Batman Season 1 City of Crime
by MarvelDCStories
Summary: This is a Batman year one inspired story. This follows Bruce Wayne and his rise as Batman and taking down the criminals of Gotham's underworld. This story contains violence, and language, but never goes to far into it for me to make it rated M. This story is made for people who are long time Batman fans, new fans, or people who know little about the character. Updates monthly.
1. Chapter 1: Shadows in The Night Part 1

((I'm sorry for the long wait for this that read this story before, I got busy and worked on other things and I didn't like how long I made the chapters. I decided to split it up and will be updating it more. My writing has gone better, so I apologize for any errors that chapter one, two, and three contain.

(DISCLAIMERS, I do not own Batman or any of the characters in this story, nor the city it takes place in. All rights of the characters and the city belong to DC and Warner Brothers. Batman was created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger. I do not profit off of this story in any way

Warning: This story is mostly dark, it contains action and violence and strong language, I did not make it rated M due to the fact I feel it doesn't push too far into that direction.

This story was made for fans of Batman, and people who know little about I him. I hope that you all enjoy.

Also I apologize for any errors in this story, I have taken inspiration from the Year One Comics, Arkham, and telltale as well as many other sources

This Story is also available on wattpad and AO3)

Chapter 1: Shadows in The Night

Gotham City, a city ruled by crime and terror, corrupt cops, mob bosses, thieves, murderers, drug dealers, and more fill the streets and make Gotham the city it is, but tonight that change. Tonight, Gotham's criminals experience fear, the same fear that Gotham's citizen's experience day in and day out.

Gotham's dock's, the city and mob's greatest source of income Mayor Hill, Carmine Falcone, and Police Commissioner Loeb all working together, Hill and Loeb keeping the police away, meanwhile Falcone and his men sell drugs, guns, and anything else useful for profit. For years their pact has gone on, no one capable or able to stop it without Falcone, Loeb, or Hill taking action. Ten men patrolled Gotham's dock's, each one armed with an assault rifle in their hands, a pistol at their side, and knives strapped in their holsters, they were all on high alert for weeks now sightings of The Bat have been reported, men with broken bones, their bodies paralyzed in fear, the police unable to track him down, but one thing is known only criminals are in danger.

"This Batguy, do you think he's real? I mean the boss has been warning us about some dude going by Penguin and another man named Black Mask so it wouldn't surprise me if some Bat freak was next." One man said, a small chuckle coming from him as his eyes scanned the area in front of him, another man looking over at him and rolling his eyes. "If this Bat-person is real, there's gonna be a huge bounty on him, maybe if he does show up we can put a bullet in him and have Falcone pay us more than ever!" The other guy said, joy in his voice about the thought of a pay raise, three others laughing in joy at the excitement and thought.

On the rooftop above, a figure cloaked in black sat perched, his eyes glaring down watching and waiting, the suit had long black ears, the cowl and cape were black while the rest except for the gloves, bat logo, and boots were a dark grey. "So, if I may ask Master Bruce do you have a plan in mind?" A voice asked from his communicator, the man's hand slowly going up as he tapped his earpiece. "You should know by now Alfred, I always do." He replied with a slight smirk before glaring down once more as one man began to walk towards the warehouse he was on top of. "Should I alert detective Gordon?" Alfred asked as Bruce slowly stood up, his shadow looming over the men as his eyes stared down at the goon below him. "Call an ambulance first, then alert Gordon," Bruce replied, the man below slowly looking up as he heard a voice to see the Batman standing above him. "O-oh g-" before he could finish the vigilante had dropped down taking him out silently before taking cover behind one of the van's, Bruce quietly placing a tracker under the van. "Time to make them experience fear," Bruce said quietly tapping a button on his utility belt, two drones flying in the sky and circling the area, one of the drone's flying past two of the men causing them to turn as Bruce slowly pulled out two batarangs jumping from his cover as he threw both of the batarangs forward, one hitting and lodging into the back of one's knee, the other hitting one's collarbone and causing him to fall to the floor in pain. "HELP!" One of them cried out in pain, the seven other men that are left rushing over as Bruce took cover behind a few crates.

"Who did this?" One asked as he bent down going to remove one of the Batarang's, blood covering both as the two men cried in pain. "I-It w-was him, t-the b-bat, o-oh g-god he's going to kill us." One replied crying in fear and pain tears streaming from his face as the caped crusader slowly stood up from his hiding point firing his grappling hook onto a nearby lamppost while they were distracted as he grappled forward watching them for a moment. "W-who is this guy?" One man asked slowly looking around as he held his gun at the ready. "I'M SOMEONE YOU SHOULD FEAR!" Batman replied, his voice deep and echoing throughout Gotham's night, a small pellet like object landing in between the men as they all turned, smoke starting to flow from it as the men opened fire.

Within moment's Bruce lunged forward into the smoke, the bullets missing him as he kicked one of the men to the ground. "OH GOD, DON'T KILL ME!" One of the men yelled out, the other's turning to try and find where the scream came from before the sound of a snap caused them all to stumble back as the man's arm was broken. "RUN!" Another yelled, three men all running towards the nearby van, the other three running as far away as possible just trying to escape. "There's nowhere you can hide!" Bruce yelled out sending two batarangs flying into the back of one man's knees as he fell forward in pain unable to move. "HELP!" He yelled out as the other two continued running towards the van, Bruce firing his batclaw into one of them as it grabbed a hold of him and Bruce quickly pulled him forward as he screamed before disappearing in the smoke as Bruce broke his arm before knocking him out.

"Send the Batmobile," Bruce ordered as the smoke cleared, the three other men that were trying to escape running towards the road before the sound of an engine caused them all to stop and turn, bright lights shining from an alleyway as the Batmobile drove forward hitting the three of them and causing them to all go flying backward. "Those three are taken care of, it will take them a lot longer to recover I'm sure," Alfred said a bit displeased as Bruce turned watching as the last man got into the van and began to drive away. "Good, now time I find Falcone," Bruce said activating the tracker he had hidden under the van as he made his way into the warehouse where the cities drugs and guns were hidden, his eyes scanning the room as he heard the sound of sirens in the distance. "Loeb or Falcone will probably have someone mess up the transport of the guns and drugs. This could be a good chance to finally nail them both." Bruce said for a moment to himself slowly crouching down to place a tracker on one of the craters before quickly making his way out of the warehouse grappling onto a rooftop nearby as Gordon and the rest of the GCPD soon arrived, Gordon slowly getting out of his car as he sighed.

"Dammit, he already got away," Jim said for a moment with a slight sigh as his partner detective Harvey Bullock slowly looked over for a moment. "Hey, at least he didn't break someone's neck," Harvey said approaching one of the men who was shaking and sweating like a dog, Harvey slowly backing up as he saw the man. "But I guess this isn't much better." He said as Jim fixed his glasses for a moment. "I don't know who's side he's on sometimes." He said with a sigh before slowly walking off and behind the nearby warehouse as he took out a box of cigarettes slowly opening it for a moment to take one out before pulling out his lighter and lighting it. "Seems like Gotham is just getting more violent every day." He said to himself slowly closing his eyes for a moment, unaware that Batman had dropped down behind him at the exact moment.

"I want to change that Jim," Bruce said standing behind him, Gordon slowly reaching for his gun before hearing Batman's voice, his hand resting on it for a moment before he slowly moved his hand away and turned to look at the caped hero. "It'd help if you stopped scaring every criminal you meet half to death," He replied, the vigilante looking down at him for a moment. "I do what I have to Jim, I'm on your side, we need to work together in order to take down Hill, Loeb, and Falcone." Bruce retorted staring at him as Gordon slowly dropped his cigarette putting it out with his foot as he sighed looking down for a moment. "I get that, you're on the side of good, you want to do good, I don't fully agree with it, but I do understand it." He said slowly turning around for a moment. "I'm glad you understand Jim, once Falcone and the rest are behind bars, I'm sure that you and the rest of the force can keep the city and everyone safe without me." He replied, Jim, fixing his glasses for a moment. "Glad you think that you know it's funny when I first arrived in Gotham years ago I thought this city would never get better, I don't really like to admit it but when you showed up criminal's started going into hiding, they were scared, maybe there is some good you're doing." He said slowly looking back, the man, however, had already vanished, Gordon letting out a small laugh for a moment. "I really hope he doesn't do this vanishing act often." He said before walking back towards the crime scene.

Gordon slowly arrived back at the crime scene, his eyes scanning everything nearby as Loeb slowly arrived getting out of his car, a look of anger on his face as he clenched his fists. "This vigilante problem is getting out of hand." He said slowly as he approached the crime scene, his eyes watching as Falcones' men were taken into multiple ambulances as Loeb sighed before slowly spotting Jim in the corner of his eye, his teeth clenching as he slowly approached him. "Gordon, you and Bullock need to find this damn vigilante and arrest him, he's been causing trouble for too long," Loeb said as Jim slowly looked at him, he wanted to argue and say that the man was trying to do good but then again was he really? "W-We will deal with him, I don't know how or when but we will deal with it," Gordon said as Loeb walked past him before slowly taking out his phone and placing a call to who Gordon could only assume was Falcone. "Harvey, we need to get back to the GCPD, Loeb wants our top priority right now to be The Batman," Gordon said as Bullock sighed crossing his arms for a moment. "Fine, but you're driving." He said as the two slowly got into Gordon's car heading towards the station.

On the other side of Gotham, the streetlights flickered on and off as the engine of the Batmobile filled the night street as The Caped Crusader sped through the streets. "Alfred, I'm on my way to the Batcave," Bruce said as he quickly turned to the right speeding into an alleyway that he would come out from the other end on. "Alright sir, I have the entrance ready for when you arrive, I do hope you don't plan on staying up all night again, the fundraiser is tomorrow and I believe Mr. Dent and a lot of others needed you there," Alfred said as Bruce slammed his foot on the gas pedal, his hand pulling down a lever as the Batmobile quickly sped up as he drove towards a run-down warehouse outside of Wayne Manor, his hand turning towards a keypad as he pressed a combination of buttons, the garage of the warehouse slowly opening as the Batmobile drove inside before coming to a screeching halt as the garage door slowly closed. "Alfred, activate the elevator," Bruce said quietly as the floor below Bruce slowly began to decent downwards as he entered a large cave underground that sat right below the warehouse and Wayne Manor, an elevator shaft and stairwell allowed for quick access into the cave and back into the large mansion, the cave had multiple walkways and sections, one large section sat right in front of the elevator, a large computer with multiple monitors and tables were placed there, another section held the Batmobile for it to be parked at, another held suits, and then several more sections were empty, it was elaborate and thankfully off the books, nobody suspected anything thankfully about it as well.

Once the elevator had finished, Bruce slowly drove forward and off of it as the elevator then slowly rose back up. Soon the Batmobile came to a stop once more as the engine slowly turned off, the two bright headlights fading off as the top of the vehicle slowly lifted upwards as Bruce slowly rose to his feet before jumping out of the vehicle. "Welcome back Sir, I assume the night went mostly well," A British voice said, as Bruce turned to look at his Butler Alfred a small smile on the man's face, the man wore a black suit, and a pair of glasses, his hair was white and neat, and his eyes watched as Bruce slowly walked forward, his hands grabbing the mask part of his suit as he pressed two buttons on the side which would then unlock the mask and allow it to easily come off as he then pulled it off and held it in his hands. "Compared to how most of my nights usually go Al, I'd say it's one of the better ones," Bruce said with a small smile, which was rare for him and calmed Alfred down slightly. "Well then sir, I do hope you know that tomorrow night is the fundraiser, Mr. Dent, Gordon, Loeb, and so many more people will be there, please do try and be on your best behavior," Alfred said as Bruce let out a small chuckle as he slowly approached the suit stand. "I will Al, you head back up, I'll be there in a minute," Bruce said as Alfred slowly nodded before heading upstairs.

The sound of an elevator followed by the movement of a bookshelf filled the large manor, Alfred's head turned slightly as Bruce walked out of the elevator as the bookshelf closed behind him to cover the wall where the elevator was. "There's, leftovers in the fridge sir, Lucius also sent me an email saying he would like to speak with you tomorrow before the fundraiser, and I also took the liberty of finishing your schedule for the week," Alfred said as he slowly handed Bruce a notepad filled with times, meetings, dates, names, and more. "Thank you, Alfred, I'll look over it, you should go upstairs and head to bed or something, I'll be fine by myself for a bit," Bruce said as he looked up and at Alfred, a small smile crossing over the butler's face as he slowly nodded. "If you insist sir, I do hope you plan on getting some rest as well," Alfred said as he slowly turned to head upstairs as Bruce sat the notepad down for a moment as he then would make his meal before heading to bed as well.


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2

Gotham Central Police Department, the home of Gotham's crooked cops, of course, there are a few good ones but most of them, however, are on Falcone's pay list or someone else's. The sound of screams filled one hallway where multiple thugs and other criminals were locked up, multiple guards keeping watch as the sound of phone calls filled another room where people called talking about how they were robbed, or their car was stolen, and in another room sat Detective Jim Gordon, his desk was mostly neat except for a pile of paperwork and crime reports, on his desk sat a small coffee cup, an ashtray, a picture of him and his two kids, and lastly a picture of him and Harvey Bullock solving one of their biggest crimes to this day, the murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne by the hands of Joe Chill. "Loeb wants us to find this Batguy, I feel like even if we catch him he'll just get away," Harvey said a bit annoyed as he sat at his desk across from Jim, his eyes glancing around the room for a moment. "And on top of finding this vigilante, Loeb wants us to attend the fundraiser event tomorrow, the damn nerve that man has," Bullock said with annoyance in his voice as Gordon looked up at him slowly nodding. "I plan on bringing Barbara and James Jr., Thankfully Mr. Wayne is nice enough to give us some of the best seats around," Gordon said as he slowly took out a cigarette as he lit it for a moment with a small sigh. "I'm sure one day Loeb will get what's coming to him, but until then we just do as he says," Gordon said with a small sigh as slowly looked down at his watch for a moment. "It's getting late Jim, you should head home," Bullock said as Jim slowly nodded. "All right, let me go see Nygma and hand something over to him before I head out," Jim said quietly as he slowly stood up, his hand grabbing his coat from the back of his chair as he pulled it off before pulling it on. "See you tomorrow then." Bullock said quietly as Jim made his way towards one of the many hallways and towards a door with the nameplate reading 'Edward Nygma.'

The hallway which led to Nygma's office was mostly empty, a few doors lined it but the section was mostly used for forensics work which left Nygma usually by himself. "Let's hope he's still here," Jim said quietly as he approached the door, his hand gently knocking as he heard a voice reply from inside. "Come in!" The voice said as Jim slowly grabbed the door handle pulling it downwards as he slowly made his way inside. "Well, hello Detective!" Ed said as he slowly turned, he wore a green suit with a purple tie, his hair was brown and mostly neat, and a black pair of glasses sat on his face, different lab equipment sat around the room and a pair of black gloves sat next to him, and a book with a large question mark sat next to the gloves which had clearly been read a lot. "Is there anything you need to be solved? Perhaps a mystery, or case that you can't seem to solve." Nygma said with a small smile, as Gordon slowly shook his head before pulling out a small plastic bag from his coat pocket, inside sat a small bat-shaped like object, it was mostly black except for a few spots of red on one end. "I need you to run some scans on this, check for fingerprints, or what kinda material it uses," Jim said as he slowly handed it to the man in green. "What exactly is it?" Nygma slowly asked as he looked over it, his eyes widening a bit as he noticed the bit of red on the tip. "It's some sort of projectile that The Batman uses, I'm assuming if we can find out what it's made of or even who made it we could narrow down the possibilities of who he is," Jim said quietly as Nygma slowly pulled his gloves on before opening the plastic bag to take it out as he held the object in his hands. "So, it's some sort of Batarang," Edward said with a small chuckle as he pulled his arm back briefly, pretending as if he was going to throw it before setting it back down. "I'll take a look at it as soon as possible," Nygma said as Jim slowly nodded before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Gordon slowly arrived outside of his apartment, his car door slowly opening as he stepped out of the car before slowly shutting the door. "Hopefully they're asleep," Jim said with a quiet sigh as he made his way up the stairs and towards his apartment as he slowly stood in front of the door for a moment as he began to make his way inside, the home was mostly empty, all the lights were off except for the lights in the living room, and the small light that came from the T.V. "They must have already gone to bed." Jim said quietly as he let out a small sigh as he then shut the door behind him before turning his head towards the couch, a small smile forming on his face as he noticed his daughter asleep on the couch."James must have worn her out." Jim said with a small laugh as he slowly picked Barbara up in his arms for a moment, his eyes looking down at her briefly as he made his way through a small hallway and into her room as he slowly laid her down on her bed. "Goodnight." He said quietly as he smiled down at her as he slowly turned walking towards the door as he slowly was stopped by Barbara's voice for a moment. "D-Dad, a-are you going to leave like Mom did?" She asked causing Jim to stop in his place, his eyes widening for a brief moment as he slowly turned to look at his nine-year-old daughter. "No, I'll always be here for you," Jim said as he slowly walked towards her and hugged her for a brief moment as Barbara slowly hugged back. "Get some rest, we need to be at that fundraiser pretty early tomorrow," Jim said as his daughter nodded before he slowly walked out of the room and back into the hallway as he glanced into James' room to see him asleep in his crib as he smiled before making his way into his bedroom and heading to sleep.

The sun slowly rose over Gotham as Bruce Wayne stood inside the manor, his eyes looking into a mirror as he slowly adjusted the tie on his suit before fixing his dark hair as he smiled. "Sir, the car is ready downstairs to take you to Wayne Industries and then to the fundraiser at City Hall," Alfred said as Bruce smiled slowly stepping out of his room as he looked back at Alfred. "Thank you, Alfred, I'll see you at the fundraiser in a few hours," Bruce said as Alfred nodded looking at him for a moment. "I do hope you have your speech prepared for tonight," Alfred said as Bruce slowly nodded. "I have it ready," Bruce said as he made his way down the stairs and out of the manor as he slowly got inside of a limo as it made its way towards Wayne Industries.

Bruce slowly stepped out of the limo as he approached the doors to Wayne Industries, two armed guards standing at the front slowly opening the doors to allow him inside. "Thank you," Bruce said as he adjusted his tie for a moment as he made his way through the main entrance and towards one large elevator that was for him and other high ranked individuals. "Good morning Mr. Wayne." The woman at the front desk said as Bruce smiled waving before taking out a small card as he slid it through a scanner as the elevator door slowly opened and he stepped inside pressing the button to the top floor as the elevator made its way up. "Welcome, Mr. Wayne." A security guard said as Bruce smiled looking at him. "Good morning," Bruce replied as he approached his office slowly opening the door to step inside as he slowly took his phone placing a call as he shut the door behind him. "Lucius, I'm heading downstairs," Bruce said into his phone as he approached a bookshelf. "All right Bruce, I have everything ready for you down here," Lucius said as Bruce slowly touched the side of the bookshelf as a small beeping sound was heard from a fingerprint scanner on the side as he moved his hand away as the bookshelf slowly slid open to reveal an elevator. "I'll see you soon," Bruce said as he hung up before putting his phone away as he pressed the button to send the elevator down as the bookshelf slowly closed and the elevator made its descent.

The elevator slowly came to a stop as the door slowly opened to reveal a large room with machinery, and lab equipment lying around, the room was mostly neat and looked like a normal workplace. "Good to see you, Bruce." Said the voice of Lucius Fox, the leader of the R&D department at Wayne Industries, the man had dark skin and hair and wore a brown suit and a pair of glasses. Once Bruce stepped out of the elevator, Lucius' hand pressing a button under the desk causing the room to change slightly, one part of the floor slowly opened up for a table to come out of it as a few panels on the walls slowly opened to reveal multiple items lining them including a grappling hook, batarangs, and many more. "You too Lucius, so what did you want to tell me about?" Bruce slowly asked as Lucius quickly jumped up approaching the table in the middle of the room, a white covering sat over a few items as he slowly pulled it away. "The new and improved Bat suit, I think I really outdid it on this one, and it's almost done," Lucius said as Bruce approached the armor, his hand touching the symbol for a moment as he slowly nodded. "When will it be ready?" Bruce slowly asked as he looked up. "Next month, I should have it and a few new items ready, then I just start work on that other project you wanted," Lucius said as Bruce slowly smiled. "Thank you, Lucius, will you be at the fundraiser?" Bruce slowly asked as Lucius shook his head. "No, I have to get home and watch the kids," Lucius said with a small laugh as Bruce nodded. "Have fun with that, I should get going, I'll see you tomorrow," Bruce said as he made his way back into the elevator, heading back up and out of Wayne Industries.


	3. Chapter 1: Part 3

The limo slowly pulled up outside of City Hall, flashes of cameras and screaming filled the streets as Bruce Wayne slowly stepped out of the limo for a moment. "Good Afternoon!" Bruce yelled out as he walked through the crowd, hundreds of reporters yelling and asking questions as he continued walking. "Welcome, Mr. Wayne." An armed guard said as he slowly opened the door to allow Bruce into the building as he stepped inside. "Well, well, well, if it isn't our host!" A voice said as Bruce smiled looking at the cities District Attorney Harvey Dent, the man wore a black suit, and had brown hair, in his hand was a small coin which he twirled around his fingers. "Thanks for the welcoming Harvey, sorry I was a bit late I had to talk to someone at Wayne Industries," Bruce said with a small smile as Harvey lead him up a small set of stairs and onto a platform with a few tables and chairs. "We get the table closest to the stairs, we can look over the railing and see everyone below as well," Harvey said as he slowly set down and Bruce slowly pulled up a chair and took his seat as well. "Well then, everyone should be here soon," Harvey said with a smile as he turned his head to see Alfred heading up the stairs as Alfred took his seat next to Bruce. "Sorry I'm late Master Bruce, the traffic was a problem," Alfred said as Bruce looked at him. "It's fine Alfred," Bruce said quietly as his eyes glanced around the room as he noticed a woman with dark black hair, and a black dress in the corner of the room, a small smile forming on his face before he slowly turned his attention back to the entrance as hundreds of people started to enter the building. "I hope the caterers made enough food," Bruce said with a small laugh as Harvey nodded for a moment. "I'm sure they did, you're paying them after all," Harvey said as Bruce slowly stood up. "I'll go get everyone drinks, Gordon should arrive soon so I'm sure him and Barbara will want something to drink," Bruce said as he slowly stood up walking downstairs and heading towards a small bar that had been set up as he slowly got in line behind a smaller man.

"Get me a glass of whiskey dear, hell throw in a beer as well pleased." The man said to the female bartender, the man's accent was slightly thick and clearly English, the man wore a black coat and top hat and stood at about 4'10, in one hand he held a umbrella that he used as some kinda cane from the way he was supporting himself with it, in the other hand however he held a cigar which he blew smoke out of as he slowly took his drink from the bartender as he got rid of his cigar before turning around to see Bruce. "Well, this is an honor." He said in a shock as he looked up at Bruce, the man had a monocle on one of his eyes, and his nose was weirdly shaped almost like that of a bird. "Bruce Wayne," Bruce said slowly as he held his hand out for a moment, as the other gentleman slowly laughed for a moment. "I know who you are." He said as he took Bruce's hand as he shook it. "Oswald Cobblepot, it's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." He said with a chuckle as he looked at Bruce for a moment. "I own the Iceberg Lounge, I'm sure you've heard of it." He said as Bruce slowly nodded, his eyes looking down at the man. "I have, I hear from Lex Luthor it's one of the few places in Gotham you have to visit," Bruce said with a small laugh as Oswald chuckled nodding for a moment. "If you'd like Mr. Cobblepot there's an open table upstairs you can have if you want, consider it an offer of a possible future friendship and business relationship," Bruce said as Oswald smiled looking at him. "Thank you, I guess the rumors about you aren't quite true after all," Oswald said as he made his way upstairs and Bruce approached the bartender.

"I'd like a glass of whiskey, a bottle of wine, and two beers as well as a coke delivered to my table please," Bruce said for a moment as he looked at the bartender as she slowly nodded. "Of course Mr. Wayne." She said for a moment as the bartender slowly grabbed a tray and started to put a few glasses, bottles, and other stuff on it as Bruce slowly started to turn around as the lights in the room slowly turned a bit darker and music started to play. "To keep the night interesting before the big speech and before everyone probably gets drunk, we had someone request a dance." A DJ said as Bruce smiled for a moment crossing his arms as multiple people got up and made their way to the open area as they slowly began to dance, Bruce, watching for a moment before he slowly felt a hand on his shoulder as another hand grabbed his arm. "You look like you're alone, and everyone else here is dancing, so maybe we should join them." A female voice said, the voice was calm and quiet, but also seductive and worrying. "Well, I don't mind," Bruce said slowly turning around to see the woman that he had seen earlier, the one with the dark hair and black dress. "Let's go then." She said as she slowly took his hand in hers as she placed her hand on his hip for a moment as he slowly followed her lead, a small smirk forming on her lips as they danced. "What's your name by the way?" The woman slowly asked, of course however she must have known who he was. "Bruce, what's yours?" He slowly asked as they continued dancing. "Selina, Selina Kyle." She replied as they continued their dance, as a small whitish blue light slowly shone on them as the song slowly began to come to an end. "Well, it'd be nice if we could dance like this forever," Selina said quietly as she slowly moved one of her hands to his cheek as she looked him in the eyes for a moment and he looked back into her's, her nails almost scratching his face as she leaned forward to kiss him, her free hand sliding past his pocket which he didn't think much of. "Sorry, we just met," Selina said with a small smirk on her lips as she stopped herself from kissing him, a mere inch from his lips. "I should go, I have a friend that's waiting on me." She said quietly as the song came to an end and Bruce slowly nodded. "It was nice meeting you." He said quietly as she slowly turned back heading towards a table as Bruce slowly made his way back upstairs to see Jim, and Barbara had arrived.

After roughly an hour everyone had arrived, in a table in the corner of the room sat Police Commissioner Loeb, Mayor Hill, and the infamous Carmine Falcone, in the middle of the room and behind Bruce's table sat Oswald Cobblepot, his table sat in the middle opposite and parallel to both tables. "Well, looks like everyone is here now," Bruce said with a small smile as he took a drink from his glass before slowly standing up as he made his way downstairs and towards a large stage as he stepped onto it and approached a podium where a microphone was placed. "Well, since everyone has arrived I assume it's time to get started," Bruce said with a small smile and laugh as he looked over at the crowd. "Today, I'm here to announce that Wayne Industries will be funding and supplying Gotham City Police Department and City Hall with state of the art technology from Wayne Industries." He said quietly as he fixed his tie for a moment. "As we all know, Mayor Hill is running for reelection, but my friend Harvey Dent is also running, I'm not going to talk politics though so no matter who wins I'm sure they will both try and make Gotham safer," Bruce said, he knew the last part wasn't true though considering what Hill was like. "So, with the election coming soon, I would like to announce that there will be a party on the night of the election as well at Wayne Manor, I'd be honored to have you all there," Bruce said as he smiles looking over the crowd as he noticed Selina in the distance heading towards an elevator, a keycard in her hand as she scanned the keycard across a scanner as the elevator slowly opened to allow her inside, while Bruce watched his hand slowly reached down to check his pocket as he noticed the keycard that he had been given was gone. "Well, umm, I have more to announce but I think the food is almost done, so I'll allow everyone to go ahead and eat first," Bruce said with a smile as people cheered and started to head towards the caterer to get their food.

Bruce slowly made his way back to his table as a hand slowly grabbed his arm stopping him in place. "Nice to see you helping out the city Wayne, it's definitely a nice change." A voice said as Bruce looked to see Carmine Falcone. "Thanks, I'm happy with what we will be doing," Bruce said as Carmine slowly smiled. "I have a feeling you and I will get along damn well, I hope we can plan a business arrangement sometime in the near future." He said as Bruce nodded and Falcone slowly loosened his group as Bruce prepared to walk out before the tapping of something on the ground caused him to stop. "Well, I see your quite busy planning a lot of arrangements tonight." A British voice said with a small chuckle as Bruce turned slightly to see Oswald Cobblepot. "Well, it wasn't my intention," Bruce said with a small laugh as Falcone scanned Cobblepot for a moment slowly raising his brow. "Sorry to rudely join in, I'm Oswald Cobblepot, it's an honor to meet you, Mr. Falcone." He said as he held his hand out and Falcone slowly shook it. "I have a good feeling about tonight Mr. Falcone, I feel like it's going to be big," Oswald said as Carmine smiled. "Well, I'm sure Mr. Wayne will find a way to make it big." He said with a laugh as Oswald slowly walked towards his table and Bruce walked towards an exit as he made his way outside and down a set of stairs and into an alleyway as the sun began to set.

Once Bruce entered the alleyway he slowly took out his phone as he sent a message to Lucius telling him to send the car. "Time to stop whoever this woman is," Bruce said quietly as the Batmobile slowly drove into the alleyway stopping in front of him as he approached a side compartment that slid open to reveal a spare suit inside as he pulled it on. "Lucius, a woman is heading to the upstairs floors of City Hall, whoever she is, she's good," Bruce said quietly as he grabbed his grappling hook firing it upwards as he grappled forward. "All right, I'm working on getting into the cameras at City Hall, but it may take me a minute," Lucius replied in his communicator as Bruce slowly sat on the edge of a nearby rooftop, his eyes scanning the floor as he noticed the elevator was stopped on the third floor. "I'm going in," Bruce said quietly as he glided forward before landing on the rooftop of the City Hall building. "Lucius, I'm heading inside the building," Bruce said quietly as he made his way into a ventilation system before traveling to the third floor and slowly coming out.

Once inside the building, the Caped vigilante slowly walked past a multitude of desks, the moon was starting to rise in the background and the floor was mostly empty except for the light from the elevator. "She's not on this floor," Bruce said quietly as he approached the elevator to see a black dress laying on the floor, as he then slowly looked upwards to see the escape hatch open. "She's on the fifth floor, I'm heading up now," Bruce said as he grappled upwards before arriving on the fifth floor of the building, his eyes scanning the room as he slowly stood up walking through the room. "Almost done." A female voice said as he turned his head to see the door to the mayor's office open as a woman in a black costume stood at the mayor's computer downloading files onto a flash drive. "I suggest you hand over that flash drive," Bruce said quietly as he approached the woman, his eyes staring at her as the woman smiled turning around. "Well, I guess the Bat isn't a myth after all," she said as her eyes watched the man in grey and black, her lips forming into a smile. "I suggest you give up now before you get on my bad side," Bruce said as Selina slowly grabbed the flash drive for a moment as she smiled.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have work to do, and the man that hired me is paying a lot." She said quietly as the download finished and she removed the flash drive before flipping over the desk as Bruce ran after her. "Hand over the flash drive!" He yelled out as he Selina slowly turned to try and kick the man as Bruce leaned back barely avoiding the kick, the woman was agile and quick, which made up for her lack of fighting skills other than brawling. "You really should learn to stop watching girls when they're trying to work," Selina said teasing him as she slowly swiped at him with the claws that were on her suit as Bruce dodged to the side before slowly delivering a blow to her stomach and knocking her back a bit. "You really are no fun," Selina said with a smirk as she swung at Bruce, the vigilante quickly grabbing her arm and flipping her over and slamming her down on a table. "Give me the flash drive," Batman ordered as he stared down and into her eyes, a small smile forming on her face as she leaned forward, her lips almost on his. "No." She whispered before quickly delivering a kick to his stomach and swiping at his face with her claws as she then rolled out of his grasp. "It's been fun bats, but this Kitty's got to run." She said as she ran towards a stairwell that led to the rooftop as Bruce chased after her.

Once on the rooftop, Selina made her way to the ledge as Bruce fired his batclaw at her, the hook wrapping around her arm as he yanked her backward. "It's over! Face it, you've lost." Bruce said quietly as Selina slowly stood up with a small smirk. "I don't think that's quite true, but come on if you think you can stop me," Selina said quietly as she ran at the Caped Crusader, her claws out as she swiped at him multiple times forcing Bruce to dodge from left to right before quickly delivering a kick to the back of her leg as he grabbed her arm slowly forcing her to her knees. "Give me the flash drive!" Bruce ordered as Selina slowly smiled. "I really don't think you know what's going to happen," Selina said as she grabbed the whip that was held at her side as she whipped it backward's some causing Bruce to jump back as Selina slowly got back up and Bruce charged at her, the whitish blue light of the moon above them illuminating the night sky.

Selina would try and kick the vigilante as he blocked it with his own leg before sending a punch at her as she ducked under it before delivering a blow to the side of his head as Bruce stepped back some and Selina shook her hand for a moment. "I can't tell which is harder, your mask or your head," Selina said as Bruce clenched his fists before swinging at her as she dodged, he would then spin around to deliver an elbow to the side of her head as she stumbled backward. "You know, you really are starting to not be that fun," Selina said as she held her head where a bruise was already forming. "This is over," Bruce said slowly approaching her as he stared down at her, a smile forming on Selina's face as she looked into his eyes. "You know, when I meant doing this dance forever, I really didn't mean like this." She said with a small chuckle as Bruce's eyes widened slightly as she leaned forward almost kissing him before allowing one of her nails to gently cut his cheek. "You've lost, just hand me the flash drive and I'll deliver you to blackgate personally," Bruce said quietly as Selina glanced down before slowly shaking her head. "I can't let that happen, I'd be killed, but I should warn you about something, someone is going to attack City Hall, hell maybe he had me go upstairs as some sort of distraction," Selina said quietly as she looked at Bruce's eyes once more as Bruce looks back into hers before he slowly heard screams followed by multiple gunshots as he turned. "I'm sorry about this, they forced me to help them, they have someone I care about hostage," Selina said quietly as she took a step back. "Selina, don't do this, just give me the flash drive and I can help you," Bruce said quietly as Selina continued backing away. "It's been fun Bats, I hope we can do this again, but you can't be in two places at once, and you can't save everyone inside and go after me," Selina said before quickly jumping off of the building as Bruce stepped forward briefly wanting to chase after her before he turned around and ran downstairs.

Outside City Hall a black van slowly pulled up as three men jumped out all wearing black masks, and all three of them armed with assault rifles and pistols as they quickly shot the two guards before approaching the entrance as a man in a white suit and black skull-like mask slowly got out as well and followed behind them. "It's time we show Gotham, who it's new crime boss is." The leader said with a chuckle as his men kicked the doors open and the man in the Black Mask slowly walked inside as two more vans pulled up and multiple men got out as they followed behind Black Mask. "Sorry, I'm a bit late to the party! It seems I lost my invite, but don't worry, I'm only here for one man." He said as he approached a nearby table as he slowly jumped onto it. "I'm looking for Carmine Falcone, so, which one of you are him?!" Black Mask slowly asked as his men began to scan the room and start to force people to the ground as they began to secure the building and hold hostages as Falcone didn't move. "Fine, let me try this again." He said as he pressed the barrel of his gun against a woman's head. "WHICH ONE OF YOU IS CARMINE FALCONE!?" He yelled out as Falcone slammed his fist on the table before slowly standing up as he approached the stairs. "Good, that's good." The man said as he released the woman and two of his thugs grabbed Falcone forcing him to the ground. "Take him outside to the Van." The man ordered as he approached him. "It's an honor to meet you, Falcone, you can call me Black Mask." He said as he walked around the room making sure no one tried anything.

Alfred sat with Jim and Harvey alone as Barbara had gone to the bathroom. "So, I suspect Bruce should be getting back any second now," Alfred said quietly as Jim nodded. "Me and Barbara should probably be leaving soon," Jim said quietly as he prepared to get up before the sound of two gunshots caused everyone to turn before the door was quickly kicked open, the British man in the corner of the room glancing upwards as he held his umbrella tightly for a moment. "Shit, that's a lot of guys," Harvey said quietly as he slammed his fist on the table briefly, he had thought about getting multiple police officers to guard the building, but he figured with the likes of Carmine Falcone, Hill, and Loeb here that no one would dare show up or try anything. "I'll call for backup, the station isn't far so they'll get here quick," Jim said quietly as he reached for his phone before six men made their way up the stairs as they aimed their guns at them. "If any of you move, you're dead." One of the men said quietly as Jim slowly moved his hands away, his eyes turning to look towards the bathrooms where Barbara was.

The door to the bathroom slowly opened as Barbara stepped out of it, the young girls' eyes scanning the room as she saw her dad surrounded by a man with a gun. "Dad!" She yelled out with fear in her voice as she ran forward before one of Black Mask's thugs knocked her down with the back of his hand as he slowly approached her aiming his gun at her. "Stupid brat." He said quietly as he kept the gun aimed at her, his finger on the trigger as tears began to fill Barbara's eyes before the lights in the building slowly went off. "The hell?" The man with the gun pointed to Barbara said as he slowly glanced around before Barbara slowly looked past him to see a figure standing behind him, as the figure quickly slipped his arm under the thugs before covering his mouth with his hand and wrapping his arm around his throat to knock him unconscious. "B-Batman?" Barbara slowly said in shock as Bruce laid the man down and he looked at Barbara with a small smile as he held a finger up to his mouth to signal to her to stay quiet as he then pointed to the bathroom for her to hide.

Once the power went out, Black Mask knew that The Bat had arrived. "Take Falcone to the van, I want to meet this masked freak." He said with a laugh as he stepped back approaching a table as the lights in the building slowly turned back on. "So, let's play a game, whichever one of my thugs kills The Bat gets paid ten thousand dollars." He said as all of his thugs raised their weapons up. "There's roughly thirteen of them, and one of you, I hope you know what you're doing, one wrong move and people could die." He said as he slowly made his way to the exit. "I hope we can properly meet soon, I have a feeling me, you, and my business partner would get along great." He said with a chuckle as Bruce slowly leapt off of the chandelier above as he landed on the ground below. "It's over Black Mask." He said quietly as the man simply smiled. "Well, maybe for you, but not for me." He said as he slowly fired two bullets at the vigilante as Bruce quickly rolled to the side watching as Black Mask ran out of the building. "Well, then boys seems like the bat is all ours." The thugs said as they all began to open fire and Bruce ran for cover behind a nearby wall.

The gunfire continued as people screamed trying to get to safety, a few people getting hit by bullets in the crossfire as Bruce clenched his fists. "Lucius, can you hear me?" Bruce slowly asked into his communicator as he heard the men slowly walking forward. "Yes Bruce, I'm into the camera system as well, any plan you have?" Lucius asked as Bruce slowly nodded. "Yeah, I just need you to cut off the power again, this time as long as possible," Bruce said as he pulled out a batarang as he threw it at the chandelier causing it to fall to the floor nearly landing on a few of the thugs. "Turn it off now, and send the Batmobile to the entrance," Bruce said as the lights went off and Bruce grappled upwards to a hanging light above as he stared down at a six Man group as they scanned everything. "Three of you head to the stairwell! The rest of us will make sure that this bat freak doesn't go anywhere." One of the men said as three men ran towards the stairwell making their way up it to make sure that he didn't escape or go to the second floor.

"Lucius, send the Batmobile through the entrance on my count," Bruce said quietly as he watched four men slowly approach the entrance to keep it secure as they slowly scanned the room with their flashlights. "Three, two, one," Bruce said quietly as he watched the entrance as the Batmobile quickly crashed through it sending the four men flying backward as the other six men turned, Bruce's hand quickly grabbing two batarangs as he threw it into the shoulders of two men before sending two more into their knees as they all fell down. "You thought you could take me out, but I don't quite think you know who and what I am!" Bruce yelled out as he fired his batclaw onto another one in the group as he pulled the man back and into a table as the three remaining men looked up to see him as they slowly opened fire and Bruce dropped a smoke pellet right where they stood as he jumped off of the light he was on. "W-WHAT THE HELL IS HE!?" One of the men asked before a yell filled the silent void followed by the crashing of a table and the loud sound of a fist colliding with someone's head. "I'll kill you, you son of a bi-" before the man could finish a hook had been wrapped around his leg as he was pulled to the ground and dropped his gun before his face was then smashed into the ground as the smoke cleared and Bruce approached the last thug as he dropped his gun. "P-Please d-don't kill me." He begged as Bruce stared at him before grabbing him by his throat and slamming him into the nearby bar before knocking him unconscious as Bruce heard the last three men start to run down the stairwell as Bruce slowly walked inside grappling upwards and stopping the men in their tracks. "Kill him!" One of them yelled as Bruce quickly grabbed the barrel of his gun turning it away from him as he delivered a kick into the man's stomach before slamming his head into him and pushing him over the railing before throwing the gun into the head of the second man. "O-Oh g-god, i-is he dead?" The last man asked as he watched his friend hit the floor and dropped his gun. "No, but I'm sure he has a lot of broken bones, the fall wasn't enough to kill him though," Bruce said as he approached the last man who began to step back even more as Bruce slammed his head into the wall before the lights slowly turned back on and the building was quickly evacuated.

Once the lights came back on, Jim Gordon slowly rose to his feet as he glanced around hearing the sound of multiple sirens fill the nights' sky as Paramedics and Officers rushed inside getting everyone to safety and taking people to Ambulances. "BARBARA!" Jim slowly yelled out as he ran down the stairs, his heart was pounding and sweat ran down his body as he rushed to the bathroom pushing the door open. "BARBARA!" He yelled out once more as he slowly saw his daughter and ran towards her. "Oh thank God you're safe." He said hugging her as he picked her up. "D-Dad, Batman saved me." She said as Jim looked at her for a moment as he began to carry her outside, those words replaying in his head.

On the rooftop of City Hall, the last thug that Bruce had taken out slowly awoke as Batman stared down at him. "P-Please don't kill me!" He begged as the vigilante grabbed him by the throat lifting him upwards and holding him against the ledge. "WHERE'S FALCONE BEING HELD!" Bruce asked as the man screamed and Bruce tightened his grip. "Talk." He ordered as he slowly loosened it. "B-Black Mask will kill me." He said as Bruce delivered a blow to his stomach. "AND I WILL DO WORSE!" He yelled out as he stared him in the eyes. "I either loosen my grip on you and drop you, or tighten my grip on you and crush your windpipe, so talk before I get pissed," Bruce ordered as the man slowly cried. "Y-You won't kill me." He said as Bruce slowly let go of him as the man yelled before Bruce fired his batclaw around his ankle hanging him upside down in mid-air. "Talk, or I let you fall." He ordered as the man cried more. "H-He's taking him to an old warehouse, they used to package and sell fish, and he's meeting this man tomorrow that goes by Penguin, that's all I know!" The man said as Bruce slowly pulled him back up. "J-Just what the hell are you exactly?" The man asked with fear in his voice and eyes. "I'm Batman." He replied before slamming his head into the ground and knocking him unconscious before wrapping a rope around his ankle and hanging him from a nearby perch where two officers stood below.

Soon Bruce had made his way into the Batmobile which was located back in the alley behind City Hall. "Bruce, I've sent the file of Selina Kyle to your computer, but I also did some research on Black Mask and sent what I found," Lucius said quietly as Bruce slowly eased his foot on the gas pedal and began to drive out of the alleyway. "Thank you, Lucius, I'm heading back to the Batcave, that's all for tonight," Bruce said quietly as he sped through the streets, his eyes watching the road closely as he made his way into the Batcave.

Once inside the large cave, he would then get out of the Batmobile and remove his mask as he approached the Batcomputer. "Time to see what Lucius found." He said as he slowly set down in the chair his eyes scanning the screen as he opened up two files, the first one about Selina Kyle, his head turning slightly as he heard the elevator before Alfred walked out and ran towards him. "Oh, thank God you're safe sir, I-I don't know what I would do if you had died," Alfred said quietly as Bruce looked at him for a moment before Alfred's eyes slowly looked at the screen. "And who exactly is this woman? She looks familiar, is she the one you danced with?" Alfred asked as Bruce nodded. "Yes, and she managed to get a keycard off of me and steal files from the mayor's computer. She was raised on the streets, no family, and no real criminal history." Bruce said quietly as he knew that this meant that she had not been caught yet as Alfred figured out that was the case pretty quickly. "And as for Black Mask, his gang has been rising in power, and tensions have been rising between him and Falcone for a while," Bruce said quietly as he read through the file, he needed to figure out who this guy was and who was helping him. "Do you have any idea where he is exactly?" Alfred asked as Bruce slowly shook his head. "He's supposed to meet a man at an old warehouse they used to sell and ship fish, I have a feeling they won't kill Falcone not yet anyway, but he will be used for ransom," Bruce said quietly as he slowly stood up. "They don't meet until tomorrow night, so I'll find Falcone and save him before taking him, Black Mask, and this Penguin guy to Black Gate," Bruce said quietly as Alfred slowly nodded. "Well, I think it's best that you and I get some rest sir, we have a lot to do tomorrow," Alfred said quietly as Bruce nodded as the two men slowly went upstairs, the lights of the Batcave turning off, and the batsuit sitting quietly on it's stand in the darkness of the cave.

(This is the end of chapter one, I will try and post the chapters in segments. I'm sorry if the grammar and stuff is bad, I started this a year ago and my writing has improved greatly since. Chapter four should be much better.


	4. Chapter 1: Shadows in The Night Full

( **DISCLAIMERS** , **I do not own Batman or any of the characters in this story, nor the city it takes place in. All rights of the characters and the city belong to DC and Warner Brothers. Batman was created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger. I do not profit off of this story in any way**

Warning: This story is mostly dark, it contains action and violence and strong language, I did not make it rated M due to the fact I feel it doesn't push too far into that direction.

This story was made for fans of Batman, and people who know little about I him. I hope that you all enjoy.

Also I apologize for any errors in this story, I have taken inspiration from the Year One Comics, Arkham, and telltale as well as many other sources

This Story is also available on wattpad and AO3)

Chapter 1: Shadows in The Night

Gotham City, a city ruled by crime and terror, corrupt cops, mob bosses, thieves, murderers, drug dealers, and more fill the streets and make Gotham the city it is, but tonight that change. Tonight, Gotham's criminals experience fear, the same fear that Gotham's citizen's experience day in and day out.

Gotham's dock's, the city and mob's greatest source of income Mayor Hill, Carmine Falcone, and Police Commissioner Loeb all working together, Hill and Loeb keeping the police away, meanwhile Falcone and his men sell drugs, guns, and anything else useful for profit. For years their pact has gone on, no one capable or able to stop it without Falcone, Loeb, or Hill taking action. Ten men patrolled Gotham's dock's, each one armed with an assault rifle in their hands, a pistol at their side, and knives strapped in their holsters, they were all on high alert for weeks now sightings of The Bat have been reported, men with broken bones, their bodies paralyzed in fear, the police unable to track him down, but one thing is known only criminals are in danger.

"This Batguy, do you think he's real? I mean the boss has been warning us about some dude going by Penguin and another man named Black Mask so it wouldn't surprise me if some Bat freak was next." One man said, a small chuckle coming from him as his eyes scanned the area in front of him, another man looking over at him and rolling his eyes. "If this Bat-person is real, there's gonna be a huge bounty on him, maybe if he does show up we can put a bullet in him and have Falcone pay us more than ever!" The other guy said, joy in his voice about the thought of a pay raise, three others laughing in joy at the excitement and thought.

On the rooftop above, a figure cloaked in black sat perched, his eyes glaring down watching and waiting, the suit had long black ears, the cowl and cape were black while the rest except for the gloves, bat logo, and boots were a dark grey. "So, if I may ask Master Bruce do you have a plan in mind?" A voice asked from his communicator, the man's hand slowly going up as he tapped his earpiece. "You should know by now Alfred, I always do." He replied with a slight smirk before glaring down once more as one man began to walk towards the warehouse he was on top of. "Should I alert detective Gordon?" Alfred asked as Bruce slowly stood up, his shadow looming over the men as his eyes stared down at the goon below him. "Call an ambulance first, then alert Gordon," Bruce replied, the man below slowly looking up as he heard a voice to see the Batman standing above him. "O-oh g-" before he could finish the vigilante had dropped down taking him out silently before taking cover behind one of the van's, Bruce quietly placing a tracker under the van. "Time to make them experience fear," Bruce said quietly tapping a button on his utility belt, two drones flying in the sky and circling the area, one of the drone's flying past two of the men causing them to turn as Bruce slowly pulled out two batarangs jumping from his cover as he threw both of the batarangs forward, one hitting and lodging into the back of one's knee, the other hitting one's collarbone and causing him to fall to the floor in pain. "HELP!" One of them cried out in pain, the seven other men that are left rushing over as Bruce took cover behind a few crates.

"Who did this?" One asked as he bent down going to remove one of the Batarang's, blood covering both as the two men cried in pain. "I-It w-was him, t-the b-bat, o-oh g-god he's going to kill us." One replied crying in fear and pain tears streaming from his face as the caped crusader slowly stood up from his hiding point firing his grappling hook onto a nearby lamppost while they were distracted as he grappled forward watching them for a moment. "W-who is this guy?" One man asked slowly looking around as he held his gun at the ready. "I'M SOMEONE YOU SHOULD FEAR!" Batman replied, his voice deep and echoing throughout Gotham's night, a small pellet like object landing in between the men as they all turned, smoke starting to flow from it as the men opened fire.

Within moment's Bruce lunged forward into the smoke, the bullets missing him as he kicked one of the men to the ground. "OH GOD, DON'T KILL ME!" One of the men yelled out, the other's turning to try and find where the scream came from before the sound of a snap caused them all to stumble back as the man's arm was broken. "RUN!" Another yelled, three men all running towards the nearby van, the other three running as far away as possible just trying to escape. "There's nowhere you can hide!" Bruce yelled out sending two batarangs flying into the back of one man's knees as he fell forward in pain unable to move. "HELP!" He yelled out as the other two continued running towards the van, Bruce firing his batclaw into one of them as it grabbed a hold of him and Bruce quickly pulled him forward as he screamed before disappearing in the smoke as Bruce broke his arm before knocking him out.

"Send the Batmobile," Bruce ordered as the smoke cleared, the three other men that were trying to escape running towards the road before the sound of an engine caused them all to stop and turn, bright lights shining from an alleyway as the Batmobile drove forward hitting the three of them and causing them to all go flying backward. "Those three are taken care of, it will take them a lot longer to recover I'm sure," Alfred said a bit displeased as Bruce turned watching as the last man got into the van and began to drive away. "Good, now time I find Falcone," Bruce said activating the tracker he had hidden under the van as he made his way into the warehouse where the cities drugs and guns were hidden, his eyes scanning the room as he heard the sound of sirens in the distance. "Loeb or Falcone will probably have someone mess up the transport of the guns and drugs. This could be a good chance to finally nail them both." Bruce said for a moment to himself slowly crouching down to place a tracker on one of the craters before quickly making his way out of the warehouse grappling onto a rooftop nearby as Gordon and the rest of the GCPD soon arrived, Gordon slowly getting out of his car as he sighed.

"Dammit, he already got away," Jim said for a moment with a slight sigh as his partner detective Harvey Bullock slowly looked over for a moment. "Hey, at least he didn't break someone's neck," Harvey said approaching one of the men who was shaking and sweating like a dog, Harvey slowly backing up as he saw the man. "But I guess this isn't much better." He said as Jim fixed his glasses for a moment. "I don't know who's side he's on sometimes." He said with a sigh before slowly walking off and behind the nearby warehouse as he took out a box of cigarettes slowly opening it for a moment to take one out before pulling out his lighter and lighting it. "Seems like Gotham is just getting more violent every day." He said to himself slowly closing his eyes for a moment, unaware that Batman had dropped down behind him at the exact moment.

"I want to change that Jim," Bruce said standing behind him, Gordon slowly reaching for his gun before hearing Batman's voice, his hand resting on it for a moment before he slowly moved his hand away and turned to look at the caped hero. "It'd help if you stopped scaring every criminal you meet half to death," He replied, the vigilante looking down at him for a moment. "I do what I have to Jim, I'm on your side, we need to work together in order to take down Hill, Loeb, and Falcone." Bruce retorted staring at him as Gordon slowly dropped his cigarette putting it out with his foot as he sighed looking down for a moment. "I get that, you're on the side of good, you want to do good, I don't fully agree with it, but I do understand it." He said slowly turning around for a moment. "I'm glad you understand Jim, once Falcone and the rest are behind bars, I'm sure that you and the rest of the force can keep the city and everyone safe without me." He replied, Jim, fixing his glasses for a moment. "Glad you think that you know it's funny when I first arrived in Gotham years ago I thought this city would never get better, I don't really like to admit it but when you showed up criminal's started going into hiding, they were scared, maybe there is some good you're doing." He said slowly looking back, the man, however, had already vanished, Gordon letting out a small laugh for a moment. "I really hope he doesn't do this vanishing act often." He said before walking back towards the crime scene.

Gordon slowly arrived back at the crime scene, his eyes scanning everything nearby as Loeb slowly arrived getting out of his car, a look of anger on his face as he clenched his fists. "This vigilante problem is getting out of hand." He said slowly as he approached the crime scene, his eyes watching as Falcones' men were taken into multiple ambulances as Loeb sighed before slowly spotting Jim in the corner of his eye, his teeth clenching as he slowly approached him. "Gordon, you and Bullock need to find this damn vigilante and arrest him, he's been causing trouble for too long," Loeb said as Jim slowly looked at him, he wanted to argue and say that the man was trying to do good but then again was he really? "W-We will deal with him, I don't know how or when but we will deal with it," Gordon said as Loeb walked past him before slowly taking out his phone and placing a call to who Gordon could only assume was Falcone. "Harvey, we need to get back to the GCPD, Loeb wants our top priority right now to be The Batman," Gordon said as Bullock sighed crossing his arms for a moment. "Fine, but you're driving." He said as the two slowly got into Gordon's car heading towards the station.

On the other side of Gotham, the streetlights flickered on and off as the engine of the Batmobile filled the night street as The Caped Crusader sped through the streets. "Alfred, I'm on my way to the Batcave," Bruce said as he quickly turned to the right speeding into an alleyway that he would come out from the other end on. "Alright sir, I have the entrance ready for when you arrive, I do hope you don't plan on staying up all night again, the fundraiser is tomorrow and I believe Mr. Dent and a lot of others needed you there," Alfred said as Bruce slammed his foot on the gas pedal, his hand pulling down a lever as the Batmobile quickly sped up as he drove towards a run-down warehouse outside of Wayne Manor, his hand turning towards a keypad as he pressed a combination of buttons, the garage of the warehouse slowly opening as the Batmobile drove inside before coming to a screeching halt as the garage door slowly closed. "Alfred, activate the elevator," Bruce said quietly as the floor below Bruce slowly began to decent downwards as he entered a large cave underground that sat right below the warehouse and Wayne Manor, an elevator shaft and stairwell allowed for quick access into the cave and back into the large mansion, the cave had multiple walkways and sections, one large section sat right in front of the elevator, a large computer with multiple monitors and tables were placed there, another section held the Batmobile for it to be parked at, another held suits, and then several more sections were empty, it was elaborate and thankfully off the books, nobody suspected anything thankfully about it as well.

Once the elevator had finished, Bruce slowly drove forward and off of it as the elevator then slowly rose back up. Soon the Batmobile came to a stop once more as the engine slowly turned off, the two bright headlights fading off as the top of the vehicle slowly lifted upwards as Bruce slowly rose to his feet before jumping out of the vehicle. "Welcome back Sir, I assume the night went mostly well," A British voice said, as Bruce turned to look at his Butler Alfred a small smile on the man's face, the man wore a black suit, and a pair of glasses, his hair was white and neat, and his eyes watched as Bruce slowly walked forward, his hands grabbing the mask part of his suit as he pressed two buttons on the side which would then unlock the mask and allow it to easily come off as he then pulled it off and held it in his hands. "Compared to how most of my nights usually go Al, I'd say it's one of the better ones," Bruce said with a small smile, which was rare for him and calmed Alfred down slightly. "Well then sir, I do hope you know that tomorrow night is the fundraiser, Mr. Dent, Gordon, Loeb, and so many more people will be there, please do try and be on your best behavior," Alfred said as Bruce let out a small chuckle as he slowly approached the suit stand. "I will Al, you head back up, I'll be there in a minute," Bruce said as Alfred slowly nodded before heading upstairs.

The sound of an elevator followed by the movement of a bookshelf filled the large manor, Alfred's head turned slightly as Bruce walked out of the elevator as the bookshelf closed behind him to cover the wall where the elevator was. "There's, leftovers in the fridge sir, Lucius also sent me an email saying he would like to speak with you tomorrow before the fundraiser, and I also took the liberty of finishing your schedule for the week," Alfred said as he slowly handed Bruce a notepad filled with times, meetings, dates, names, and more. "Thank you, Alfred, I'll look over it, you should go upstairs and head to bed or something, I'll be fine by myself for a bit," Bruce said as he looked up and at Alfred, a small smile crossing over the butler's face as he slowly nodded. "If you insist sir, I do hope you plan on getting some rest as well," Alfred said as he slowly turned to head upstairs as Bruce sat the notepad down for a moment as he then would make his meal before heading to bed as well.

Gotham Central Police Department, the home of Gotham's crooked cops, of course, there are a few good ones but most of them, however, are on Falcone's pay list or someone else's. The sound of screams filled one hallway where multiple thugs and other criminals were locked up, multiple guards keeping watch as the sound of phone calls filled another room where people called talking about how they were robbed, or their car was stolen, and in another room sat Detective Jim Gordon, his desk was mostly neat except for a pile of paperwork and crime reports, on his desk sat a small coffee cup, an ashtray, a picture of him and his two kids, and lastly a picture of him and Harvey Bullock solving one of their biggest crimes to this day, the murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne by the hands of Joe Chill. "Loeb wants us to find this Batguy, I feel like even if we catch him he'll just get away," Harvey said a bit annoyed as he sat at his desk across from Jim, his eyes glancing around the room for a moment. "And on top of finding this vigilante, Loeb wants us to attend the fundraiser event tomorrow, the damn nerve that man has," Bullock said with annoyance in his voice as Gordon looked up at him slowly nodding. "I plan on bringing Barbara and James Jr., Thankfully Mr. Wayne is nice enough to give us some of the best seats around," Gordon said as he slowly took out a cigarette as he lit it for a moment with a small sigh. "I'm sure one day Loeb will get what's coming to him, but until then we just do as he says," Gordon said with a small sigh as slowly looked down at his watch for a moment. "It's getting late Jim, you should head home," Bullock said as Jim slowly nodded. "All right, let me go see Nygma and hand something over to him before I head out," Jim said quietly as he slowly stood up, his hand grabbing his coat from the back of his chair as he pulled it off before pulling it on. "See you tomorrow then." Bullock said quietly as Jim made his way towards one of the many hallways and towards a door with the nameplate reading 'Edward Nygma.'

The hallway which led to Nygma's office was mostly empty, a few doors lined it but the section was mostly used for forensics work which left Nygma usually by himself. "Let's hope he's still here," Jim said quietly as he approached the door, his hand gently knocking as he heard a voice reply from inside. "Come in!" The voice said as Jim slowly grabbed the door handle pulling it downwards as he slowly made his way inside. "Well, hello Detective!" Ed said as he slowly turned, he wore a green suit with a purple tie, his hair was brown and mostly neat, and a black pair of glasses sat on his face, different lab equipment sat around the room and a pair of black gloves sat next to him, and a book with a large question mark sat next to the gloves which had clearly been read a lot. "Is there anything you need to be solved? Perhaps a mystery, or case that you can't seem to solve." Nygma said with a small smile, as Gordon slowly shook his head before pulling out a small plastic bag from his coat pocket, inside sat a small bat-shaped like object, it was mostly black except for a few spots of red on one end. "I need you to run some scans on this, check for fingerprints, or what kinda material it uses," Jim said as he slowly handed it to the man in green. "What exactly is it?" Nygma slowly asked as he looked over it, his eyes widening a bit as he noticed the bit of red on the tip. "It's some sort of projectile that The Batman uses, I'm assuming if we can find out what it's made of or even who made it we could narrow down the possibilities of who he is," Jim said quietly as Nygma slowly pulled his gloves on before opening the plastic bag to take it out as he held the object in his hands. "So, it's some sort of Batarang," Edward said with a small chuckle as he pulled his arm back briefly, pretending as if he was going to throw it before setting it back down. "I'll take a look at it as soon as possible," Nygma said as Jim slowly nodded before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Gordon slowly arrived outside of his apartment, his car door slowly opening as he stepped out of the car before slowly shutting the door. "Hopefully they're asleep," Jim said with a quiet sigh as he made his way up the stairs and towards his apartment as he slowly stood in front of the door for a moment as he began to make his way inside, the home was mostly empty, all the lights were off except for the lights in the living room, and the small light that came from the T.V. "They must have already gone to bed." Jim said quietly as he let out a small sigh as he then shut the door behind him before turning his head towards the couch, a small smile forming on his face as he noticed his daughter asleep on the couch."James must have worn her out." Jim said with a small laugh as he slowly picked Barbara up in his arms for a moment, his eyes looking down at her briefly as he made his way through a small hallway and into her room as he slowly laid her down on her bed. "Goodnight." He said quietly as he smiled down at her as he slowly turned walking towards the door as he slowly was stopped by Barbara's voice for a moment. "D-Dad, a-are you going to leave like Mom did?" She asked causing Jim to stop in his place, his eyes widening for a brief moment as he slowly turned to look at his nine-year-old daughter. "No, I'll always be here for you," Jim said as he slowly walked towards her and hugged her for a brief moment as Barbara slowly hugged back. "Get some rest, we need to be at that fundraiser pretty early tomorrow," Jim said as his daughter nodded before he slowly walked out of the room and back into the hallway as he glanced into James' room to see him asleep in his crib as he smiled before making his way into his bedroom and heading to sleep.

The sun slowly rose over Gotham as Bruce Wayne stood inside the manor, his eyes looking into a mirror as he slowly adjusted the tie on his suit before fixing his dark hair as he smiled. "Sir, the car is ready downstairs to take you to Wayne Industries and then to the fundraiser at City Hall," Alfred said as Bruce smiled slowly stepping out of his room as he looked back at Alfred. "Thank you, Alfred, I'll see you at the fundraiser in a few hours," Bruce said as Alfred nodded looking at him for a moment. "I do hope you have your speech prepared for tonight," Alfred said as Bruce slowly nodded. "I have it ready," Bruce said as he made his way down the stairs and out of the manor as he slowly got inside of a limo as it made its way towards Wayne Industries.

Bruce slowly stepped out of the limo as he approached the doors to Wayne Industries, two armed guards standing at the front slowly opening the doors to allow him inside. "Thank you," Bruce said as he adjusted his tie for a moment as he made his way through the main entrance and towards one large elevator that was for him and other high ranked individuals. "Good morning Mr. Wayne." The woman at the front desk said as Bruce smiled waving before taking out a small card as he slid it through a scanner as the elevator door slowly opened and he stepped inside pressing the button to the top floor as the elevator made its way up. "Welcome, Mr. Wayne." A security guard said as Bruce smiled looking at him. "Good morning," Bruce replied as he approached his office slowly opening the door to step inside as he slowly took his phone placing a call as he shut the door behind him. "Lucius, I'm heading downstairs," Bruce said into his phone as he approached a bookshelf. "All right Bruce, I have everything ready for you down here," Lucius said as Bruce slowly touched the side of the bookshelf as a small beeping sound was heard from a fingerprint scanner on the side as he moved his hand away as the bookshelf slowly slid open to reveal an elevator. "I'll see you soon," Bruce said as he hung up before putting his phone away as he pressed the button to send the elevator down as the bookshelf slowly closed and the elevator made its descent.

The elevator slowly came to a stop as the door slowly opened to reveal a large room with machinery, and lab equipment lying around, the room was mostly neat and looked like a normal workplace. "Good to see you, Bruce." Said the voice of Lucius Fox, the leader of the R&D department at Wayne Industries, the man had dark skin and hair and wore a brown suit and a pair of glasses. Once Bruce stepped out of the elevator, Lucius' hand pressing a button under the desk causing the room to change slightly, one part of the floor slowly opened up for a table to come out of it as a few panels on the walls slowly opened to reveal multiple items lining them including a grappling hook, batarangs, and many more. "You too Lucius, so what did you want to tell me about?" Bruce slowly asked as Lucius quickly jumped up approaching the table in the middle of the room, a white covering sat over a few items as he slowly pulled it away. "The new and improved Bat suit, I think I really outdid it on this one, and it's almost done," Lucius said as Bruce approached the armor, his hand touching the symbol for a moment as he slowly nodded. "When will it be ready?" Bruce slowly asked as he looked up. "Next month, I should have it and a few new items ready, then I just start work on that other project you wanted," Lucius said as Bruce slowly smiled. "Thank you, Lucius, will you be at the fundraiser?" Bruce slowly asked as Lucius shook his head. "No, I have to get home and watch the kids," Lucius said with a small laugh as Bruce nodded. "Have fun with that, I should get going, I'll see you tomorrow," Bruce said as he made his way back into the elevator, heading back up and out of Wayne Industries.

The limo slowly pulled up outside of City Hall, flashes of cameras and screaming filled the streets as Bruce Wayne slowly stepped out of the limo for a moment. "Good Afternoon!" Bruce yelled out as he walked through the crowd, hundreds of reporters yelling and asking questions as he continued walking. "Welcome, Mr. Wayne." An armed guard said as he slowly opened the door to allow Bruce into the building as he stepped inside. "Well, well, well, if it isn't our host!" A voice said as Bruce smiled looking at the cities District Attorney Harvey Dent, the man wore a black suit, and had brown hair, in his hand was a small coin which he twirled around his fingers. "Thanks for the welcoming Harvey, sorry I was a bit late I had to talk to someone at Wayne Industries," Bruce said with a small smile as Harvey lead him up a small set of stairs and onto a platform with a few tables and chairs. "We get the table closest to the stairs, we can look over the railing and see everyone below as well," Harvey said as he slowly set down and Bruce slowly pulled up a chair and took his seat as well. "Well then, everyone should be here soon," Harvey said with a smile as he turned his head to see Alfred heading up the stairs as Alfred took his seat next to Bruce. "Sorry I'm late Master Bruce, the traffic was a problem," Alfred said as Bruce looked at him. "It's fine Alfred," Bruce said quietly as his eyes glanced around the room as he noticed a woman with dark black hair, and a black dress in the corner of the room, a small smile forming on his face before he slowly turned his attention back to the entrance as hundreds of people started to enter the building. "I hope the caterers made enough food," Bruce said with a small laugh as Harvey nodded for a moment. "I'm sure they did, you're paying them after all," Harvey said as Bruce slowly stood up. "I'll go get everyone drinks, Gordon should arrive soon so I'm sure him and Barbara will want something to drink," Bruce said as he slowly stood up walking downstairs and heading towards a small bar that had been set up as he slowly got in line behind a smaller man.

"Get me a glass of whiskey dear, hell throw in a beer as well pleased." The man said to the female bartender, the man's accent was slightly thick and clearly English, the man wore a black coat and top hat and stood at about 4'10, in one hand he held a umbrella that he used as some kinda cane from the way he was supporting himself with it, in the other hand however he held a cigar which he blew smoke out of as he slowly took his drink from the bartender as he got rid of his cigar before turning around to see Bruce. "Well, this is an honor." He said in a shock as he looked up at Bruce, the man had a monocle on one of his eyes, and his nose was weirdly shaped almost like that of a bird. "Bruce Wayne," Bruce said slowly as he held his hand out for a moment, as the other gentleman slowly laughed for a moment. "I know who you are." He said as he took Bruce's hand as he shook it. "Oswald Cobblepot, it's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." He said with a chuckle as he looked at Bruce for a moment. "I own the Iceberg Lounge, I'm sure you've heard of it." He said as Bruce slowly nodded, his eyes looking down at the man. "I have, I hear from Lex Luthor it's one of the few places in Gotham you have to visit," Bruce said with a small laugh as Oswald chuckled nodding for a moment. "If you'd like Mr. Cobblepot there's an open table upstairs you can have if you want, consider it an offer of a possible future friendship and business relationship," Bruce said as Oswald smiled looking at him. "Thank you, I guess the rumors about you aren't quite true after all," Oswald said as he made his way upstairs and Bruce approached the bartender.

"I'd like a glass of whiskey, a bottle of wine, and two beers as well as a coke delivered to my table please," Bruce said for a moment as he looked at the bartender as she slowly nodded. "Of course Mr. Wayne." She said for a moment as the bartender slowly grabbed a tray and started to put a few glasses, bottles, and other stuff on it as Bruce slowly started to turn around as the lights in the room slowly turned a bit darker and music started to play. "To keep the night interesting before the big speech and before everyone probably gets drunk, we had someone request a dance." A DJ said as Bruce smiled for a moment crossing his arms as multiple people got up and made their way to the open area as they slowly began to dance, Bruce, watching for a moment before he slowly felt a hand on his shoulder as another hand grabbed his arm. "You look like you're alone, and everyone else here is dancing, so maybe we should join them." A female voice said, the voice was calm and quiet, but also seductive and worrying. "Well, I don't mind," Bruce said slowly turning around to see the woman that he had seen earlier, the one with the dark hair and black dress. "Let's go then." She said as she slowly took his hand in hers as she placed her hand on his hip for a moment as he slowly followed her lead, a small smirk forming on her lips as they danced. "What's your name by the way?" The woman slowly asked, of course however she must have known who he was. "Bruce, what's yours?" He slowly asked as they continued dancing. "Selina, Selina Kyle." She replied as they continued their dance, as a small whitish blue light slowly shone on them as the song slowly began to come to an end. "Well, it'd be nice if we could dance like this forever," Selina said quietly as she slowly moved one of her hands to his cheek as she looked him in the eyes for a moment and he looked back into her's, her nails almost scratching his face as she leaned forward to kiss him, her free hand sliding past his pocket which he didn't think much of. "Sorry, we just met," Selina said with a small smirk on her lips as she stopped herself from kissing him, a mere inch from his lips. "I should go, I have a friend that's waiting on me." She said quietly as the song came to an end and Bruce slowly nodded. "It was nice meeting you." He said quietly as she slowly turned back heading towards a table as Bruce slowly made his way back upstairs to see Jim, and Barbara had arrived.

After roughly an hour everyone had arrived, in a table in the corner of the room sat Police Commissioner Loeb, Mayor Hill, and the infamous Carmine Falcone, in the middle of the room and behind Bruce's table sat Oswald Cobblepot, his table sat in the middle opposite and parallel to both tables. "Well, looks like everyone is here now," Bruce said with a small smile as he took a drink from his glass before slowly standing up as he made his way downstairs and towards a large stage as he stepped onto it and approached a podium where a microphone was placed. "Well, since everyone has arrived I assume it's time to get started," Bruce said with a small smile and laugh as he looked over at the crowd. "Today, I'm here to announce that Wayne Industries will be funding and supplying Gotham City Police Department and City Hall with state of the art technology from Wayne Industries." He said quietly as he fixed his tie for a moment. "As we all know, Mayor Hill is running for reelection, but my friend Harvey Dent is also running, I'm not going to talk politics though so no matter who wins I'm sure they will both try and make Gotham safer," Bruce said, he knew the last part wasn't true though considering what Hill was like. "So, with the election coming soon, I would like to announce that there will be a party on the night of the election as well at Wayne Manor, I'd be honored to have you all there," Bruce said as he smiles looking over the crowd as he noticed Selina in the distance heading towards an elevator, a keycard in her hand as she scanned the keycard across a scanner as the elevator slowly opened to allow her inside, while Bruce watched his hand slowly reached down to check his pocket as he noticed the keycard that he had been given was gone. "Well, umm, I have more to announce but I think the food is almost done, so I'll allow everyone to go ahead and eat first," Bruce said with a smile as people cheered and started to head towards the caterer to get their food.

Bruce slowly made his way back to his table as a hand slowly grabbed his arm stopping him in place. "Nice to see you helping out the city Wayne, it's definitely a nice change." A voice said as Bruce looked to see Carmine Falcone. "Thanks, I'm happy with what we will be doing," Bruce said as Carmine slowly smiled. "I have a feeling you and I will get along damn well, I hope we can plan a business arrangement sometime in the near future." He said as Bruce nodded and Falcone slowly loosened his group as Bruce prepared to walk out before the tapping of something on the ground caused him to stop. "Well, I see your quite busy planning a lot of arrangements tonight." A British voice said with a small chuckle as Bruce turned slightly to see Oswald Cobblepot. "Well, it wasn't my intention," Bruce said with a small laugh as Falcone scanned Cobblepot for a moment slowly raising his brow. "Sorry to rudely join in, I'm Oswald Cobblepot, it's an honor to meet you, Mr. Falcone." He said as he held his hand out and Falcone slowly shook it. "I have a good feeling about tonight Mr. Falcone, I feel like it's going to be big," Oswald said as Carmine smiled. "Well, I'm sure Mr. Wayne will find a way to make it big." He said with a laugh as Oswald slowly walked towards his table and Bruce walked towards an exit as he made his way outside and down a set of stairs and into an alleyway as the sun began to set.

Once Bruce entered the alleyway he slowly took out his phone as he sent a message to Lucius telling him to send the car. "Time to stop whoever this woman is," Bruce said quietly as the Batmobile slowly drove into the alleyway stopping in front of him as he approached a side compartment that slid open to reveal a spare suit inside as he pulled it on. "Lucius, a woman is heading to the upstairs floors of City Hall, whoever she is, she's good," Bruce said quietly as he grabbed his grappling hook firing it upwards as he grappled forward. "All right, I'm working on getting into the cameras at City Hall, but it may take me a minute," Lucius replied in his communicator as Bruce slowly sat on the edge of a nearby rooftop, his eyes scanning the floor as he noticed the elevator was stopped on the third floor. "I'm going in," Bruce said quietly as he glided forward before landing on the rooftop of the City Hall building. "Lucius, I'm heading inside the building," Bruce said quietly as he made his way into a ventilation system before traveling to the third floor and slowly coming out.

Once inside the building, the Caped vigilante slowly walked past a multitude of desks, the moon was starting to rise in the background and the floor was mostly empty except for the light from the elevator. "She's not on this floor," Bruce said quietly as he approached the elevator to see a black dress laying on the floor, as he then slowly looked upwards to see the escape hatch open. "She's on the fifth floor, I'm heading up now," Bruce said as he grappled upwards before arriving on the fifth floor of the building, his eyes scanning the room as he slowly stood up walking through the room. "Almost done." A female voice said as he turned his head to see the door to the mayor's office open as a woman in a black costume stood at the mayor's computer downloading files onto a flash drive. "I suggest you hand over that flash drive," Bruce said quietly as he approached the woman, his eyes staring at her as the woman smiled turning around. "Well, I guess the Bat isn't a myth after all," she said as her eyes watched the man in grey and black, her lips forming into a smile. "I suggest you give up now before you get on my bad side," Bruce said as Selina slowly grabbed the flash drive for a moment as she smiled.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have work to do, and the man that hired me is paying a lot." She said quietly as the download finished and she removed the flash drive before flipping over the desk as Bruce ran after her. "Hand over the flash drive!" He yelled out as he Selina slowly turned to try and kick the man as Bruce leaned back barely avoiding the kick, the woman was agile and quick, which made up for her lack of fighting skills other than brawling. "You really should learn to stop watching girls when they're trying to work," Selina said teasing him as she slowly swiped at him with the claws that were on her suit as Bruce dodged to the side before slowly delivering a blow to her stomach and knocking her back a bit. "You really are no fun," Selina said with a smirk as she swung at Bruce, the vigilante quickly grabbing her arm and flipping her over and slamming her down on a table. "Give me the flash drive," Batman ordered as he stared down and into her eyes, a small smile forming on her face as she leaned forward, her lips almost on his. "No." She whispered before quickly delivering a kick to his stomach and swiping at his face with her claws as she then rolled out of his grasp. "It's been fun bats, but this Kitty's got to run." She said as she ran towards a stairwell that led to the rooftop as Bruce chased after her.

Once on the rooftop, Selina made her way to the ledge as Bruce fired his batclaw at her, the hook wrapping around her arm as he yanked her backward. "It's over! Face it, you've lost." Bruce said quietly as Selina slowly stood up with a small smirk. "I don't think that's quite true, but come on if you think you can stop me," Selina said quietly as she ran at the Caped Crusader, her claws out as she swiped at him multiple times forcing Bruce to dodge from left to right before quickly delivering a kick to the back of her leg as he grabbed her arm slowly forcing her to her knees. "Give me the flash drive!" Bruce ordered as Selina slowly smiled. "I really don't think you know what's going to happen," Selina said as she grabbed the whip that was held at her side as she whipped it backward's some causing Bruce to jump back as Selina slowly got back up and Bruce charged at her, the whitish blue light of the moon above them illuminating the night sky.

Selina would try and kick the vigilante as he blocked it with his own leg before sending a punch at her as she ducked under it before delivering a blow to the side of his head as Bruce stepped back some and Selina shook her hand for a moment. "I can't tell which is harder, your mask or your head," Selina said as Bruce clenched his fists before swinging at her as she dodged, he would then spin around to deliver an elbow to the side of her head as she stumbled backward. "You know, you really are starting to not be that fun," Selina said as she held her head where a bruise was already forming. "This is over," Bruce said slowly approaching her as he stared down at her, a smile forming on Selina's face as she looked into his eyes. "You know, when I meant doing this dance forever, I really didn't mean like this." She said with a small chuckle as Bruce's eyes widened slightly as she leaned forward almost kissing him before allowing one of her nails to gently cut his cheek. "You've lost, just hand me the flash drive and I'll deliver you to blackgate personally," Bruce said quietly as Selina glanced down before slowly shaking her head. "I can't let that happen, I'd be killed, but I should warn you about something, someone is going to attack City Hall, hell maybe he had me go upstairs as some sort of distraction," Selina said quietly as she looked at Bruce's eyes once more as Bruce looks back into hers before he slowly heard screams followed by multiple gunshots as he turned. "I'm sorry about this, they forced me to help them, they have someone I care about hostage," Selina said quietly as she took a step back. "Selina, don't do this, just give me the flash drive and I can help you," Bruce said quietly as Selina continued backing away. "It's been fun Bats, I hope we can do this again, but you can't be in two places at once, and you can't save everyone inside and go after me," Selina said before quickly jumping off of the building as Bruce stepped forward briefly wanting to chase after her before he turned around and ran downstairs.

Outside City Hall a black van slowly pulled up as three men jumped out all wearing black masks, and all three of them armed with assault rifles and pistols as they quickly shot the two guards before approaching the entrance as a man in a white suit and black skull-like mask slowly got out as well and followed behind them. "It's time we show Gotham, who it's new crime boss is." The leader said with a chuckle as his men kicked the doors open and the man in the Black Mask slowly walked inside as two more vans pulled up and multiple men got out as they followed behind Black Mask. "Sorry, I'm a bit late to the party! It seems I lost my invite, but don't worry, I'm only here for one man." He said as he approached a nearby table as he slowly jumped onto it. "I'm looking for Carmine Falcone, so, which one of you are him?!" Black Mask slowly asked as his men began to scan the room and start to force people to the ground as they began to secure the building and hold hostages as Falcone didn't move. "Fine, let me try this again." He said as he pressed the barrel of his gun against a woman's head. "WHICH ONE OF YOU IS CARMINE FALCONE!?" He yelled out as Falcone slammed his fist on the table before slowly standing up as he approached the stairs. "Good, that's good." The man said as he released the woman and two of his thugs grabbed Falcone forcing him to the ground. "Take him outside to the Van." The man ordered as he approached him. "It's an honor to meet you, Falcone, you can call me Black Mask." He said as he walked around the room making sure no one tried anything.

Alfred sat with Jim and Harvey alone as Barbara had gone to the bathroom. "So, I suspect Bruce should be getting back any second now," Alfred said quietly as Jim nodded. "Me and Barbara should probably be leaving soon," Jim said quietly as he prepared to get up before the sound of two gunshots caused everyone to turn before the door was quickly kicked open, the British man in the corner of the room glancing upwards as he held his umbrella tightly for a moment. "Shit, that's a lot of guys," Harvey said quietly as he slammed his fist on the table briefly, he had thought about getting multiple police officers to guard the building, but he figured with the likes of Carmine Falcone, Hill, and Loeb here that no one would dare show up or try anything. "I'll call for backup, the station isn't far so they'll get here quick," Jim said quietly as he reached for his phone before six men made their way up the stairs as they aimed their guns at them. "If any of you move, you're dead." One of the men said quietly as Jim slowly moved his hands away, his eyes turning to look towards the bathrooms where Barbara was.

The door to the bathroom slowly opened as Barbara stepped out of it, the young girls' eyes scanning the room as she saw her dad surrounded by a man with a gun. "Dad!" She yelled out with fear in her voice as she ran forward before one of Black Mask's thugs knocked her down with the back of his hand as he slowly approached her aiming his gun at her. "Stupid brat." He said quietly as he kept the gun aimed at her, his finger on the trigger as tears began to fill Barbara's eyes before the lights in the building slowly went off. "The hell?" The man with the gun pointed to Barbara said as he slowly glanced around before Barbara slowly looked past him to see a figure standing behind him, as the figure quickly slipped his arm under the thugs before covering his mouth with his hand and wrapping his arm around his throat to knock him unconscious. "B-Batman?" Barbara slowly said in shock as Bruce laid the man down and he looked at Barbara with a small smile as he held a finger up to his mouth to signal to her to stay quiet as he then pointed to the bathroom for her to hide.

Once the power went out, Black Mask knew that The Bat had arrived. "Take Falcone to the van, I want to meet this masked freak." He said with a laugh as he stepped back approaching a table as the lights in the building slowly turned back on. "So, let's play a game, whichever one of my thugs kills The Bat gets paid ten thousand dollars." He said as all of his thugs raised their weapons up. "There's roughly thirteen of them, and one of you, I hope you know what you're doing, one wrong move and people could die." He said as he slowly made his way to the exit. "I hope we can properly meet soon, I have a feeling me, you, and my business partner would get along great." He said with a chuckle as Bruce slowly leapt off of the chandelier above as he landed on the ground below. "It's over Black Mask." He said quietly as the man simply smiled. "Well, maybe for you, but not for me." He said as he slowly fired two bullets at the vigilante as Bruce quickly rolled to the side watching as Black Mask ran out of the building. "Well, then boys seems like the bat is all ours." The thugs said as they all began to open fire and Bruce ran for cover behind a nearby wall.

The gunfire continued as people screamed trying to get to safety, a few people getting hit by bullets in the crossfire as Bruce clenched his fists. "Lucius, can you hear me?" Bruce slowly asked into his communicator as he heard the men slowly walking forward. "Yes Bruce, I'm into the camera system as well, any plan you have?" Lucius asked as Bruce slowly nodded. "Yeah, I just need you to cut off the power again, this time as long as possible," Bruce said as he pulled out a batarang as he threw it at the chandelier causing it to fall to the floor nearly landing on a few of the thugs. "Turn it off now, and send the Batmobile to the entrance," Bruce said as the lights went off and Bruce grappled upwards to a hanging light above as he stared down at a six Man group as they scanned everything. "Three of you head to the stairwell! The rest of us will make sure that this bat freak doesn't go anywhere." One of the men said as three men ran towards the stairwell making their way up it to make sure that he didn't escape or go to the second floor.

"Lucius, send the Batmobile through the entrance on my count," Bruce said quietly as he watched four men slowly approach the entrance to keep it secure as they slowly scanned the room with their flashlights. "Three, two, one," Bruce said quietly as he watched the entrance as the Batmobile quickly crashed through it sending the four men flying backward as the other six men turned, Bruce's hand quickly grabbing two batarangs as he threw it into the shoulders of two men before sending two more into their knees as they all fell down. "You thought you could take me out, but I don't quite think you know who and what I am!" Bruce yelled out as he fired his batclaw onto another one in the group as he pulled the man back and into a table as the three remaining men looked up to see him as they slowly opened fire and Bruce dropped a smoke pellet right where they stood as he jumped off of the light he was on. "W-WHAT THE HELL IS HE!?" One of the men asked before a yell filled the silent void followed by the crashing of a table and the loud sound of a fist colliding with someone's head. "I'll kill you, you son of a bi-" before the man could finish a hook had been wrapped around his leg as he was pulled to the ground and dropped his gun before his face was then smashed into the ground as the smoke cleared and Bruce approached the last thug as he dropped his gun. "P-Please d-don't kill me." He begged as Bruce stared at him before grabbing him by his throat and slamming him into the nearby bar before knocking him unconscious as Bruce heard the last three men start to run down the stairwell as Bruce slowly walked inside grappling upwards and stopping the men in their tracks. "Kill him!" One of them yelled as Bruce quickly grabbed the barrel of his gun turning it away from him as he delivered a kick into the man's stomach before slamming his head into him and pushing him over the railing before throwing the gun into the head of the second man. "O-Oh g-god, i-is he dead?" The last man asked as he watched his friend hit the floor and dropped his gun. "No, but I'm sure he has a lot of broken bones, the fall wasn't enough to kill him though," Bruce said as he approached the last man who began to step back even more as Bruce slammed his head into the wall before the lights slowly turned back on and the building was quickly evacuated.

Once the lights came back on, Jim Gordon slowly rose to his feet as he glanced around hearing the sound of multiple sirens fill the nights' sky as Paramedics and Officers rushed inside getting everyone to safety and taking people to Ambulances. "BARBARA!" Jim slowly yelled out as he ran down the stairs, his heart was pounding and sweat ran down his body as he rushed to the bathroom pushing the door open. "BARBARA!" He yelled out once more as he slowly saw his daughter and ran towards her. "Oh thank God you're safe." He said hugging her as he picked her up. "D-Dad, Batman saved me." She said as Jim looked at her for a moment as he began to carry her outside, those words replaying in his head.

On the rooftop of City Hall, the last thug that Bruce had taken out slowly awoke as Batman stared down at him. "P-Please don't kill me!" He begged as the vigilante grabbed him by the throat lifting him upwards and holding him against the ledge. "WHERE'S FALCONE BEING HELD!" Bruce asked as the man screamed and Bruce tightened his grip. "Talk." He ordered as he slowly loosened it. "B-Black Mask will kill me." He said as Bruce delivered a blow to his stomach. "AND I WILL DO WORSE!" He yelled out as he stared him in the eyes. "I either loosen my grip on you and drop you, or tighten my grip on you and crush your windpipe, so talk before I get pissed," Bruce ordered as the man slowly cried. "Y-You won't kill me." He said as Bruce slowly let go of him as the man yelled before Bruce fired his batclaw around his ankle hanging him upside down in mid-air. "Talk, or I let you fall." He ordered as the man cried more. "H-He's taking him to an old warehouse, they used to package and sell fish, and he's meeting this man tomorrow that goes by Penguin, that's all I know!" The man said as Bruce slowly pulled him back up. "J-Just what the hell are you exactly?" The man asked with fear in his voice and eyes. "I'm Batman." He replied before slamming his head into the ground and knocking him unconscious before wrapping a rope around his ankle and hanging him from a nearby perch where two officers stood below.

Soon Bruce had made his way into the Batmobile which was located back in the alley behind City Hall. "Bruce, I've sent the file of Selina Kyle to your computer, but I also did some research on Black Mask and sent what I found," Lucius said quietly as Bruce slowly eased his foot on the gas pedal and began to drive out of the alleyway. "Thank you, Lucius, I'm heading back to the Batcave, that's all for tonight," Bruce said quietly as he sped through the streets, his eyes watching the road closely as he made his way into the Batcave.

Once inside the large cave, he would then get out of the Batmobile and remove his mask as he approached the Batcomputer. "Time to see what Lucius found." He said as he slowly set down in the chair his eyes scanning the screen as he opened up two files, the first one about Selina Kyle, his head turning slightly as he heard the elevator before Alfred walked out and ran towards him. "Oh, thank God you're safe sir, I-I don't know what I would do if you had died," Alfred said quietly as Bruce looked at him for a moment before Alfred's eyes slowly looked at the screen. "And who exactly is this woman? She looks familiar, is she the one you danced with?" Alfred asked as Bruce nodded. "Yes, and she managed to get a keycard off of me and steal files from the mayor's computer. She was raised on the streets, no family, and no real criminal history." Bruce said quietly as he knew that this meant that she had not been caught yet as Alfred figured out that was the case pretty quickly. "And as for Black Mask, his gang has been rising in power, and tensions have been rising between him and Falcone for a while," Bruce said quietly as he read through the file, he needed to figure out who this guy was and who was helping him. "Do you have any idea where he is exactly?" Alfred asked as Bruce slowly shook his head. "He's supposed to meet a man at an old warehouse they used to sell and ship fish, I have a feeling they won't kill Falcone not yet anyway, but he will be used for ransom," Bruce said quietly as he slowly stood up. "They don't meet until tomorrow night, so I'll find Falcone and save him before taking him, Black Mask, and this Penguin guy to Black Gate," Bruce said quietly as Alfred slowly nodded. "Well, I think it's best that you and I get some rest sir, we have a lot to do tomorrow," Alfred said quietly as Bruce nodded as the two men slowly went upstairs, the lights of the Batcave turning off, and the batsuit sitting quietly on it's stand in the darkness of the cave.

(This is the end to chapter 1, please suggest stuff in the comments and vote the story if you enjoyed it. I will try and update it whenever I have the chapters finished. This story will consist of ten chapters which will mostly be smaller than this one except for maybe Chapter Five and Ten which will probably be near the same length. This story will be updated monthly more than likely.


	5. Chapter 2: Joe Chill Part 1

(This chapter ended up being longer than chapter one, but it is much more action oriented and I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 2 Joe Chill

The sun slowly rose over Gotham, the bright sky illuminating the dark and chaotic city. Bruce Wayne made his way through Wayne Manor as he adjusted his tie before walking into the kitchen of the Manor where Alfred sat reading a newspaper. "Attack on City Hall stopped, multiple men and women injured, police working to stop both Batman and Black Mask." Alfred read quietly as he set the paper down, Bruce looking over at him for a moment as he then glanced at the newspaper. "Alfred, you should know by now they'll write anything that sells papers," Bruce said quietly as he walked past Alfred gently patting the butler on the back. "Besides, the people I saved don't think that." He said as he fixed his collar for a moment before looking at Alfred. "I'll be back after work, you just take the day off and worry about yourself for today Alfred," Bruce said quietly as Alfred sighed before slowly nodding. "I'll try Master Bruce." He said for a moment as Bruce walked outside slowly entering a limo as he was driven towards Wayne Industries.

The limo pulled up outside of Wayne Industries as Bruce stepped outside closing the door and heading into Wayne Industries. "Good Morning Mr. Wayne." The lady at the front said as Bruce smiled heading into the elevator and up to his office as he made his way through the hallway. "Good Morning Mr. Wayne." Said a female voice as Bruce turned to look at his secretary with a smile. "Good morning Caroline," Bruce said as he looked at her, she had red hairs and wore a green outfit with glasses. "Do you have my to-do list for the day?" Bruce asked as Caroline slowly handed him a clipboard. "Yes sir, I also emailed it to you." She said as Bruce nodded before entering his office. "Don't forget about the meeting with Mr. Sionis at ten!" She yelled out as Bruce nodded before entering his office as he shut the door behind him before approaching his desk as he slowly set down. "Right then, now it's about time I get to work." He said quietly as he slowly opened his laptop signing into it. "Just a few papers and that's all before the meeting." He said quietly as he began his work for the day.

The sound of a phone ringing slowly filled Bruce's office as he tapped a button answering the call. "Mr. Wayne, Mr. Sionis is here, would you like me to send him in?" His secretary asked as Bruce slowly closed his laptop before standing up as he smiled. "Yes, please send him in, you can go and head to get lunch as well," Bruce said before hanging up as he approached the front of his desk slowly leaning against it as he adjusted his suit, the door to his office slowly opening as a man wearing a dark blue suit walked in, his hair was combed neatly and was a dark brown, his eyes were also brown. "Thanks for having me here Mr. Wayne, I needed to discuss something urgently with you." The man said as Bruce looked at him before gesturing for the man to take his seat as he quickly did.

"What is it that you need Roman?" Bruce slowly asked as he approached a large bottle of wine as he slowly poured two glasses as he approached Roman handing him the glass as he took it, his hands clenching the glass tightly as he quickly downed it. "Look, I really hate to ask you this Bruce, but I need money again, I'm still working on paying you back, but Janus Cosmetics is losing money fast, I'm trying to fix it though I swear," Roman said as Bruce looked at him for a moment as he sighed. "This is the third time this year, I wanna help Roman, I really do but I can't keep loaning you money to save your company," Bruce said quietly as Roman slowly clenched his fist before slamming it on the nearby table. "Damnit, Bruce! I just need a little more time!" He yelled out causing Bruce to slowly curl his hand into a fist. "Look, Roman, the only other option I have is to buy your company, but if I do that you can't stay as the president of Janus Cosmetics." He said quietly as Roman slowly looked up at him as he quickly lifted himself up. "JANUS COSMETICS IS MY FAMILIES COMPANY! THEY PUT EVERYTHING INTO IT! I'm not going to step down or sell my company, my family has worked too hard on it just for you Wayne's to come and fuck everything up, then again maybe that's what all you Wayne's are good for." Roman said as he quickly stood up and began to walk out of Bruce's office, a small sigh escaping his lips as he watched the man leave.

Once Roman was gone Bruce slowly approached his chair again as he slowly went to sit down before his phone quickly began to ring, his eyes looking at the number to see a call from Jim Gordon as he slowly answered it. "Something wrong Jim?" Bruce slowly asked into the phone as he heard Jim slowly sigh, the sigh giving Bruce a feeling that things weren't all right. "One of my friends at Blackgate called me today, he said that Joe Chill wanted to talk," Jim said quietly as he slowly held his phone a bit tighter. "He wants to talk with you, Bruce," Jim said quietly as Bruce slowly stood up, his heart slowly pounding as he gripped his phone tightly in one hand. "I'll head to Blackgate during my lunch break, I would like to speak with him alone," Bruce said quietly before hanging up as he slowly made his way out of Wayne Industries and towards a red Mustang as he slowly got inside. "Not one of my fanciest cars, but it will do for now," Bruce said quietly as he made his drive towards the prison that held some of the most dangerous criminals, Blackgate Penitentiary.

The gates of the Penitentiary slowly opened as Bruce drove inside, his car stopping at the front of the building as he slowly stepped out. "Never thought I would come here." He said quietly for a moment as he slowly approached the doors to the prison, multiple guards patrolled the outside of the building as two guards slowly opened the front doors as Bruce walked inside and slowly made his way through security. "Where is Joe Chill waiting to meet at exactly?" Bruce asked a guard as the guard looked at him. "He's in the medical Ward, he's alone right now thankfully so it will just be you and him." The guard said quietly before pointing down the hall towards the location as Bruce nodded before making his way down the Halls of the penitentiary, his mind starting to think back to the night that his parents were killed.

-Twenty Years Ago-

The streets of Gotham were quiet, multiple cars passed a movie theater as the street was filled with the bright lights of the street lamps nearby. "So, what'd you think of the movie?" A tall slender Man asked, the man's hair was black and he had a black mustache, his family standing behind him, his son was about eight and had black hair, and his wife had short dark hair. "It was amazing!" The young boy yelled out with excitement as he jumped up and down, a small laugh escaping the father's lips. "Martha, Bruce, come on." He said quietly as Martha smiled taking Bruce's hand as they slowly crossed the street. "Dad, when we get home can I tell Alfred about the movie?" Bruce asked as his father nodded. "Of course you can Bruce." His father said as he smiled, the family slowly walking into an alleyway.

The alleyway was mostly quiet, it was also usually empty of any crime, the alleyway allowed them to walk to their car easily and avoid any paparazzi. "I wanna be just like The Gray Ghost one day!" Bruce said happily as he thought back to the movie, it was about a hero who had risen due to the bad events in his life, Martha and Thomas smiling as they watched him and slowly made their way through the alleyway, the family walking further into it as a man slowly came out from the shadows, the man's clothes were dirty, and he had long brown hair that was mostly covered by a brown cap. "Hands up!" The man said as he slowly pulled out a small revolver, his finger on the hammer as he cocked it back, the gun being aimed at Thomas. "Money, wallet, jewelry, all of it. NOW!" The man ordered as Thomas slowly put his arm in front of Bruce pushing him back some. "All right, just put the gun down, you don't need to do anything bad," Thomas said as he slowly reached for his wallet as Martha tried stepping back before the man turned the gun on him and Thomas moved forward to get in front of him, the mugger's finger pulling the trigger.

The sound of the gunshot filled the alleyway followed by a flash, the young boys' world seeming to freeze as the man turned to aim the gun at Martha. "N-No, P-Please n-" before she could finish, the man's finger pulled the hammer back once more and his finger squeezed the trigger as Martha slowly fell back a little before the bullet hit her in the chest. "B-Bruce." Martha slowly said as she hit the ground and looked up at her son, the mugger slowly turning and aiming the gun at Bruce, his finger on the hammer as he prepared to cock it back before stopping. "Shit." He said quietly as he heard screams followed by sirens as he began to run past the young boy and made his way out of the alleyway, the boy falling to his knees as he screamed, and tears began to flow down his eyes, blood staining his face and clothing as he waited for what felt like an eternity for someone to come and help, and that night, in that moment, Batman was created.

-Present Day-

Bruce slowly shook the memory out of his head as he walked towards the main doors that lead into the medical room. "I'll be alone with him, for who knows how long," Bruce said quietly to himself as he grabbed the door handle, he wanted to hurt the man, maybe even do worse, but he couldn't, not here and not with his code. "Stay calm Bruce." He said quietly under his breath before gripping the door handle a bit tighter as he slowly opened it to reveal a small room, the sound of a heart monitor filling Bruce's ears as he stepped inside slowly, the only light in the room is that from the small reinforced window and the muted tv. "H-hey kid, y-you look different without the mask." A small weak and raspy voice said as Bruce slowly approached a small metal chair in the room as he sat down. "What do you want Chill?" The man slowly asked as he looked down to stare at the mugger that had killed his parents twenty years ago.

The man wore a blue hospital gown, his hair was long and messy and reached all the way down to his shoulders, a bucket lay next to his bed that he used to throw up or cough into. "Why did you call me here, why now?" Bruce asked as he leaned closer as Chill looked at him for a moment. "I'm dying kid, maybe it's what I deserve, maybe this is justice for what I did that night," Joe said as he let out a cough and slowly pulled himself up to look at Bruce's face. "Every night since I pulled that trigger, I've seen you, it's like a reoccurring nightmare, so I quit, until last year when I learned about the cancer." He said for a moment as he slowly turned to look towards Bruce again as he let out a small cough. "And then we met and I learned what I had created." Chill said for a moment as Bruce and Chill both thought back to the night four months ago where Bruce had found Chill.


	6. Chapter 2: Part 2

-Four Months Ago-

The Dark Knight had been around in Gotham for two months, he had been taking out small mob bosses and thugs and stopping drug deals, most people believed he was a myth or a legend and not real, but he had been growing in popularity from news reports and sightings of The Bat. Tonight however Bruce sat quietly inside the Batcave, the cave was large but mostly empty except for a few gadgets and an empty stand for a suit. "Joe Chill," Bruce said quietly as he watched a computer monitor, the monitor showed video of a man entering a small warehouse, the man held a revolver in his hands, the same revolver that was used to kill Bruce's parents. "Tonight is the night, tonight is when I finally get justice," Bruce said quietly as he slowly stood up and picked up his helmet to put it on as he slowly turned and approached the Batmobile, Alfred coming down the elevator as he looked at Bruce. "Sir, you finally found him?" Alfred slowly asked as Bruce nodded and stood next to the Batmobile, the car's lights turned on as he opened the door.

"And what will you do when you find him?" Alfred slowly asked, worry and fear in his voice as Bruce held the door for a moment, he wasn't sure how to answer, he had thought about the question for almost twenty years but still was not sure. "Sir, please, be careful," Alfred said quietly as Bruce slowly got inside of the Batmobile as he would quickly slam on the gas pedal and speed out of the Batcave. "Alfred, send the info I have about Chill to Gordon and Bullock, tell them to be at the warehouse as well," Bruce said quietly as he drove faster and through Gotham, he would swerve and drive past cars in the road wanting to make sure that he didn't let Chill get away, he would make the man pay for his crimes.

The Batmobile would slowly arrive as Bruce parked it at the front gates before getting out, his eyes scanning the building as he would crouch down and sneak along the wall towards the back entrance. "Sir, I want you to be careful, I know how important this is to you, I don't want you to do something you'll regret," Alfred said quietly as Bruce tapped his earpiece turning off his communicator. "I'll do what has to be done." He said quietly before making his way inside and hiding behind a van.

Three men stood at the door, Joe Chill standing in front of them with two men behind him. "Two boxes of weapons and ammo, no serial numbers on any of the guns." Chill said quietly as the two men unloaded the large crates of weapons that were in a truck and approached the van as they loaded them inside. "Nice doing business with you Chill." The man said quietly as he slowly handed him a briefcase of money, Chill opening it to check it before closing it. "You too." Chill said quietly as he slowly turned to leave before a scream could be heard as a batarang flew into the shoulders of one of the men as a grappling hook grabbed onto him pulling him back and into the darkness, the four remaining men and Chill all pulling out their guns, Chill holding the same revolver that he had used to kill Bruce's parents.

"Come out and surrender!" One of the men yelled as they opened fire and Bruce rolled to the side and hid behind the front of the van. "I don't think you know who you're dealing with," Bruce said quietly as he threw a smoke pellet in between them as smoke filled the room and The Dark Knight ran out of cover quickly grabbing one of the men and slamming his head into the back of the van, before quickly kicking another in the leg and sweeping him off his feet before sending his elbow slamming into his head before he hit the ground. "I'm only after one man tonight!" Bruce said quietly as he threw two batarangs each into the last two men, one in their shoulders, and another in their knees before he grabbed them and slammed them both into the ground as Chill stepped back and tried to run.

Joe Chill ran through the back exit of the warehouse, his heart pounding as he pulled the hammer back on his revolver, he almost exited through the back before the Batmobile drove forward and blocked his exit. "Goddamnit, what do you want with me!" The man asked turning around, his eyes scanning the darkness around him as Chill kept his gun aimed forward, the hammer cocked back as he slowly stepped forward and began opening fire. "Just leave me alone!" He yelled out as he fired at least two bullets before he turned to see the vigilante gliding down at him, and before he had a chance to shoot him, the man had kicked him and landed. "I'll kill you!" Chill yelled out quickly getting up and aiming the gun at him, the caped hero quickly grabbed his wrist and threw him through the warehouse window, the gun falling out of Chill's hands as he landed and laying a few feet away from him as Batman slowly followed him into the building.

"Joe Chill." The name came out of the vigilante's mouth, disgust, hatred, and anger obvious in his tone as the thug slowly got up and stepped back. "W-What do you want with me?!" Chill asked as Batman walked towards him. "You were the low life criminal that killed Thomas and Martha Wayne," Bruce said quietly as he took two more steps towards him as Chill took another step back before tripping over his own gun and falling to the ground. "T-That w-was a lifetime ago!" Chill yelled out as he tried to move back as Bruce approached him stepping over the gun and glaring down at him. "Yes, my lifetime," Bruce said quietly as he took another step towards him, Chill being backed into the nearby wall with no place to go. "You took them without mercy or regret, you shot them dead in cold blood in front of a little boy!" Batman yelled out, hatred growing in his voice as Chill became frightened. "H-how do you know this?!" He slowly asked as Bruce moved his hands upwards towards his mask. "I know because I watched it happen! I know because I am that little boy that stood in the alleyway and watched his parents die! I know because I am Bruce Wayne!" He yelled out as his hands removed his mask and he tossed it to the side. "O-oh g-god, h-holy fuck, I-I c-created Batman." Chill said with horror in his voice as he tried to get up before Bruce grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "I-I'M S-SORRY! I-I didn't m-mean to kill them, I-I d-didn't want to kill them!" Chill said As Bruce quickly punched him in the nose, his fist hitting him hard as Bruce threw him to the ground. "I WILL GET REVENGE FOR THEIR DEATHS CHILL!" Bruce yelled out as he began to hit Chill repeatedly in the face, blood coming from the man's nose as blood started to cover his gauntlet's.

The beating felt like it lasted for hours, however mere minutes had passed, Bruce's punches were hard and fast, Bruce was fueled with rage and almost in a trance until the sound of sirens caused Bruce to snap out of it. "I-I'm s-sorry…" Chill said quietly, bruises and blood covered his face, his nose was broken and possibly some other bones. "I-I w-won't t-tell anyone your secret, please just let me l-live w-with what little time I have left," Chill begged as Bruce slowly got up and approached Chill's gun as he slowly picked it up for a moment, he would check the chamber to see one bullet left as he closed it and cocked the hammer on the gun back before slowly aiming it at Chill. "F-fine, k-kill me, I-I deserve it." Chill slowly said as Bruce kept the gun aimed at him, his finger on the trigger as his hand trembled slightly. "I-I wasn't supposed to kill them, I-I've regretted it every day of my miserable life!" Chill said as Bruce placed his finger on the trigger and held it there for a moment before slowly tossing the revolver out of the window. "No, I won't kill, if I kill I'm no different from you," Bruce said quietly as he walked forward and grabbed his mask before pulling it on as he grabbed Chill and lifted him up and looked him in the eyes. "If you tell anyone who I am, they'll kill you because you created me, and if they don't, I'll make you wish you were dead," Bruce said quietly before letting go of Chill as he walked out of the warehouse and to the Batmobile, he slowly turned to see Chill's gun gone as he noticed a man nearby wearing what looked like some kind of fancy suit, the man seemed to be talking to himself, and from what Bruce could hear trying to come up with a few jokes, Bruce considered taking the gun to make sure that the man wouldn't do anything with it but noticed the last bullet on the ground as if the man had emptied the chamber. "I hope that gun isn't going to be used in any crimes," Bruce said quietly as he slowly got into the Batmobile and drove away back to the Batcave before the police arrived,

-Present Day-

Bruce looked down towards Chill for a moment, the man slowly grabbing the railing on his bed as he lifted himself up some. "T-The reason I wanted to talk to you is because of Falcone, I need to tell you the truth, now that he may no longer to be able to kill me, but I'm dying anyway so it doesn't matter anymore.." Chill said weakly as Bruce slowly stood up and looked down at him for a second before turning back to the TV where the news was playing. "What about him?" Bruce slowly asked as he stared down at Chill waiting for the man to talk. "F-Falcone hired me, he wanted me to scare Thomas and Martha into working for him, I-I was just supposed to rob and scare them, tell them to work for Falcone, and then I panicked and pulled the trigger." Chill said quietly as Bruce looked down at him, his hands clenching as he looked down at Chill. "Don't worry, Falcone will be locked up," Bruce said quietly as he turned and walked towards the exit as he grabbed the door handle for a moment before stopping as Chill slowly began to talk again. "Do you forgive me for what I did?" Chill slowly asked as Bruce glanced back at him, he wasn't sure how to answer, and he slowly opened the door before walking out of the room, and slowly making his way out of the building leaving Chill with no answer.

Once Bruce exited the building, he slowly opened the door to his car as he got inside and took out his phone to call Alfred. "Alfred, I'm on my way to the cave," Bruce said quietly as he started the car and began to drive away from Blackgate, his eyes watching the road as he drove carefully to the manor. "Did you learn anything interesting from Chill?" Alfred slowly asked as Bruce hesitated on how to answer for a moment, his hands gripping the steering wheel as he drove a bit faster. "Falcone hired Chill, he wanted Chill to scare them but Chill panicked and pulled the trigger," Bruce said with sadness in his voice as he continued driving towards the manor as Alfred let out a small sigh. "And you have to save Falcone from Black Mask, this can't be easy for you Bruce, but I know you'll do the right thing," Alfred said quietly as Bruce drove up to the manor and got outside of the car as he walked inside and put his phone away. "Alfred, I'm heading down to the cave, I'm going to try and find where they took Falcone," Bruce said as the butler slowly nodded. "All right, I'll be down in a minute," Alfred said quietly as Bruce slowly opened the entrance to head into the elevator as he went down into the Batcave to continue his work of tracking down Black Mask and finding Carmine Falcone.

Not so far from Wayne Manor sat the Gotham City Police Department building, the building was fairly large with multiple floors and such inside. In the building sat Detective Jim Gordon, who was surrounded by multiple other officers as they looked down at a large map of Gotham. "All right, so everybody we have one goal, we are to transport these weapons and drugs to the warehouse near the police department, from there me and a few others will handle everything else that needs to be done." Commissioner Loeb said as he looked down at the map showing the transport route. "Jim, you and Harvey follow behind the transport truck, officer Montoya and officer Sawyer will follow from the left side, then Detective Flass and I will follow in our car from the right. If this transport goes wrong we shoot to kill, the department is on high alert after Falcone's kidnapping and the Batman showing up at City Hall, so we can't afford Black Mask and his men or Batman to show up and ruin this transport." Loeb said as everyone slowly nodded and headed out to their cars.


	7. Chapter 2: Part 3

The drive was long, but they slowly arrived on the other side of Gotham at the docks as they loaded the crates and everything into the transport truck. "Everybody have your radios ready, we can't have any casualties here tonight," Loeb said as they shut the back of the truck and everybody loaded into their cars. "You know, sometimes I just wish that this city wasn't so god damn shit that we wouldn't have to listen to Loeb," Harvey said as he got into Jim's car, the detective slowly nodding. "Well, maybe if Dent becomes Mayor we won't have to worry about Loeb or Hill anymore," Jim said quietly as he got inside and quickly buckled up. "Yeah, well the chances of that are low, as much as I want that to happen I feel like it won't.." He slowly said as Jim nodded for a moment and began to follow behind the truck as they drove through Gotham heading to the warehouse where they would hide the guns, and drugs, until Falcone was back where there would more than likely then be some kind of mess up in the transport and Falcone would get everything back.

On one side of Gotham close to Arkham Asylum, sat an old run down warehouse in the Narrows, the Narrows was the place with the most crime in the city, and where the poorest of Gotham's citizens lived. Behind the warehouse sat multiple cars, trucks, and vans as multiple men readied their guns before starting the cars, soon a black car slowly pulled up as the door opened and Black Mask stepped out wearing a white suit as he fixed his tie before looking at all of his men. "Is Falcone almost ready to talk?" Black Mask asked as he approached the entrance, one of his men nodding and handing their boss a large wrench as the crime boss held it in his hands with a smile and swung it around. "Mr. Falcone! It's nice to see you again!" He said as he entered the building, the crime lord was tied to a chair and had blood mostly covering him, his face and body bruised. "Go to hell." Falcone managed to spit out as Black Mask chuckled for a moment and swung the wrench around once more. "You know, I heard that you were a reasonable man Mr. Falcone, and I was hoping that those rumors were true, but so far you've been anything but fucking reasonable." He said as he approached him and swung the wrench around a few more times in his hands before setting it down on a small cart. "What do you want from me?!" Falcone yelled out with anger as Black Mask looked down at him for a moment with a small chuckle. "You see, you have something that could be of value to me, those weapons and drugs of your's, I want to know where they're being transported to." Black Mask slowly said as Falcone slowly looked him in the eyes with a small chuckle of his own. "Go to hell," Falcone replied as Black Mask sighed quickly grabbing the bottom of his chair and flipping it over as he then grabbed a bag and put it over Falcone's head. "I want you to know, I'm in no mood for games!" Black Mask yelled out as he grabbed a canister of water and began to slowly pour it onto Falcone's head as the man struggled in the chair for a bit before Black Mask slowly stopped and pulled his chair back up and removed the bag from his head as Falcone struggled to regain his breath.

"So, do you want to talk now?" Black Mask asked as he leaned forward, his face right next to Falcone's as the man quickly headbutted him, his mask cracking some as the villain stepped back. "I won't tell you anything, you insane psychotic piece of-" before Falcone could finish, Black Mask had grabbed the wrench off of the table and swung it at Falcone's knee, the large object slamming into it as the sound of his leg breaking and Falcone's scream filled the warehouse. "THEY'RE TRANSPORTING IT TO A WAREHOUSE NEAR THE GCPD THAT'S ALL I KNOW!" Falcone yelled out as Black Mask chuckled for a moment and patted his cheek. "Now, now, there's the reasonable man I heard so much about, just for that I may not kill you." Black Mask said as he looked him in the eyes. "But, as for letting you go and not torturing you anymore, that's a no." He said as he quickly took out his gun and put it against Falcone's shoulder. "If you're lying Mr. Falcone or setting me up, I will make your death slow and painful." Black Mask warned as Falcone slowly gulped before the masked man turned and holstered his gun as he walked outside. "LOAD UP BOYS! WE GOT A TRANSPORT TO STOP!" Black Mask yelled out as his goons cheered as they all loaded up and drove towards the transport to put a stop to it.

Back inside the Batcave, Bruce watched the monitor closely as he noticed the tracker he had set the day before when he was at the docks start to go off. "They're moving the weapons and drugs," Bruce said quietly as he slowly stood up and pulled up footage from the cameras around Gotham to see the police transport. "Well, I have a bad feeling about this transport job sir," Alfred said quietly as he looked at Bruce for a moment. "You're right, Black Mask kidnapped Falcone, it's likely him and his men will attack the transport and take the guns and drugs, after all, if he sells that he could easily make almost a billion dollars," Bruce said quietly, that dock was where Falcone held all of his stock after all. "What's your plan exactly sir?" Alfred slowly asked as Bruce thought for a moment, there were a lot of ways this could go wrong. "If I manage to let Black Mask take everything, I could use the tracker to find his base and where he's hiding Falcone," Bruce said quietly as Alfred looked over at him. "So, should I alert Gordon and tell him your idea?" Alfred slowly asked as Bruce looked up at him for a moment. "Patch me into their radio channel, I need Loeb and every officer transporting the supplies to hear me," Bruce said quietly as Alfred nodded and quickly began typing on the Batcomputer keyboard getting them into the correct radio channel as Bruce pulled on his suit and cowl and got into the Batmobile as he began to drive to meet up with the transport.

Bruce would quickly speed through the streets of Gotham, his eyes watching the road in front of him as he activated his communicator to talk with Gordon. "Gordon, I'm on my way to help with the transportation, Black Mask and his men more than likely will be there," Bruce said quietly, he knew Loeb and the other cops wouldn't like him showing up, but he had to make sure everything worked. "All right, do you have any plan at all?" Gordon slowly asked, the cop hoped that just maybe he could finish off Black Mask and his group once and for all tonight, however it took a moment before his reply. "My best plan is that you all let Black Mask take the supplies, from there I can track him down and rescue Falcone and put a stop to them," Bruce said quietly as he drove faster, he knew not everyone would be on board for the plan. "Hell no! I'm not risking them stealing these and possibly capture them, just so you can go and play hero and die! We will deal with this transport ourselves, and if you show up you will be shot on sight!" Loeb yelled into his radio as Bruce turned his communicator off and began to drive faster, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as he drove.

The police transport truck drove through the streets, which were mostly empty due to the transportation. "Commissioner, we got a problem up ahead." The driver slowly said into his radio as he looked into the distance to see a large truck blocking the road, the truck seemed to be empty with nobody inside of it. "Well, we will take a turn to the right and go around," Loeb said as the driver slowly continued before coming to a stop as he noticed two cars blocking the two areas he could turn. "Sir, the roads are blocked off." He said into the radio as he looked forward seeing multiple vans and cars coming towards them, as he slowly glanced into his side mirror to see more cars coming up behind them. "Shit, we're surrounded!" The driver said as all the cars came to a stop and multiple men got out including Black Mask as they all began to open fire, Gordon and all the officers getting out and taking cover behind their cars as the driver of the truck was shot through the windshield and killed.

The loud sound of gunshots filled the Gotham Streets, Gordon and the other officers holding their guns tightly as they took cover behind the cars. "Batman, we're surrounded! We need backup!" Gordon yelled into his radio as he gripped it tightly, they were outnumbered and outgunned. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Black Mask slowly yelled out his men stopped shooting for a moment, the masked man approaching them as he chuckled. "I'm giving you all one chance, stand down and let me have the truck, and you all get out of here with your lives, or keep trying to fight and die!" He yelled out as he held his pistol tightly in his hands, his eyes watching the officers, Gordon glancing out for a moment as he looked back at his radio. "Loeb, Gordon, I need both of you and everyone else to stand down, I can track Black Mask to his hideout and take him down from there." Bruce slowly replied, Loeb letting out an angry grunt as he slowly stood up and tossed his gun forward as he held his hands up, Gordon, Bullock, and everyone else following his lead and surrendering as Black Mask's men slowly got into the truck throwing the drivers body out as him and the rest of the men began to drive away and head back to their base.

Bruce arrived at the scene, the Batmobile coming to a screeching stop as ambulances and multiple other officers were now at the scene, the door slowly opened as Batman stepped out and approached Gordon, multiple officers watching him, some aiming their guns at him, and others preparing to take their guns out. "Don't shoot him!" Loeb slowly yelled out as his officers lowered their weapons and looked back at the commissioner. "For today, and today only Batman is on our side, once we get Falcone and stop Black Mask and recover those weapons, then we take him down," Loeb said as he stared down Bruce for a moment, the vigilante staring back at him. "Gordon, I'll tell you when I find their base and take them down." Bruce slowly said as Gordon looked up at the masked man for a moment. "All right, just be careful Batman." He slowly said as Bruce nodded and turned around and approached the Batmobile, his head turning to look back at all the officers as he slowly got inside and sped forward, his eyes looking at the touchscreen on the Batmobile as he noticed the tracker slowly come to a stop in the Narrows. "Alfred, send Gordon the location, tell him to bring as many men as possible," Bruce said quietly as he sped up and drove faster, his hands gripping the wheel as he made his way towards the warehouse, the sun slowly starting to set over the city.

Black Mask drove the van into the warehouse, his men following behind him as Black Mask slowly stepped out. "I want people guarding outside, if Batman or any cop shows up, shoot on sight!" Black Mask ordered, his men nodding as several of them went outside planning to keep watch and make sure that no one showed up. "The rest of you, get those crates unloaded and check them, I'm going to go speak with Falcone!" He said quietly as he slowly turned to look at the man, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he slowly approached him, his gun in hand as he looked down at him. "You've been such a great help, Mr. Falcone, I'm glad that you cooperated." He said quietly as Falcone glared at him, anger on his face as Black Mask looked down at him and into his eyes. "You know, I admire you, everything you've done, you led a successful criminal empire but sadly, your time is up old man it's time for the next generation to take over." Black Mask said as he looked down at Falcone for a moment with a small chuckle. "That's why I'm going to let you go, and then you're going to retire and move to Metropolis, Star City, or anywhere you want and live a new life." Black Mask said as Falcone stayed quite and the masked man laughed slowly looking down at him. "I'll release you once we have everything ready." Black Mask said quietly as he slowly walked away before hearing Falcone cough. "I-I'll make sure you're killed slowly for this." Falcone slowly said as Black Mask sighed and looked at him for a moment. "Well, suit yourself." He said quietly before walking off to check on his men.

Outside the Batmobile slowly stopped in an alleyway not far from the warehouse, two drones circling the building and showing Bruce every entrance and exit point as well as where every man was located. "Four men on the roof, two at the back, and two at the front," Bruce said to himself as he slowly got out of the Batmobile and pulled out his grappling hook as he grappled upwards and onto the nearby rooftop where he would sit perched watching the men. "The two at the back will be easy to deal with if I deal with the four on the roof I don't have to worry about snipers," Bruce said quietly as he had his strategy planned out. "Time to show Black Mask that criminals aren't allowed in this city," Bruce said quietly as he had one of the drones fly over the four snipers and release several smoke pellets to block their view as Bruce slowly ran towards the edge of the rooftop before jumping off as he glided down and into the smoke, the sound of gunfire and screams filling the night sky as the smoke cleared and the four men were soon hanging upside down from the side of the building.

The four men left outside held their guns at the ready, their eyes scanning the area as they looked around. "Shoot if you see anything!" One of the men yelled out as another one quickly replied. "Come out Bats! You're outnumbered!" The other replied as one of the men at the back slowly turned the corner before Batman dropped off of the rooftop and landed directly on him where he would then slam his head into the ground, the impact knocking the man unconscious as Bruce then took cover behind the corner and used his batclaw to grapple the other man's leg and pull him down and towards himself where he would slam his knee into the back of his head and knock him unconscious as well, the mans scream causing the other two to check the back of the building, where Batman would quickly grab one and slam him to the ground before throwing a batarang into the shoulder of the other and throw him through the door of the warehouse to alert Black Mask and his men, he would then grapple onto the rooftop and plan his entrance.

Inside the building, Black Mask held his gun at the ready as he looked at his men. "The first one to kill The Bat gets enough money to retire and live wherever they want!" Black Mask yelled out as he slowly turned to look at Falcone for a moment. "I hope that bastard tears you in half!" Falcone yelled out with a small laugh as Black Mask quickly slapped him causing Falcone to spit out some blood. "Don't worry Falcone, if he does I'll meet you on the other side." He said quietly before shooting Falcone in the knee, the man quickly screaming out in pain as Black Mask got behind a nearby van for cover. "Come on Batman! I hope you're as talented as they say!" Black Mask yelled out as the lights in the building slowly went off and the sound of screams and gunfire caused Black Mask to slowly laugh as he fired at any movement he could see.

Batman moved through the darkness using it as his cover as he hid behind vans and anything else he could find. "Sir, there is ten men in there, and eleven if I'm counting Black Mask, I hope you have a plan," Alfred said quietly as Bruce activated the night vision in his cowl, his eyes scanning the room as he pressed a button on his gauntlet and two drones silently flew into the corners giving Batman a better idea of where everyone was located. "Tonight, I take you down!" Bruce yelled out as Black Mask's men looked around the room, Bruce silently sneaking up behind one as he slammed him into the window of the van before knocking him out, the sound causing gunfire and screams to fill the room as The Vigilante quickly moved behind cover, one of Black Mask's men approaching where he heard the sound before Batman jumped out of the darkness and slammed him into the ground before throwing him forward and into another henchman as he fell to the ground and Batman slammed his fist down into his head making sure he was unconscious.

"Seven of you left, give this up!" Batman yelled out from the darkness, his drones causing the sound to seem like it was coming from three different places, as a laugh slowly came from Black Mask as his men fired into the darkness, unsure of where the voice came from. "Once I kill you, I'll hang your mask on my wall, hell maybe I'll even wear it myself!" Black Mask yelled out as he slowly fired into one of the corners of the room, Batman's drones slowly circling Black Mask's men as a claw was fired from both the drones as they grabbed ahold of two of the men and pulled them back as Bruce quickly knocked them both out, leaving only five men left. "It's over Black Mask!" Batman slowly yelled out, the two drones circling overhead once more as Bruce ran forward and jumped onto the van before jumping off and landing on the back of one of Black Mask's men, his arm wrapping around his neck as Bruce waited for him to pass out before firing his batclaw onto another man and pulling him back, he would then deliver a punch to his head before delivering a kick to the side of his knee and finishing him off with an elbow to the head as the lights in the building slowly came back on, and the three remaining men aimed their guns at Batman as Black Mask smiled before slowly approaching the Caped Crusader.

The guns were aimed directly at him, their fingers on the trigger and waiting for any command from Black Mask, Bruce's eyes watched them closely as he kept his hands raised. "Hold your fire! I want to kill this bastard myself." Black Mask said quietly with a smile as he held his pistol in his hand, his eyes looking towards the vigilante as he walked towards him, keeping a good distance near his men. "You've been a problem for too long Batman, I think it's time I put you down once and for all." Black Mask said as he aimed his gun at his head for a moment, Bruce's eyes looking up as he stared into Black Mask's eyes. "So, any last words?" He slowly asked, as Bruce slowly nodded. "Run." He said quietly as he tapped a button on his gauntlet, a loud sound causing Black Mask and his men to hold their ears as Bruce rolled behind cover before hundreds of Bats flooded into the building, Black Mask shooting at them as they surrounded his men, the crime boss quickly grabbing Falcone and running up to the rooftop as Bruce ran after him, the sound of sirens filling his ears as the bats dealt with the last three goons and he ran to the rooftop.

Black Mask arrived on the rooftop, his eyes watching the staircase as he held his gun up to Falcone's hand. "IT'S OVER!" Batman yelled out as Black Mask backed up farther slowly approaching the edge of the rooftop as he looked towards Batman, the gun pressed against the side of Falcone's head still. "Take another step and I put a bullet through him, and I know you couldn't live with yourself if I did that." Black Mask said as Bruce looked at him, the two stood about five feet apart as Black Mask slowly chuckled. "You know, when I heard about you, I always thought you were some kinda myth, but here you are." Black Mask said as Batman stared at him, his eyes watching his every movement. "There's nowhere you can run Black Mask, it's over," Bruce said quietly as Black Mask slowly looked down for a moment, the sound of sirens growing closer as he sighed. "Well, I guess there's only one thing to do." He said quietly as he prepared to pull the trigger, Bruce's hand quickly grabbing a batarang as he threw it forward, the projectile hitting Black Mask's hand and causing him to drop the gun and push Falcone to the ground, the man unable to get back up due to his leg. "You son of a bitch!" Black Mask yelled out, his hand grabbing the batarang as he slowly pulled it out letting out a grunt as he tossed it to the side and pulled out his knife. "Come on, if you think you can take me," Bruce said quietly as the crime boss charged at him, the man would swipe the knife at him as Bruce would lean back before moving to the side and delivering a punch to his mask as he managed to crack the mask some causing the man to stumble back. "You nearly broke my mask!" He yelled out in anger, his eyes looking up to meet the vigilantes as Batman stared down at him.

"You've lost, this is the last time I'm telling you to surrender peacefully." The Caped man said as Black Mask stared up at him. "You know, my partner and I have big plans for Gotham, we can't risk you ruining those plans." Black Mask said quietly as Bruce took another step towards him. "Who is your partner?!" Bruce demanded as Black Mask slowly laughed. "Oh, I have a strong feeling you'll meet him soon, I'm sure you've heard of the Penguin before, but I know you haven't actually met him." Black Mask said as Batman took another step before Black Mask grabbed Falcone by his back. "Let him go, no one else has to get hurt tonight!" Bruce said quietly as Black Mask slowly nodded. "Poor choice of words, but I was going to do this no matter what you said, my partner and I want and need him gone after all, so I guess you either save Falcone or stop me." Black Mask said before pushing Falcone off the building as he ran as fast as possible towards the stairs, Batman hesitating whether to save Falcone or not as he remembered what Chill had told him about Falcone placing the hit, his body turning to chase after Black Mask for a moment before he slowly turned and jumped off of the roof as he glided down and caught Falcone as Black Mask drove off in one of the vans. "Y-you saved my life." Falcone slowly said as Bruce looked down at him. "And now, you're going to confess and go to prison or I'll find you and next time you may need someone else to save your life," Bruce said quietly as he stared down at Falcone before approaching the Batmobile and jumping inside as he drove away, as multiple ambulances and officers arrived on the scene.


	8. Chapter 2: Part 4

Gordon stepped out and onto the crime scene, multiple officers rushing into the building as Paramedics helped Falcone and Black Mask's henchmen into the ambulances. "There's no sign of Black Mask, he got away, and no signs of Batman either," Loeb said as he looked at Gordon for a moment, as Gordon let out a small sigh. "So, what's going to happen to Falcone?" Gordon slowly asked as the commissioner looked back and towards the old crime boss. "Well, too much evidence has come out against him, but who knows with him," Loeb said quietly as he turned to look at Gordon. "You're a good cop Jim, I want to tell you that, but good cops don't get far in this city. I know that you know about my dealings with Falcone and Hill, so I know you're smart enough to know that Falcone won't be locked away unless he's scared about something." Loeb said quietly as Jim stared at him for a moment before slowly nodding. "Yeah, I know that." He said quietly as Loeb approached his car and ordered Gordon to head back to the GCPD.

Bruce arrived in the Batcave as the Batmobile came to a screeching halt, the lights and engines turning off as Bruce stepped out and removed his cowl as he held it in his hands. "Welcome back Sir," Alfred said quietly as Bruce approached the batcomputer and slowly sat down, his eyes looking up at the monitors where the news was playing. "Black Mask is still on the loose, I took out some of his men and I'm not sure if they'll talk to the GCPD or not," Bruce said quietly as he leaned back in his chair, his eyes closed for a moment as Alfred slowly placed his hand on his shoulder. "I know today must have been hard for you Bruce," Alfred said quietly as Bruce opened his eyes to glance over at him. "With Chill and Black Mask, and then learning the truth about who hired Chill," Alfred added on as Bruce sighed. "I'll be fine Alfred, I just need to stop Black Mask now." Bruce slowly said as Alfred looked down at the man that he had raised since childhood. "I know, I just wanted to tell you Bruce that I am proud of you, and I'm proud you were able to control yourself this time and didn't kill or nearly kill Falcone." Alfred quietly said as he slowly let out a yawn. "You should get some rest Alfred, I'll see you in the morning," Bruce said quietly as Alfred slowly nodded. "All right sir, but just so you know, Mr. Cobblepot called and he wants you to meet him at the Iceberg lounge, I'm guessing now or any time you can," Alfred said quietly as Bruce slowly stood up and nodded. "Well, I guess I can go meet with him then," Bruce said as Alfred headed upstairs and Bruce got ready to head and meet with Oswald Cobblepot.

The dark limo slowly pulled up in front of a large building with flashing bright lands on it, a blue light flashed the name as a red light above it read that it was open. "Thank you, I'll call you when I'm ready to leave, it shouldn't be long," Bruce said quietly to the limo driver as the man slowly nodded. "It's all right Mr. Wayne, take as long as you need." The driver replied as Bruce slowly stepped out of the long car as he fixed his dark black suit, and adjusted his tie before walking towards the entrance where two bouncers stood, one of them slowly opening the door. "Mr. Cobblepot is waiting for you in his office." The man said as Bruce nodded and made his way into the building.

The building was stylish and fancy, tables, couches, and chairs lined the room, a chandelier moved back and forth on the ceiling, there was multiple ice like items over the room, clearly meant to give it an Arctic feel. "I have to admit, it is nice," Bruce said quietly as he glanced around, there were a lot of people inside, some of then were eating or drinking, others were playing poker or some other game of cards, the smell of smoke and liquor was strong as Bruce took another step as he looked around, there were two glass walls, each one a sort of display, on the right wall there were several birds in a forest like environment, and on the other wall there was a large snake which sat quietly behind the glass display, two doors sat next to the display as Bruce walked forward and towards a railing with a long walkway that separated the front and back of the building. "Well, Cobblepot certainly does know how to make an interesting lounge." Bruce quietly said as he slowly walked onto the walkway, his head and eyes would slowly look down to see a glass cover, and below it there was water as a shark moved underneath, it's fin visible from above, a wall slowly opening near it as a fish dropped down and towards the water, the shark leaping upwards to bite it before dropping back down with a large splash, as Bruce walked towards the officer and slowly opened the door to walk inside.

Once Bruce entered the room, his eyes quickly scanned the area, the smell of tobacco was strong, multiple bodyguards stood around him and Cobblepot sat in a chair with a table in front of him. "Ah! Welcome, Mr. Wayne! Glad you could make it, please take a seat." Cobblepot said as he held his cigar in his hand, Bruce slowly approaching the table as he sat down and Oswald slowly put out his cigar. "Didn't think you'd come so late, I wanted to talk to you about something business related." He said quietly as Bruce looked across the table at him. "Business-related huh? Well, seeing with what you have going on I don't think that's a deal I can pass up." Bruce said as he made a small smile, as the older gentleman raised his hand and looked at his guards. "Get a bottle of wine, the best I got," Cobblepot ordered as one of his guards approached a liquor cabinet and grabbed a large bottle and two glasses as he slowly poured the two men a glass and set the bottle down in the middle of the table, Bruce slowly taking a drink as Cobblepot took a drink himself. "So, what exactly did you have in mind?" Bruce slowly asked as Oswald smiled and glanced over at the TV on the nearby wall where the news was playing, talk of Batman and Black Mask, as well as Falcone coming from it as Oswald picked up the remote and muted it.

"Carmine Falcone is gone, Mayor Hill's chances at the next election are low, and Commissioner Loeb is close to retirement," Oswald said quietly as he took a sip from his glass, Bruce's eyes meeting his a bit curious. "So, what are you proposing?" He asked a bit curious as Oswald slowly grabbed his umbrella that sat near him and lifted himself up. "The old age of Gotham is gone, and this city is approaching a new age, a better age," Oswald said as he walked around the room for a moment and looked at Bruce. "Gotham needs new leaders, better leaders, people that will move this city forward, this city can no longer be run by some crime boss and his friends," Oswald said quietly as Bruce looked towards him for a moment. "So, what's your plan?" He slowly asked as Oswald smiled for a moment and looked at Bruce. "I want us to bring together a new Gotham, me, you, Dent, and whoever this new commissioner is could change Gotham and make it so much better," Oswald said quietly as Bruce looked at him before slowly standing up. "I'd like to make this city better, I think it could be a lot better, I'll think on it," Bruce said quietly as Oswald slowly approached him and sat a card down in front of him. "My number, call me once you make your decision Mr. Wayne." The man said as Bruce nodded taking the card and finishing his glass before walking out of Falcone's office.

Bruce would walk across the walkway as he approached the exit, his eyes scanning the room once more as he slowly noticed a woman in a black dress holding a small box in her hands approaching the walkway. "Selina," Bruce said quietly as his eyes met hers, the woman stopping to look him in the eyes as she made a small smile on her lips. "Well, I didn't think I'd see you here Mr. Wayne." She said quietly as Bruce stared at her for a moment. "Likewise." He said quietly as she slowly walked past him. "You know, I have to admit you look quite nice when you're not dressed as a Bat," Selina said quietly revealing to the man that she knew who he really was as Bruce glanced back at her. "If you tell anyone, I won't hesitate to hurt you next time we meet," Bruce said quietly as Selina looked back to him and into his eyes with a small smile. "Don't worry, it's no fun if I tell anyone, but don't try and stop me next time Bats." She said quietly before walking past him and into Oswald's office as Bruce made his way out and to the limo.

He slowly opened the door to the limo as he got inside, the driver starting the car as they began to drive and Bruce leaned back in his seat, he would close his eyes for a moment before his phone began to ring. "Do you mind closing the window?" Bruce asked as the driver nodded and closed the window that would allow Bruce to talk privately as he slowly took out his phone and saw a call from Alfred as he answered. "Sir, I'm sorry to call you like this," Alfred said quietly as Bruce glanced out the window. "It's fine, I'm on my way back to the Manor right now." He said quietly as Alfred let out a small sigh. "Sir, there's something I need to tell you, and I'm not sure how you'll take it." Alfred slowly said as Bruce held the phone tighter for a moment. "What is it, Al?" He slowly asked as Alfred took in a small breath before answering. "It's Joe Chill, he died, the cancer finally killed him," Alfred said quietly as Bruce held his phone, his finger pressing the button gently to hang up as he sat in silence, unsure on how to feel.

Inside the Gotham City Police Department, Gordon and Bullock sat in Loeb's office as the Commissioner flipped through a few files. "Gordon, I need you and Bullock to go and talk with a man for me at Arkham Asylum," Loeb said as he handed Jim a file, Jim taking it and looking over it. "All right, is there anything else?" Gordon slowly asked as Loeb nodded. "I need you two to take Nygma with you, he knows more about technology and science than a lot of people in this building," Loeb said as Gordon nodded and walked out with Bullock alongside him. "So, it's me, you, and the riddle guy seems like a weird trio." Bullock jokingly said as Gordon nodded before walking into Edward's office as the man turned to look at them. "What can I help you two with today?" Edward asked curiously as Gordon set the file down. "Bullock and I need you to come with us tomorrow to Arkham Asylum, Loeb is wanting us to talk with Doctor Jonathan Crane about something he's working on," Gordon said as Edward scanned over the file and slowly nodded.

The van that Black Mask had taken slowly pulled up at a large building, the garage to it slowly opening as he drove inside and stepped out of the van, his eyes watching his men closely as a few of them looked at him. "Where is everyone?" One of his men asked as Black Mask slowly walked forward, the men noticing the crack in his mask as he clenched his fist. "Batman got them, but that flying bastard is dying soon." Black Mask slowly said as he approached a door and walked inside as he shut it behind him, he would then slowly remove the mask as he set it down on the table nearby, his eyes looking up and into a mirror as he stared himself in the eyes. "Come on Roman, you can get rid of the people that have wronged you. The people like Bruce Wayne and everyone else." He said as he slowly picked the mask back up and put it back on. "And we can show Gotham who is really on top in this city." He said quietly as he turned to walk out and think of his next strategy.

Bruce arrived back at the Manor as he slowly got out and made his way inside. "Oh thank god Bruce you're back!" Alfred said as he approached him for a moment, Bruce looking at his Butler as he nodded. "I wasn't sure if you would come home for a while, I didn't know how you would feel about Chill's death," Alfred said quietly as Bruce looked at him. "I'll be fine Alfred, you just go get some rest," Bruce said quietly as the older man slowly sighed before nodding and heading upstairs as Bruce went into his room and thought about everything that had happened. "Joe Chill is gone, and strangely I feel some sort of sadness for him. I can't worry about that though, Penguin and Black Mask are my main priority," he said quietly as he slowly laid down and planned to rest for the night.

Outside of Arkham Asylum, the moon shone brightly as multiple guards roamed the outside, the area was gated and on a small island, the only thing connecting it to Gotham being a small bridge. Inside the Asylum stood a small slender man as he made his way through the halls, his hands reaching up to adjust his glasses occasionally, he was extremely slim and had light brown hair, he stood at about 6'0, in his hand he held a briefcase. "Good morning Doctor Crane." A blonde woman said as he smiled at her and nodded his head. "Good morning Ms. Quinzel." He said quietly as he made his way through the long narrow hallways as he passed multiple jail cells, he would slowly stop in front of a room that was separated from the prisons as he opened the door to walk inside, the room was bright and had no windows, a long table was in the room with two chairs on each side. "Mr. Falcone, correct?" Jonathan asked as the crime boss looked up at him and nodded. "You chose to go to Arkham instead of Black Gate, so I'm here to see if you're truly insane," Jonathan said as he slowly sat down in front of Carmine, the older man staring at him. "Well, I can tell you that I am," Carmine said as he looked at the man, Jonathan opening the briefcase to take out a small pen and paper. "I'm gonna cut right to the chase, we both know you're not insane," Jonathan said as Carmine leaned back some in the chair with a small smile on his face.

"You're a smart man, I admire that," Carmine said as he looked the doctor in the eyes, his hands were cuffed to the table which kept him mostly from moving. "I know you're a businessman, and I know you're reasonable, so I wanna make a deal with you," Jonathan said as he slowly slid a blank check towards Falcone, his eyes locked on Falcone's. "I'm working on a truth serum of sorts, it will make anyone that is injected with it tell the truth about anything, it can progress science so much farther and get almost any criminal to confess, but I need someone to fund my research," Crane said as Falcone looked down at the check before looking back up at Crane. "So, you just need me to pay? And what do I get out of it?" Falcone slowly asked as Crane looked down at him. "Simple, I declare you insane fully and give proof to back that up, and I get you a good cell and whatever you need." Jonathan slowly said as Carmine let out a small laugh. "Smart man, I see you have some potential." He said as he slowly took the check and signed it and filled everything out as Crane took it and the check. "Well then, welcome to Arkham Asylum, Mr. Falcone." Jonathan quietly said as he made his way out of the room with everything he needed and went to create a fake analysis for Carmine to declare him insane.


	9. Chapter 2: Joe Chill Full

(This chapter ended up being longer than chapter one, but it is much more action oriented and I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 2 Joe Chill

The sun slowly rose over Gotham, the bright sky illuminating the dark and chaotic city. Bruce Wayne made his way through Wayne Manor as he adjusted his tie before walking into the kitchen of the Manor where Alfred sat reading a newspaper. "Attack on City Hall stopped, multiple men and women injured, police working to stop both Batman and Black Mask." Alfred read quietly as he set the paper down, Bruce looking over at him for a moment as he then glanced at the newspaper. "Alfred, you should know by now they'll write anything that sells papers," Bruce said quietly as he walked past Alfred gently patting the butler on the back. "Besides, the people I saved don't think that." He said as he fixed his collar for a moment before looking at Alfred. "I'll be back after work, you just take the day off and worry about yourself for today Alfred," Bruce said quietly as Alfred sighed before slowly nodding. "I'll try Master Bruce." He said for a moment as Bruce walked outside slowly entering a limo as he was driven towards Wayne Industries.

The limo pulled up outside of Wayne Industries as Bruce stepped outside closing the door and heading into Wayne Industries. "Good Morning Mr. Wayne." The lady at the front said as Bruce smiled heading into the elevator and up to his office as he made his way through the hallway. "Good Morning Mr. Wayne." Said a female voice as Bruce turned to look at his secretary with a smile. "Good morning Caroline," Bruce said as he looked at her, she had red hairs and wore a green outfit with glasses. "Do you have my to-do list for the day?" Bruce asked as Caroline slowly handed him a clipboard. "Yes sir, I also emailed it to you." She said as Bruce nodded before entering his office. "Don't forget about the meeting with Mr. Sionis at ten!" She yelled out as Bruce nodded before entering his office as he shut the door behind him before approaching his desk as he slowly set down. "Right then, now it's about time I get to work." He said quietly as he slowly opened his laptop signing into it. "Just a few papers and that's all before the meeting." He said quietly as he began his work for the day.

The sound of a phone ringing slowly filled Bruce's office as he tapped a button answering the call. "Mr. Wayne, Mr. Sionis is here, would you like me to send him in?" His secretary asked as Bruce slowly closed his laptop before standing up as he smiled. "Yes, please send him in, you can go and head to get lunch as well," Bruce said before hanging up as he approached the front of his desk slowly leaning against it as he adjusted his suit, the door to his office slowly opening as a man wearing a dark blue suit walked in, his hair was combed neatly and was a dark brown, his eyes were also brown. "Thanks for having me here Mr. Wayne, I needed to discuss something urgently with you." The man said as Bruce looked at him before gesturing for the man to take his seat as he quickly did.

"What is it that you need Roman?" Bruce slowly asked as he approached a large bottle of wine as he slowly poured two glasses as he approached Roman handing him the glass as he took it, his hands clenching the glass tightly as he quickly downed it. "Look, I really hate to ask you this Bruce, but I need money again, I'm still working on paying you back, but Janus Cosmetics is losing money fast, I'm trying to fix it though I swear," Roman said as Bruce looked at him for a moment as he sighed. "This is the third time this year, I wanna help Roman, I really do but I can't keep loaning you money to save your company," Bruce said quietly as Roman slowly clenched his fist before slamming it on the nearby table. "Damnit, Bruce! I just need a little more time!" He yelled out causing Bruce to slowly curl his hand into a fist. "Look, Roman, the only other option I have is to buy your company, but if I do that you can't stay as the president of Janus Cosmetics." He said quietly as Roman slowly looked up at him as he quickly lifted himself up. "JANUS COSMETICS IS MY FAMILIES COMPANY! THEY PUT EVERYTHING INTO IT! I'm not going to step down or sell my company, my family has worked too hard on it just for you Wayne's to come and fuck everything up, then again maybe that's what all you Wayne's are good for." Roman said as he quickly stood up and began to walk out of Bruce's office, a small sigh escaping his lips as he watched the man leave.

Once Roman was gone Bruce slowly approached his chair again as he slowly went to sit down before his phone quickly began to ring, his eyes looking at the number to see a call from Jim Gordon as he slowly answered it. "Something wrong Jim?" Bruce slowly asked into the phone as he heard Jim slowly sigh, the sigh giving Bruce a feeling that things weren't all right. "One of my friends at Blackgate called me today, he said that Joe Chill wanted to talk," Jim said quietly as he slowly held his phone a bit tighter. "He wants to talk with you, Bruce," Jim said quietly as Bruce slowly stood up, his heart slowly pounding as he gripped his phone tightly in one hand. "I'll head to Blackgate during my lunch break, I would like to speak with him alone," Bruce said quietly before hanging up as he slowly made his way out of Wayne Industries and towards a red Mustang as he slowly got inside. "Not one of my fanciest cars, but it will do for now," Bruce said quietly as he made his drive towards the prison that held some of the most dangerous criminals, Blackgate Penitentiary.

The gates of the Penitentiary slowly opened as Bruce drove inside, his car stopping at the front of the building as he slowly stepped out. "Never thought I would come here." He said quietly for a moment as he slowly approached the doors to the prison, multiple guards patrolled the outside of the building as two guards slowly opened the front doors as Bruce walked inside and slowly made his way through security. "Where is Joe Chill waiting to meet at exactly?" Bruce asked a guard as the guard looked at him. "He's in the medical Ward, he's alone right now thankfully so it will just be you and him." The guard said quietly before pointing down the hall towards the location as Bruce nodded before making his way down the Halls of the penitentiary, his mind starting to think back to the night that his parents were killed.

-Twenty Years Ago-

The streets of Gotham were quiet, multiple cars passed a movie theater as the street was filled with the bright lights of the street lamps nearby. "So, what'd you think of the movie?" A tall slender Man asked, the man's hair was black and he had a black mustache, his family standing behind him, his son was about eight and had black hair, and his wife had short dark hair. "It was amazing!" The young boy yelled out with excitement as he jumped up and down, a small laugh escaping the father's lips. "Martha, Bruce, come on." He said quietly as Martha smiled taking Bruce's hand as they slowly crossed the street. "Dad, when we get home can I tell Alfred about the movie?" Bruce asked as his father nodded. "Of course you can Bruce." His father said as he smiled, the family slowly walking into an alleyway.

The alleyway was mostly quiet, it was also usually empty of any crime, the alleyway allowed them to walk to their car easily and avoid any paparazzi. "I wanna be just like The Gray Ghost one day!" Bruce said happily as he thought back to the movie, it was about a hero who had risen due to the bad events in his life, Martha and Thomas smiling as they watched him and slowly made their way through the alleyway, the family walking further into it as a man slowly came out from the shadows, the man's clothes were dirty, and he had long brown hair that was mostly covered by a brown cap. "Hands up!" The man said as he slowly pulled out a small revolver, his finger on the hammer as he cocked it back, the gun being aimed at Thomas. "Money, wallet, jewelry, all of it. NOW!" The man ordered as Thomas slowly put his arm in front of Bruce pushing him back some. "All right, just put the gun down, you don't need to do anything bad," Thomas said as he slowly reached for his wallet as Martha tried stepping back before the man turned the gun on him and Thomas moved forward to get in front of him, the mugger's finger pulling the trigger.

The sound of the gunshot filled the alleyway followed by a flash, the young boys' world seeming to freeze as the man turned to aim the gun at Martha. "N-No, P-Please n-" before she could finish, the man's finger pulled the hammer back once more and his finger squeezed the trigger as Martha slowly fell back a little before the bullet hit her in the chest. "B-Bruce." Martha slowly said as she hit the ground and looked up at her son, the mugger slowly turning and aiming the gun at Bruce, his finger on the hammer as he prepared to cock it back before stopping. "Shit." He said quietly as he heard screams followed by sirens as he began to run past the young boy and made his way out of the alleyway, the boy falling to his knees as he screamed, and tears began to flow down his eyes, blood staining his face and clothing as he waited for what felt like an eternity for someone to come and help, and that night, in that moment, Batman was created.

-Present Day-

Bruce slowly shook the memory out of his head as he walked towards the main doors that lead into the medical room. "I'll be alone with him, for who knows how long," Bruce said quietly to himself as he grabbed the door handle, he wanted to hurt the man, maybe even do worse, but he couldn't, not here and not with his code. "Stay calm Bruce." He said quietly under his breath before gripping the door handle a bit tighter as he slowly opened it to reveal a small room, the sound of a heart monitor filling Bruce's ears as he stepped inside slowly, the only light in the room is that from the small reinforced window and the muted tv. "H-hey kid, y-you look different without the mask." A small weak and raspy voice said as Bruce slowly approached a small metal chair in the room as he sat down. "What do you want Chill?" The man slowly asked as he looked down to stare at the mugger that had killed his parents twenty years ago.

The man wore a blue hospital gown, his hair was long and messy and reached all the way down to his shoulders, a bucket lay next to his bed that he used to throw up or cough into. "Why did you call me here, why now?" Bruce asked as he leaned closer as Chill looked at him for a moment. "I'm dying kid, maybe it's what I deserve, maybe this is justice for what I did that night," Joe said as he let out a cough and slowly pulled himself up to look at Bruce's face. "Every night since I pulled that trigger, I've seen you, it's like a reoccurring nightmare, so I quit, until last year when I learned about the cancer." He said for a moment as he slowly turned to look towards Bruce again as he let out a small cough. "And then we met and I learned what I had created." Chill said for a moment as Bruce and Chill both thought back to the night four months ago where Bruce had found Chill.

-Four Months Ago-

The Dark Knight had been around in Gotham for two months, he had been taking out small mob bosses and thugs and stopping drug deals, most people believed he was a myth or a legend and not real, but he had been growing in popularity from news reports and sightings of The Bat. Tonight however Bruce sat quietly inside the Batcave, the cave was large but mostly empty except for a few gadgets and an empty stand for a suit. "Joe Chill," Bruce said quietly as he watched a computer monitor, the monitor showed video of a man entering a small warehouse, the man held a revolver in his hands, the same revolver that was used to kill Bruce's parents. "Tonight is the night, tonight is when I finally get justice," Bruce said quietly as he slowly stood up and picked up his helmet to put it on as he slowly turned and approached the Batmobile, Alfred coming down the elevator as he looked at Bruce. "Sir, you finally found him?" Alfred slowly asked as Bruce nodded and stood next to the Batmobile, the car's lights turned on as he opened the door.

"And what will you do when you find him?" Alfred slowly asked, worry and fear in his voice as Bruce held the door for a moment, he wasn't sure how to answer, he had thought about the question for almost twenty years but still was not sure. "Sir, please, be careful," Alfred said quietly as Bruce slowly got inside of the Batmobile as he would quickly slam on the gas pedal and speed out of the Batcave. "Alfred, send the info I have about Chill to Gordon and Bullock, tell them to be at the warehouse as well," Bruce said quietly as he drove faster and through Gotham, he would swerve and drive past cars in the road wanting to make sure that he didn't let Chill get away, he would make the man pay for his crimes.

The Batmobile would slowly arrive as Bruce parked it at the front gates before getting out, his eyes scanning the building as he would crouch down and sneak along the wall towards the back entrance. "Sir, I want you to be careful, I know how important this is to you, I don't want you to do something you'll regret," Alfred said quietly as Bruce tapped his earpiece turning off his communicator. "I'll do what has to be done." He said quietly before making his way inside and hiding behind a van.

Three men stood at the door, Joe Chill standing in front of them with two men behind him. "Two boxes of weapons and ammo, no serial numbers on any of the guns." Chill said quietly as the two men unloaded the large crates of weapons that were in a truck and approached the van as they loaded them inside. "Nice doing business with you Chill." The man said quietly as he slowly handed him a briefcase of money, Chill opening it to check it before closing it. "You too." Chill said quietly as he slowly turned to leave before a scream could be heard as a batarang flew into the shoulders of one of the men as a grappling hook grabbed onto him pulling him back and into the darkness, the four remaining men and Chill all pulling out their guns, Chill holding the same revolver that he had used to kill Bruce's parents.

"Come out and surrender!" One of the men yelled as they opened fire and Bruce rolled to the side and hid behind the front of the van. "I don't think you know who you're dealing with," Bruce said quietly as he threw a smoke pellet in between them as smoke filled the room and The Dark Knight ran out of cover quickly grabbing one of the men and slamming his head into the back of the van, before quickly kicking another in the leg and sweeping him off his feet before sending his elbow slamming into his head before he hit the ground. "I'm only after one man tonight!" Bruce said quietly as he threw two batarangs each into the last two men, one in their shoulders, and another in their knees before he grabbed them and slammed them both into the ground as Chill stepped back and tried to run.

Joe Chill ran through the back exit of the warehouse, his heart pounding as he pulled the hammer back on his revolver, he almost exited through the back before the Batmobile drove forward and blocked his exit. "Goddamnit, what do you want with me!" The man asked turning around, his eyes scanning the darkness around him as Chill kept his gun aimed forward, the hammer cocked back as he slowly stepped forward and began opening fire. "Just leave me alone!" He yelled out as he fired at least two bullets before he turned to see the vigilante gliding down at him, and before he had a chance to shoot him, the man had kicked him and landed. "I'll kill you!" Chill yelled out quickly getting up and aiming the gun at him, the caped hero quickly grabbed his wrist and threw him through the warehouse window, the gun falling out of Chill's hands as he landed and laying a few feet away from him as Batman slowly followed him into the building.

"Joe Chill." The name came out of the vigilante's mouth, disgust, hatred, and anger obvious in his tone as the thug slowly got up and stepped back. "W-What do you want with me?!" Chill asked as Batman walked towards him. "You were the low life criminal that killed Thomas and Martha Wayne," Bruce said quietly as he took two more steps towards him as Chill took another step back before tripping over his own gun and falling to the ground. "T-That w-was a lifetime ago!" Chill yelled out as he tried to move back as Bruce approached him stepping over the gun and glaring down at him. "Yes, my lifetime," Bruce said quietly as he took another step towards him, Chill being backed into the nearby wall with no place to go. "You took them without mercy or regret, you shot them dead in cold blood in front of a little boy!" Batman yelled out, hatred growing in his voice as Chill became frightened. "H-how do you know this?!" He slowly asked as Bruce moved his hands upwards towards his mask. "I know because I watched it happen! I know because I am that little boy that stood in the alleyway and watched his parents die! I know because I am Bruce Wayne!" He yelled out as his hands removed his mask and he tossed it to the side. "O-oh g-god, h-holy fuck, I-I c-created Batman." Chill said with horror in his voice as he tried to get up before Bruce grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "I-I'M S-SORRY! I-I didn't m-mean to kill them, I-I d-didn't want to kill them!" Chill said As Bruce quickly punched him in the nose, his fist hitting him hard as Bruce threw him to the ground. "I WILL GET REVENGE FOR THEIR DEATHS CHILL!" Bruce yelled out as he began to hit Chill repeatedly in the face, blood coming from the man's nose as blood started to cover his gauntlet's.

The beating felt like it lasted for hours, however mere minutes had passed, Bruce's punches were hard and fast, Bruce was fueled with rage and almost in a trance until the sound of sirens caused Bruce to snap out of it. "I-I'm s-sorry…" Chill said quietly, bruises and blood covered his face, his nose was broken and possibly some other bones. "I-I w-won't t-tell anyone your secret, please just let me l-live w-with what little time I have left," Chill begged as Bruce slowly got up and approached Chill's gun as he slowly picked it up for a moment, he would check the chamber to see one bullet left as he closed it and cocked the hammer on the gun back before slowly aiming it at Chill. "F-fine, k-kill me, I-I deserve it." Chill slowly said as Bruce kept the gun aimed at him, his finger on the trigger as his hand trembled slightly. "I-I wasn't supposed to kill them, I-I've regretted it every day of my miserable life!" Chill said as Bruce placed his finger on the trigger and held it there for a moment before slowly tossing the revolver out of the window. "No, I won't kill, if I kill I'm no different from you," Bruce said quietly as he walked forward and grabbed his mask before pulling it on as he grabbed Chill and lifted him up and looked him in the eyes. "If you tell anyone who I am, they'll kill you because you created me, and if they don't, I'll make you wish you were dead," Bruce said quietly before letting go of Chill as he walked out of the warehouse and to the Batmobile, he slowly turned to see Chill's gun gone as he noticed a man nearby wearing what looked like some kind of fancy suit, the man seemed to be talking to himself, and from what Bruce could hear trying to come up with a few jokes, Bruce considered taking the gun to make sure that the man wouldn't do anything with it but noticed the last bullet on the ground as if the man had emptied the chamber. "I hope that gun isn't going to be used in any crimes," Bruce said quietly as he slowly got into the Batmobile and drove away back to the Batcave before the police arrived,

-Present Day-

Bruce looked down towards Chill for a moment, the man slowly grabbing the railing on his bed as he lifted himself up some. "T-The reason I wanted to talk to you is because of Falcone, I need to tell you the truth, now that he may no longer to be able to kill me, but I'm dying anyway so it doesn't matter anymore.." Chill said weakly as Bruce slowly stood up and looked down at him for a second before turning back to the TV where the news was playing. "What about him?" Bruce slowly asked as he stared down at Chill waiting for the man to talk. "F-Falcone hired me, he wanted me to scare Thomas and Martha into working for him, I-I was just supposed to rob and scare them, tell them to work for Falcone, and then I panicked and pulled the trigger." Chill said quietly as Bruce looked down at him, his hands clenching as he looked down at Chill. "Don't worry, Falcone will be locked up," Bruce said quietly as he turned and walked towards the exit as he grabbed the door handle for a moment before stopping as Chill slowly began to talk again. "Do you forgive me for what I did?" Chill slowly asked as Bruce glanced back at him, he wasn't sure how to answer, and he slowly opened the door before walking out of the room, and slowly making his way out of the building leaving Chill with no answer.

Once Bruce exited the building, he slowly opened the door to his car as he got inside and took out his phone to call Alfred. "Alfred, I'm on my way to the cave," Bruce said quietly as he started the car and began to drive away from Blackgate, his eyes watching the road as he drove carefully to the manor. "Did you learn anything interesting from Chill?" Alfred slowly asked as Bruce hesitated on how to answer for a moment, his hands gripping the steering wheel as he drove a bit faster. "Falcone hired Chill, he wanted Chill to scare them but Chill panicked and pulled the trigger," Bruce said with sadness in his voice as he continued driving towards the manor as Alfred let out a small sigh. "And you have to save Falcone from Black Mask, this can't be easy for you Bruce, but I know you'll do the right thing," Alfred said quietly as Bruce drove up to the manor and got outside of the car as he walked inside and put his phone away. "Alfred, I'm heading down to the cave, I'm going to try and find where they took Falcone," Bruce said as the butler slowly nodded. "All right, I'll be down in a minute," Alfred said quietly as Bruce slowly opened the entrance to head into the elevator as he went down into the Batcave to continue his work of tracking down Black Mask and finding Carmine Falcone.

Not so far from Wayne Manor sat the Gotham City Police Department building, the building was fairly large with multiple floors and such inside. In the building sat Detective Jim Gordon, who was surrounded by multiple other officers as they looked down at a large map of Gotham. "All right, so everybody we have one goal, we are to transport these weapons and drugs to the warehouse near the police department, from there me and a few others will handle everything else that needs to be done." Commissioner Loeb said as he looked down at the map showing the transport route. "Jim, you and Harvey follow behind the transport truck, officer Montoya and officer Sawyer will follow from the left side, then Detective Flass and I will follow in our car from the right. If this transport goes wrong we shoot to kill, the department is on high alert after Falcone's kidnapping and the Batman showing up at City Hall, so we can't afford Black Mask and his men or Batman to show up and ruin this transport." Loeb said as everyone slowly nodded and headed out to their cars.

The drive was long, but they slowly arrived on the other side of Gotham at the docks as they loaded the crates and everything into the transport truck. "Everybody have your radios ready, we can't have any casualties here tonight," Loeb said as they shut the back of the truck and everybody loaded into their cars. "You know, sometimes I just wish that this city wasn't so god damn shit that we wouldn't have to listen to Loeb," Harvey said as he got into Jim's car, the detective slowly nodding. "Well, maybe if Dent becomes Mayor we won't have to worry about Loeb or Hill anymore," Jim said quietly as he got inside and quickly buckled up. "Yeah, well the chances of that are low, as much as I want that to happen I feel like it won't.." He slowly said as Jim nodded for a moment and began to follow behind the truck as they drove through Gotham heading to the warehouse where they would hide the guns, and drugs, until Falcone was back where there would more than likely then be some kind of mess up in the transport and Falcone would get everything back.

On one side of Gotham close to Arkham Asylum, sat an old run down warehouse in the Narrows, the Narrows was the place with the most crime in the city, and where the poorest of Gotham's citizens lived. Behind the warehouse sat multiple cars, trucks, and vans as multiple men readied their guns before starting the cars, soon a black car slowly pulled up as the door opened and Black Mask stepped out wearing a white suit as he fixed his tie before looking at all of his men. "Is Falcone almost ready to talk?" Black Mask asked as he approached the entrance, one of his men nodding and handing their boss a large wrench as the crime boss held it in his hands with a smile and swung it around. "Mr. Falcone! It's nice to see you again!" He said as he entered the building, the crime lord was tied to a chair and had blood mostly covering him, his face and body bruised. "Go to hell." Falcone managed to spit out as Black Mask chuckled for a moment and swung the wrench around once more. "You know, I heard that you were a reasonable man Mr. Falcone, and I was hoping that those rumors were true, but so far you've been anything but fucking reasonable." He said as he approached him and swung the wrench around a few more times in his hands before setting it down on a small cart. "What do you want from me?!" Falcone yelled out with anger as Black Mask looked down at him for a moment with a small chuckle. "You see, you have something that could be of value to me, those weapons and drugs of your's, I want to know where they're being transported to." Black Mask slowly said as Falcone slowly looked him in the eyes with a small chuckle of his own. "Go to hell," Falcone replied as Black Mask sighed quickly grabbing the bottom of his chair and flipping it over as he then grabbed a bag and put it over Falcone's head. "I want you to know, I'm in no mood for games!" Black Mask yelled out as he grabbed a canister of water and began to slowly pour it onto Falcone's head as the man struggled in the chair for a bit before Black Mask slowly stopped and pulled his chair back up and removed the bag from his head as Falcone struggled to regain his breath.

"So, do you want to talk now?" Black Mask asked as he leaned forward, his face right next to Falcone's as the man quickly headbutted him, his mask cracking some as the villain stepped back. "I won't tell you anything, you insane psychotic piece of-" before Falcone could finish, Black Mask had grabbed the wrench off of the table and swung it at Falcone's knee, the large object slamming into it as the sound of his leg breaking and Falcone's scream filled the warehouse. "THEY'RE TRANSPORTING IT TO A WAREHOUSE NEAR THE GCPD THAT'S ALL I KNOW!" Falcone yelled out as Black Mask chuckled for a moment and patted his cheek. "Now, now, there's the reasonable man I heard so much about, just for that I may not kill you." Black Mask said as he looked him in the eyes. "But, as for letting you go and not torturing you anymore, that's a no." He said as he quickly took out his gun and put it against Falcone's shoulder. "If you're lying Mr. Falcone or setting me up, I will make your death slow and painful." Black Mask warned as Falcone slowly gulped before the masked man turned and holstered his gun as he walked outside. "LOAD UP BOYS! WE GOT A TRANSPORT TO STOP!" Black Mask yelled out as his goons cheered as they all loaded up and drove towards the transport to put a stop to it.

Back inside the Batcave, Bruce watched the monitor closely as he noticed the tracker he had set the day before when he was at the docks start to go off. "They're moving the weapons and drugs," Bruce said quietly as he slowly stood up and pulled up footage from the cameras around Gotham to see the police transport. "Well, I have a bad feeling about this transport job sir," Alfred said quietly as he looked at Bruce for a moment. "You're right, Black Mask kidnapped Falcone, it's likely him and his men will attack the transport and take the guns and drugs, after all, if he sells that he could easily make almost a billion dollars," Bruce said quietly, that dock was where Falcone held all of his stock after all. "What's your plan exactly sir?" Alfred slowly asked as Bruce thought for a moment, there were a lot of ways this could go wrong. "If I manage to let Black Mask take everything, I could use the tracker to find his base and where he's hiding Falcone," Bruce said quietly as Alfred looked over at him. "So, should I alert Gordon and tell him your idea?" Alfred slowly asked as Bruce looked up at him for a moment. "Patch me into their radio channel, I need Loeb and every officer transporting the supplies to hear me," Bruce said quietly as Alfred nodded and quickly began typing on the Batcomputer keyboard getting them into the correct radio channel as Bruce pulled on his suit and cowl and got into the Batmobile as he began to drive to meet up with the transport.

Bruce would quickly speed through the streets of Gotham, his eyes watching the road in front of him as he activated his communicator to talk with Gordon. "Gordon, I'm on my way to help with the transportation, Black Mask and his men more than likely will be there," Bruce said quietly, he knew Loeb and the other cops wouldn't like him showing up, but he had to make sure everything worked. "All right, do you have any plan at all?" Gordon slowly asked, the cop hoped that just maybe he could finish off Black Mask and his group once and for all tonight, however it took a moment before his reply. "My best plan is that you all let Black Mask take the supplies, from there I can track him down and rescue Falcone and put a stop to them," Bruce said quietly as he drove faster, he knew not everyone would be on board for the plan. "Hell no! I'm not risking them stealing these and possibly capture them, just so you can go and play hero and die! We will deal with this transport ourselves, and if you show up you will be shot on sight!" Loeb yelled into his radio as Bruce turned his communicator off and began to drive faster, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as he drove.

The police transport truck drove through the streets, which were mostly empty due to the transportation. "Commissioner, we got a problem up ahead." The driver slowly said into his radio as he looked into the distance to see a large truck blocking the road, the truck seemed to be empty with nobody inside of it. "Well, we will take a turn to the right and go around," Loeb said as the driver slowly continued before coming to a stop as he noticed two cars blocking the two areas he could turn. "Sir, the roads are blocked off." He said into the radio as he looked forward seeing multiple vans and cars coming towards them, as he slowly glanced into his side mirror to see more cars coming up behind them. "Shit, we're surrounded!" The driver said as all the cars came to a stop and multiple men got out including Black Mask as they all began to open fire, Gordon and all the officers getting out and taking cover behind their cars as the driver of the truck was shot through the windshield and killed.

The loud sound of gunshots filled the Gotham Streets, Gordon and the other officers holding their guns tightly as they took cover behind the cars. "Batman, we're surrounded! We need backup!" Gordon yelled into his radio as he gripped it tightly, they were outnumbered and outgunned. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Black Mask slowly yelled out his men stopped shooting for a moment, the masked man approaching them as he chuckled. "I'm giving you all one chance, stand down and let me have the truck, and you all get out of here with your lives, or keep trying to fight and die!" He yelled out as he held his pistol tightly in his hands, his eyes watching the officers, Gordon glancing out for a moment as he looked back at his radio. "Loeb, Gordon, I need both of you and everyone else to stand down, I can track Black Mask to his hideout and take him down from there." Bruce slowly replied, Loeb letting out an angry grunt as he slowly stood up and tossed his gun forward as he held his hands up, Gordon, Bullock, and everyone else following his lead and surrendering as Black Mask's men slowly got into the truck throwing the drivers body out as him and the rest of the men began to drive away and head back to their base.

Bruce arrived at the scene, the Batmobile coming to a screeching stop as ambulances and multiple other officers were now at the scene, the door slowly opened as Batman stepped out and approached Gordon, multiple officers watching him, some aiming their guns at him, and others preparing to take their guns out. "Don't shoot him!" Loeb slowly yelled out as his officers lowered their weapons and looked back at the commissioner. "For today, and today only Batman is on our side, once we get Falcone and stop Black Mask and recover those weapons, then we take him down," Loeb said as he stared down Bruce for a moment, the vigilante staring back at him. "Gordon, I'll tell you when I find their base and take them down." Bruce slowly said as Gordon looked up at the masked man for a moment. "All right, just be careful Batman." He slowly said as Bruce nodded and turned around and approached the Batmobile, his head turning to look back at all the officers as he slowly got inside and sped forward, his eyes looking at the touchscreen on the Batmobile as he noticed the tracker slowly come to a stop in the Narrows. "Alfred, send Gordon the location, tell him to bring as many men as possible," Bruce said quietly as he sped up and drove faster, his hands gripping the wheel as he made his way towards the warehouse, the sun slowly starting to set over the city.

Black Mask drove the van into the warehouse, his men following behind him as Black Mask slowly stepped out. "I want people guarding outside, if Batman or any cop shows up, shoot on sight!" Black Mask ordered, his men nodding as several of them went outside planning to keep watch and make sure that no one showed up. "The rest of you, get those crates unloaded and check them, I'm going to go speak with Falcone!" He said quietly as he slowly turned to look at the man, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he slowly approached him, his gun in hand as he looked down at him. "You've been such a great help, Mr. Falcone, I'm glad that you cooperated." He said quietly as Falcone glared at him, anger on his face as Black Mask looked down at him and into his eyes. "You know, I admire you, everything you've done, you led a successful criminal empire but sadly, your time is up old man it's time for the next generation to take over." Black Mask said as he looked down at Falcone for a moment with a small chuckle. "That's why I'm going to let you go, and then you're going to retire and move to Metropolis, Star City, or anywhere you want and live a new life." Black Mask said as Falcone stayed quite and the masked man laughed slowly looking down at him. "I'll release you once we have everything ready." Black Mask said quietly as he slowly walked away before hearing Falcone cough. "I-I'll make sure you're killed slowly for this." Falcone slowly said as Black Mask sighed and looked at him for a moment. "Well, suit yourself." He said quietly before walking off to check on his men.

Outside the Batmobile slowly stopped in an alleyway not far from the warehouse, two drones circling the building and showing Bruce every entrance and exit point as well as where every man was located. "Four men on the roof, two at the back, and two at the front," Bruce said to himself as he slowly got out of the Batmobile and pulled out his grappling hook as he grappled upwards and onto the nearby rooftop where he would sit perched watching the men. "The two at the back will be easy to deal with if I deal with the four on the roof I don't have to worry about snipers," Bruce said quietly as he had his strategy planned out. "Time to show Black Mask that criminals aren't allowed in this city," Bruce said quietly as he had one of the drones fly over the four snipers and release several smoke pellets to block their view as Bruce slowly ran towards the edge of the rooftop before jumping off as he glided down and into the smoke, the sound of gunfire and screams filling the night sky as the smoke cleared and the four men were soon hanging upside down from the side of the building.

The four men left outside held their guns at the ready, their eyes scanning the area as they looked around. "Shoot if you see anything!" One of the men yelled out as another one quickly replied. "Come out Bats! You're outnumbered!" The other replied as one of the men at the back slowly turned the corner before Batman dropped off of the rooftop and landed directly on him where he would then slam his head into the ground, the impact knocking the man unconscious as Bruce then took cover behind the corner and used his batclaw to grapple the other man's leg and pull him down and towards himself where he would slam his knee into the back of his head and knock him unconscious as well, the mans scream causing the other two to check the back of the building, where Batman would quickly grab one and slam him to the ground before throwing a batarang into the shoulder of the other and throw him through the door of the warehouse to alert Black Mask and his men, he would then grapple onto the rooftop and plan his entrance.

Inside the building, Black Mask held his gun at the ready as he looked at his men. "The first one to kill The Bat gets enough money to retire and live wherever they want!" Black Mask yelled out as he slowly turned to look at Falcone for a moment. "I hope that bastard tears you in half!" Falcone yelled out with a small laugh as Black Mask quickly slapped him causing Falcone to spit out some blood. "Don't worry Falcone, if he does I'll meet you on the other side." He said quietly before shooting Falcone in the knee, the man quickly screaming out in pain as Black Mask got behind a nearby van for cover. "Come on Batman! I hope you're as talented as they say!" Black Mask yelled out as the lights in the building slowly went off and the sound of screams and gunfire caused Black Mask to slowly laugh as he fired at any movement he could see.

Batman moved through the darkness using it as his cover as he hid behind vans and anything else he could find. "Sir, there is ten men in there, and eleven if I'm counting Black Mask, I hope you have a plan," Alfred said quietly as Bruce activated the night vision in his cowl, his eyes scanning the room as he pressed a button on his gauntlet and two drones silently flew into the corners giving Batman a better idea of where everyone was located. "Tonight, I take you down!" Bruce yelled out as Black Mask's men looked around the room, Bruce silently sneaking up behind one as he slammed him into the window of the van before knocking him out, the sound causing gunfire and screams to fill the room as The Vigilante quickly moved behind cover, one of Black Mask's men approaching where he heard the sound before Batman jumped out of the darkness and slammed him into the ground before throwing him forward and into another henchman as he fell to the ground and Batman slammed his fist down into his head making sure he was unconscious.

"Seven of you left, give this up!" Batman yelled out from the darkness, his drones causing the sound to seem like it was coming from three different places, as a laugh slowly came from Black Mask as his men fired into the darkness, unsure of where the voice came from. "Once I kill you, I'll hang your mask on my wall, hell maybe I'll even wear it myself!" Black Mask yelled out as he slowly fired into one of the corners of the room, Batman's drones slowly circling Black Mask's men as a claw was fired from both the drones as they grabbed ahold of two of the men and pulled them back as Bruce quickly knocked them both out, leaving only five men left. "It's over Black Mask!" Batman slowly yelled out, the two drones circling overhead once more as Bruce ran forward and jumped onto the van before jumping off and landing on the back of one of Black Mask's men, his arm wrapping around his neck as Bruce waited for him to pass out before firing his batclaw onto another man and pulling him back, he would then deliver a punch to his head before delivering a kick to the side of his knee and finishing him off with an elbow to the head as the lights in the building slowly came back on, and the three remaining men aimed their guns at Batman as Black Mask smiled before slowly approaching the Caped Crusader.

The guns were aimed directly at him, their fingers on the trigger and waiting for any command from Black Mask, Bruce's eyes watched them closely as he kept his hands raised. "Hold your fire! I want to kill this bastard myself." Black Mask said quietly with a smile as he held his pistol in his hand, his eyes looking towards the vigilante as he walked towards him, keeping a good distance near his men. "You've been a problem for too long Batman, I think it's time I put you down once and for all." Black Mask said as he aimed his gun at his head for a moment, Bruce's eyes looking up as he stared into Black Mask's eyes. "So, any last words?" He slowly asked, as Bruce slowly nodded. "Run." He said quietly as he tapped a button on his gauntlet, a loud sound causing Black Mask and his men to hold their ears as Bruce rolled behind cover before hundreds of Bats flooded into the building, Black Mask shooting at them as they surrounded his men, the crime boss quickly grabbing Falcone and running up to the rooftop as Bruce ran after him, the sound of sirens filling his ears as the bats dealt with the last three goons and he ran to the rooftop.

Black Mask arrived on the rooftop, his eyes watching the staircase as he held his gun up to Falcone's hand. "IT'S OVER!" Batman yelled out as Black Mask backed up farther slowly approaching the edge of the rooftop as he looked towards Batman, the gun pressed against the side of Falcone's head still. "Take another step and I put a bullet through him, and I know you couldn't live with yourself if I did that." Black Mask said as Bruce looked at him, the two stood about five feet apart as Black Mask slowly chuckled. "You know, when I heard about you, I always thought you were some kinda myth, but here you are." Black Mask said as Batman stared at him, his eyes watching his every movement. "There's nowhere you can run Black Mask, it's over," Bruce said quietly as Black Mask slowly looked down for a moment, the sound of sirens growing closer as he sighed. "Well, I guess there's only one thing to do." He said quietly as he prepared to pull the trigger, Bruce's hand quickly grabbing a batarang as he threw it forward, the projectile hitting Black Mask's hand and causing him to drop the gun and push Falcone to the ground, the man unable to get back up due to his leg. "You son of a bitch!" Black Mask yelled out, his hand grabbing the batarang as he slowly pulled it out letting out a grunt as he tossed it to the side and pulled out his knife. "Come on, if you think you can take me," Bruce said quietly as the crime boss charged at him, the man would swipe the knife at him as Bruce would lean back before moving to the side and delivering a punch to his mask as he managed to crack the mask some causing the man to stumble back. "You nearly broke my mask!" He yelled out in anger, his eyes looking up to meet the vigilantes as Batman stared down at him.

"You've lost, this is the last time I'm telling you to surrender peacefully." The Caped man said as Black Mask stared up at him. "You know, my partner and I have big plans for Gotham, we can't risk you ruining those plans." Black Mask said quietly as Bruce took another step towards him. "Who is your partner?!" Bruce demanded as Black Mask slowly laughed. "Oh, I have a strong feeling you'll meet him soon, I'm sure you've heard of the Penguin before, but I know you haven't actually met him." Black Mask said as Batman took another step before Black Mask grabbed Falcone by his back. "Let him go, no one else has to get hurt tonight!" Bruce said quietly as Black Mask slowly nodded. "Poor choice of words, but I was going to do this no matter what you said, my partner and I want and need him gone after all, so I guess you either save Falcone or stop me." Black Mask said before pushing Falcone off the building as he ran as fast as possible towards the stairs, Batman hesitating whether to save Falcone or not as he remembered what Chill had told him about Falcone placing the hit, his body turning to chase after Black Mask for a moment before he slowly turned and jumped off of the roof as he glided down and caught Falcone as Black Mask drove off in one of the vans. "Y-you saved my life." Falcone slowly said as Bruce looked down at him. "And now, you're going to confess and go to prison or I'll find you and next time you may need someone else to save your life," Bruce said quietly as he stared down at Falcone before approaching the Batmobile and jumping inside as he drove away, as multiple ambulances and officers arrived on the scene.

Gordon stepped out and onto the crime scene, multiple officers rushing into the building as Paramedics helped Falcone and Black Mask's henchmen into the ambulances. "There's no sign of Black Mask, he got away, and no signs of Batman either," Loeb said as he looked at Gordon for a moment, as Gordon let out a small sigh. "So, what's going to happen to Falcone?" Gordon slowly asked as the commissioner looked back and towards the old crime boss. "Well, too much evidence has come out against him, but who knows with him," Loeb said quietly as he turned to look at Gordon. "You're a good cop Jim, I want to tell you that, but good cops don't get far in this city. I know that you know about my dealings with Falcone and Hill, so I know you're smart enough to know that Falcone won't be locked away unless he's scared about something." Loeb said quietly as Jim stared at him for a moment before slowly nodding. "Yeah, I know that." He said quietly as Loeb approached his car and ordered Gordon to head back to the GCPD.

Bruce arrived in the Batcave as the Batmobile came to a screeching halt, the lights and engines turning off as Bruce stepped out and removed his cowl as he held it in his hands. "Welcome back Sir," Alfred said quietly as Bruce approached the batcomputer and slowly sat down, his eyes looking up at the monitors where the news was playing. "Black Mask is still on the loose, I took out some of his men and I'm not sure if they'll talk to the GCPD or not," Bruce said quietly as he leaned back in his chair, his eyes closed for a moment as Alfred slowly placed his hand on his shoulder. "I know today must have been hard for you Bruce," Alfred said quietly as Bruce opened his eyes to glance over at him. "With Chill and Black Mask, and then learning the truth about who hired Chill," Alfred added on as Bruce sighed. "I'll be fine Alfred, I just need to stop Black Mask now." Bruce slowly said as Alfred looked down at the man that he had raised since childhood. "I know, I just wanted to tell you Bruce that I am proud of you, and I'm proud you were able to control yourself this time and didn't kill or nearly kill Falcone." Alfred quietly said as he slowly let out a yawn. "You should get some rest Alfred, I'll see you in the morning," Bruce said quietly as Alfred slowly nodded. "All right sir, but just so you know, Mr. Cobblepot called and he wants you to meet him at the Iceberg lounge, I'm guessing now or any time you can," Alfred said quietly as Bruce slowly stood up and nodded. "Well, I guess I can go meet with him then," Bruce said as Alfred headed upstairs and Bruce got ready to head and meet with Oswald Cobblepot.

The dark limo slowly pulled up in front of a large building with flashing bright lands on it, a blue light flashed the name as a red light above it read that it was open. "Thank you, I'll call you when I'm ready to leave, it shouldn't be long," Bruce said quietly to the limo driver as the man slowly nodded. "It's all right Mr. Wayne, take as long as you need." The driver replied as Bruce slowly stepped out of the long car as he fixed his dark black suit, and adjusted his tie before walking towards the entrance where two bouncers stood, one of them slowly opening the door. "Mr. Cobblepot is waiting for you in his office." The man said as Bruce nodded and made his way into the building.

The building was stylish and fancy, tables, couches, and chairs lined the room, a chandelier moved back and forth on the ceiling, there was multiple ice like items over the room, clearly meant to give it an Arctic feel. "I have to admit, it is nice," Bruce said quietly as he glanced around, there were a lot of people inside, some of then were eating or drinking, others were playing poker or some other game of cards, the smell of smoke and liquor was strong as Bruce took another step as he looked around, there were two glass walls, each one a sort of display, on the right wall there were several birds in a forest like environment, and on the other wall there was a large snake which sat quietly behind the glass display, two doors sat next to the display as Bruce walked forward and towards a railing with a long walkway that separated the front and back of the building. "Well, Cobblepot certainly does know how to make an interesting lounge." Bruce quietly said as he slowly walked onto the walkway, his head and eyes would slowly look down to see a glass cover, and below it there was water as a shark moved underneath, it's fin visible from above, a wall slowly opening near it as a fish dropped down and towards the water, the shark leaping upwards to bite it before dropping back down with a large splash, as Bruce walked towards the officer and slowly opened the door to walk inside.

Once Bruce entered the room, his eyes quickly scanned the area, the smell of tobacco was strong, multiple bodyguards stood around him and Cobblepot sat in a chair with a table in front of him. "Ah! Welcome, Mr. Wayne! Glad you could make it, please take a seat." Cobblepot said as he held his cigar in his hand, Bruce slowly approaching the table as he sat down and Oswald slowly put out his cigar. "Didn't think you'd come so late, I wanted to talk to you about something business related." He said quietly as Bruce looked across the table at him. "Business-related huh? Well, seeing with what you have going on I don't think that's a deal I can pass up." Bruce said as he made a small smile, as the older gentleman raised his hand and looked at his guards. "Get a bottle of wine, the best I got," Cobblepot ordered as one of his guards approached a liquor cabinet and grabbed a large bottle and two glasses as he slowly poured the two men a glass and set the bottle down in the middle of the table, Bruce slowly taking a drink as Cobblepot took a drink himself. "So, what exactly did you have in mind?" Bruce slowly asked as Oswald smiled and glanced over at the TV on the nearby wall where the news was playing, talk of Batman and Black Mask, as well as Falcone coming from it as Oswald picked up the remote and muted it.

"Carmine Falcone is gone, Mayor Hill's chances at the next election are low, and Commissioner Loeb is close to retirement," Oswald said quietly as he took a sip from his glass, Bruce's eyes meeting his a bit curious. "So, what are you proposing?" He asked a bit curious as Oswald slowly grabbed his umbrella that sat near him and lifted himself up. "The old age of Gotham is gone, and this city is approaching a new age, a better age," Oswald said as he walked around the room for a moment and looked at Bruce. "Gotham needs new leaders, better leaders, people that will move this city forward, this city can no longer be run by some crime boss and his friends," Oswald said quietly as Bruce looked towards him for a moment. "So, what's your plan?" He slowly asked as Oswald smiled for a moment and looked at Bruce. "I want us to bring together a new Gotham, me, you, Dent, and whoever this new commissioner is could change Gotham and make it so much better," Oswald said quietly as Bruce looked at him before slowly standing up. "I'd like to make this city better, I think it could be a lot better, I'll think on it," Bruce said quietly as Oswald slowly approached him and sat a card down in front of him. "My number, call me once you make your decision Mr. Wayne." The man said as Bruce nodded taking the card and finishing his glass before walking out of Falcone's office.

Bruce would walk across the walkway as he approached the exit, his eyes scanning the room once more as he slowly noticed a woman in a black dress holding a small box in her hands approaching the walkway. "Selina," Bruce said quietly as his eyes met hers, the woman stopping to look him in the eyes as she made a small smile on her lips. "Well, I didn't think I'd see you here Mr. Wayne." She said quietly as Bruce stared at her for a moment. "Likewise." He said quietly as she slowly walked past him. "You know, I have to admit you look quite nice when you're not dressed as a Bat," Selina said quietly revealing to the man that she knew who he really was as Bruce glanced back at her. "If you tell anyone, I won't hesitate to hurt you next time we meet," Bruce said quietly as Selina looked back to him and into his eyes with a small smile. "Don't worry, it's no fun if I tell anyone, but don't try and stop me next time Bats." She said quietly before walking past him and into Oswald's office as Bruce made his way out and to the limo.

He slowly opened the door to the limo as he got inside, the driver starting the car as they began to drive and Bruce leaned back in his seat, he would close his eyes for a moment before his phone began to ring. "Do you mind closing the window?" Bruce asked as the driver nodded and closed the window that would allow Bruce to talk privately as he slowly took out his phone and saw a call from Alfred as he answered. "Sir, I'm sorry to call you like this," Alfred said quietly as Bruce glanced out the window. "It's fine, I'm on my way back to the Manor right now." He said quietly as Alfred let out a small sigh. "Sir, there's something I need to tell you, and I'm not sure how you'll take it." Alfred slowly said as Bruce held the phone tighter for a moment. "What is it, Al?" He slowly asked as Alfred took in a small breath before answering. "It's Joe Chill, he died, the cancer finally killed him," Alfred said quietly as Bruce held his phone, his finger pressing the button gently to hang up as he sat in silence, unsure on how to feel.

Inside the Gotham City Police Department, Gordon and Bullock sat in Loeb's office as the Commissioner flipped through a few files. "Gordon, I need you and Bullock to go and talk with a man for me at Arkham Asylum," Loeb said as he handed Jim a file, Jim taking it and looking over it. "All right, is there anything else?" Gordon slowly asked as Loeb nodded. "I need you two to take Nygma with you, he knows more about technology and science than a lot of people in this building," Loeb said as Gordon nodded and walked out with Bullock alongside him. "So, it's me, you, and the riddle guy seems like a weird trio." Bullock jokingly said as Gordon nodded before walking into Edward's office as the man turned to look at them. "What can I help you two with today?" Edward asked curiously as Gordon set the file down. "Bullock and I need you to come with us tomorrow to Arkham Asylum, Loeb is wanting us to talk with Doctor Jonathan Crane about something he's working on," Gordon said as Edward scanned over the file and slowly nodded.

The van that Black Mask had taken slowly pulled up at a large building, the garage to it slowly opening as he drove inside and stepped out of the van, his eyes watching his men closely as a few of them looked at him. "Where is everyone?" One of his men asked as Black Mask slowly walked forward, the men noticing the crack in his mask as he clenched his fist. "Batman got them, but that flying bastard is dying soon." Black Mask slowly said as he approached a door and walked inside as he shut it behind him, he would then slowly remove the mask as he set it down on the table nearby, his eyes looking up and into a mirror as he stared himself in the eyes. "Come on Roman, you can get rid of the people that have wronged you. The people like Bruce Wayne and everyone else." He said as he slowly picked the mask back up and put it back on. "And we can show Gotham who is really on top in this city." He said quietly as he turned to walk out and think of his next strategy.

Bruce arrived back at the Manor as he slowly got out and made his way inside. "Oh thank god Bruce you're back!" Alfred said as he approached him for a moment, Bruce looking at his Butler as he nodded. "I wasn't sure if you would come home for a while, I didn't know how you would feel about Chill's death," Alfred said quietly as Bruce looked at him. "I'll be fine Alfred, you just go get some rest," Bruce said quietly as the older man slowly sighed before nodding and heading upstairs as Bruce went into his room and thought about everything that had happened. "Joe Chill is gone, and strangely I feel some sort of sadness for him. I can't worry about that though, Penguin and Black Mask are my main priority," he said quietly as he slowly laid down and planned to rest for the night.

Outside of Arkham Asylum, the moon shone brightly as multiple guards roamed the outside, the area was gated and on a small island, the only thing connecting it to Gotham being a small bridge. Inside the Asylum stood a small slender man as he made his way through the halls, his hands reaching up to adjust his glasses occasionally, he was extremely slim and had light brown hair, he stood at about 6'0, in his hand he held a briefcase. "Good morning Doctor Crane." A blonde woman said as he smiled at her and nodded his head. "Good morning Ms. Quinzel." He said quietly as he made his way through the long narrow hallways as he passed multiple jail cells, he would slowly stop in front of a room that was separated from the prisons as he opened the door to walk inside, the room was bright and had no windows, a long table was in the room with two chairs on each side. "Mr. Falcone, correct?" Jonathan asked as the crime boss looked up at him and nodded. "You chose to go to Arkham instead of Black Gate, so I'm here to see if you're truly insane," Jonathan said as he slowly sat down in front of Carmine, the older man staring at him. "Well, I can tell you that I am," Carmine said as he looked at the man, Jonathan opening the briefcase to take out a small pen and paper. "I'm gonna cut right to the chase, we both know you're not insane," Jonathan said as Carmine leaned back some in the chair with a small smile on his face.

"You're a smart man, I admire that," Carmine said as he looked the doctor in the eyes, his hands were cuffed to the table which kept him mostly from moving. "I know you're a businessman, and I know you're reasonable, so I wanna make a deal with you," Jonathan said as he slowly slid a blank check towards Falcone, his eyes locked on Falcone's. "I'm working on a truth serum of sorts, it will make anyone that is injected with it tell the truth about anything, it can progress science so much farther and get almost any criminal to confess, but I need someone to fund my research," Crane said as Falcone looked down at the check before looking back up at Crane. "So, you just need me to pay? And what do I get out of it?" Falcone slowly asked as Crane looked down at him. "Simple, I declare you insane fully and give proof to back that up, and I get you a good cell and whatever you need." Jonathan slowly said as Carmine let out a small laugh. "Smart man, I see you have some potential." He said as he slowly took the check and signed it and filled everything out as Crane took it and the check. "Well then, welcome to Arkham Asylum, Mr. Falcone." Jonathan quietly said as he made his way out of the room with everything he needed and went to create a fake analysis for Carmine to declare him insane.


	10. Chapter3 The Trial of Carmine Falcone P1

Chapter 3: The Trial of Carmine Falcone

The Gotham sunrise slowly rose over the city, a small police car slowly pulling up at the gates of Arkham Asylum as the gates opened and the car began to drive into the Asylum. The building was located on a small island just a bit off of the bay, it had a bridge connecting it and was on the opposite side of Gotham from Black Gate prison, Arkham held the mentally insane patients and tried to help them. The building had only a few amount of major criminals, some that the police had taken down, and a very small number of criminals that Batman had dealt with that had been sent to the Asylum.

Once the car came to a stop Gordon slowly got out as Bullock and Nygma stepped out as well. "Well, this is nice." Bullock said sarcastically as Gordon slowly nodded. "Ed, you go and try and find Crane, me and Bullock are going to go tell the warden we're here." Jim quietly said as Ed slowly nodded. "Aye aye Capta- I mean detective." Ed said a bit embarrassed as he turned around and made his way into the Asylum as Gordon and Bullock followed behind him and Ed slowly made his way down one of the hallways as Gordon and Bullock made their way down another.

Ed would roam down the hallway as he slowly spotted the door to Doctor Crane's office, his eyes would look at it as he fixed his suit and tie before clearing his throat. "Well, here goes nothing." He said quietly as he approached the door, he would then quickly knock on it before the sound of the door unlocking could be heard as Doctor Jonathan Crane opened it with a small grin. "Please, come in." Crane said quietly as he stepped back and approached his desk again.

Nygma would slowly enter the room as his eyes scanned the office, it was mostly dark except for a few lamps and what little sunlight came in through the blinds. "So, you don't look like a cop, I'm guessing you're the forensic scientist they sent." Crane said quietly as he poured himself a cup of coffee, as he would slowly take a sip and Ed sat down before nodding. "Yes, I am, I believe me and my friends are here about the experiment you're working on." Ed said quietly as Crane smiled as he took out a folder and tossed it to Edward. "What exactly is this experiment exactly?" Ed asked a bit curious as Crane looked at him before starting to talk again.

"It's a truth serum basically, it would have multiple chemicals and pheromones that would compel the person affected with it to tell the truth, and it would be one hundred percent effective." Crane said quietly as Ed slowly opened the folder and his eyes began to scan through the papers as he read everything that was on them, everything inside was extremely interesting. "Wow, if this works you could lock any criminal away, and the innocent people would easily be let go." Ed said quietly as Crane slowly nodded with a smile. "Yes, but I need subjects to test it on, not only that but I need a lab and funding." Crane added on as Ed slowly glanced at the doctor. "Well, I think it's great, you definitely have my backing." He said with a smile as he tossed the folder back to the doctor as Crane took it and sat it down on his desk as he waited for Gordon and Bullock to arrive.

Jim and Harvey made their way down one of the hallways, their eyes scanning everything as they glanced at the cells that lined the walls. "God, I'd hate to be in a place like this." Harvey said quietly as Jim nodded, they would soon slowly approach the warden's office as they slowly opened the door and walked inside. "Welcome Detectives!" The prison warden slowly said as he smiled at them. "Please, take a seat, I'm Jeremiah Arkham." He said quietly as Jim smiled and him and Harvey slowly sat down. "Me and my partner are here to see and speak with Doctor Jonathan Crane about his Crow project." Jim said quietly as the warden smiled and slowly nodded. "I hope you two enjoy his work, he's a very smart man." Jeremiah said as he slowly approached a filing cabinet. "So, what's it like working at the Asylum?" Bullock slowly asked as the warden picked up a file and glanced back at him. "Well, it certainly takes some getting used too, there's violent patients, but there's also the calm one's." He said as he handed Jim and Bullock the file and the two slowly walked out and into the hall as they made their way towards Crane's office.

Bruce sat quietly in the Batcave, his eyes scanning over the monitors as he watched the multiple screens. "Something wrong sir?" Alfred slowly asked as he walked up behind the man, Bruce slowly glancing back before replying. "Falcone is going to go for an insanity plea, but that isn't all I'm worried about, Black Mask is still out on the loose and I still have no idea who exactly he is." Bruce said quietly as he slowly pulled up a small surveillance video that showed a few men robbing a bank, all of them wearing masks. "Black Mask is trying to get more notoriety, he's sending men to rob banks, he must also be trying to make up for the money he lost by me shutting down his warehouse and retrieving everything he took." He said as Alfred slowly looked at the video feed. "Well, that just gives you a easier time finding his men and learning where he is." Alfred said quietly as Bruce slowly nodded before standing up. "Lucius finished his new invention by the way sir, you should probably go and retrieve that." Alfred said as Bruce slowly fixed his tie and nodded. "I'll head to him and get it soon, I have to go have a talk with Sionis." He said quietly before slowly approaching the elevator and heading upstairs and into the Manor as Alfred followed.

A limo slowly pulled up outside of a large house, the black car door slowly opening as Bruce Wayne stepped out and made his way towards the home. "Time to see what Sionis wants." He said quietly as he examined the outside for a moment, he would slowly approach the door and knock on it before the door slowly answered as Sionis smiled. "Glad you could come by Bruce." Roman said as he let the man in before approaching the living room as the two slowly took a seat.

"So, what did you want to talk about Roman?" Bruce asked as he looked towards the man, as Roman leaned back in his chair. "Well, you see Bruce, I think I went a little overboard yesterday and I apologise." He said quietly as Bruce looked him in the eyes. "Well I forgive you." He said as Roman slowly stood up and poured two glasses as he handed one to Bruce. "Carmine Falcone's trial is today right?" Roman asked as Bruce slowly nodded. "Yes, it is. The city will be much safer with him behind bars." Bruce said as Roman smiled and slowly chuckled. "Oh, I think his trial will be something." He said as Bruce slowly stood up and approached the door. "I'll see you later!" Roman yelled out as Bruce walked out of the house and back to his limo.


	11. Chapter3 The Trial of Carmine Falcone P2

Back at the Asylum Jim and Bullock slowly entered Crane's office, their eyes looking towards Nygma and Crane as they talked. "Ahh! Welcome Detectives!" Crane said as he smiled and looked towards the two officers as Jim smiled back before him and Harvey took their seat. "So, what is it that you're supposed to show us?" Jim asked as Crane turned the briefcase towards the two detectives.

"It's a serum I've been working on, it's supposed to make anyone injected with it tell the truth." Crane said as Nygma looked towards the two detectives. "It really is quite impressive from what I've seen, in fact I think it could be revolutionary." Nygma said as Bullock looked at him, and Jim slowly opened the folder to look at the files. "This really is quite impressive, why are you calling it The Crow project?" Jim asked with a small laugh as he said the name, as Crane smiled and fixed his glasses. "Some Crows can mimic human speech, and I want this serum to make people speak only the truth." Crane said as Jim looked at the files and nodded. "Well, I suppose we could talk to Mr. Wayne or someone and try and get you funding." Jim said as Crane smiled.

"Thank you detective." Crane said quietly as Jim slowly stood up and Crane shook his hand, Ed's, and Harvey's. "I can't wait to get started on it." Crane said as Jim and Harvey slowly entered the hallway and Ed looked at them. "So, that's it?" Ed asked as Harvey looked at him. "Yeah, now Ed go to the car I need to talk with Jim." Harvey said as Ed looked at him. "Why do I need to g-" before he could finish Harvey looked at him. "I said go Nygma!" Harvey yelled out as Ed clenched his fists and slowly stormed off.

"I'm not a big fan of that whole truth serum thing." Harvey said quietly as Jim slowly nodded. "Neither am I, but

Multiple cars pulled up outside of the Gotham Courthouse, reporters lined up outside as multiple people entered the building, Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock entering behind Loeb as they all took their seats in the courthouse. "Do you think we brought enough men?" Gordon asked as Loeb nodded. "Almost every man on the force is here, if Black Mask or Batman shows up they'll be dealt with." Loeb said as everyone in the building turned as Carmine Falcone entered the building and took his seat next to his lawyers. "Everyone is here, it is now time to begin. I, Nathaniel Clay will be the judge of this case." The judge said as he picked up his mallet and looked forward. "The trial of Carmine Falcone will now begin!" He yelled out as he slammed the mallet down and everyone waited.

"Carmine Falcone, you've been accused of working with the mob, trading and dealing weapons and drugs, multiple murders, several homicides and assassinations, and more." The judge said as he read through the list and looked towards Carmine. "Would you like to make a plea and end this case from going on?" The Judge asked, as Carmine looked at him before the door to the court room opened and Doctor Jonathan Crane walked inside.

"Apologies, I got stuck in traffic." He said as he fixed his glasses and take his seat next to Carmine, as Falcone smiled. "My client would like to make a plea." His lawyer said as Carmine looked towards the judge. "I plead not guilty, by reason of insanity." Carmine said with a grin as Crane slowly stood up with a folder in his hand. "When I interviewed and talked with him, Carmine showed several signs of suffering from mental illness." Crane said quietly as he adjusted his glasses and handed the folder to a officer, who then handed it to the judge. "Everything seems to be here." Clay said quietly as he scanned through the paperwork, there were brain scans and more which showed that Falcone may have some mental illness, the judge and everyone else completely unaware that Crane had been paid off.

"Well, it's decided." Clay said as he picked up the mallet and looked towards Falcone and everyone else in the court house. "Carmine Falcone, I sentence you to Arkham Asylum until you have been rehabilitated." The man said as he slammed the mallet down before the sound of gunshots could be heard outside, as everyone in the courtroom turned. "EVERYBODY DOWN!" The Judge yelled out, as bullets were shot through the door, some hitting the people inside before the shooting stopped, and the door was kicked open as Black Mask stepped inside.

"Seems like I'm late!" Black Mask yelled out, the man wore his usual white suit with a black tie, and his mask was still slightly cracked. "Has the judge reached his verdict?" The man asked as he stepped forward and looked at everyone in the building, his eyes scanning everyone as he spotted Loeb, Gordon, and Bullock who were all reaching for their guns. "I wouldn't do that!" Black Mask said as his men raised their guns and Gordon, Bullock, and Loeb slowly lowered there's as Black Mask approached Falcone and pressed the gun to the back of his head.

"Carmine Falcone, you've been sentenced to death." Black Mask said, he would place his finger on the trigger as he looked down at the man for a moment. "Go to hell.." Carmine replied as Black Mask pressed the gun further against his head. "Don't worry, we will have a proper trial." Black Mask said as one of his men grabbed the judge and forced him into a back room as Black Mask walked towards the stand and got into the judge's seat. "Let's begin the true trial of Carmine Falcone!" Black Mask yelled out, as people sat watching in horror.

Back in the Batcave, Bruce sat in front of the batcomputer, his eyes watching the multiple monitors as he saw camera feed of the trial. "Everything seems to be going fine thankfully." He said quietly as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in the chair, his eyes focused purely on the monitor with video of the trial and courthouse. "Sir, I don't mean to disturb you but, it would seem as though Lucius brought you a gift." Alfred said quietly as held a package in his hand and slowly set it down on the table next to Bruce. "Well, let's see what it is." Bruce said slowly standing up as he approached the package, his hands quickly opening the box as he took out a grappling hook. "A new and improved Batclaw, that will come in handy sir." Alfred said quietly a Bruce aimed it forward, and soon fired it onto a crate as the hook hit it, "Two modes, a mode for grappling and pulling things, it will come in handy. It also shoots farther and the cable is stronger." He said quietly as an alert slowly came from the batcomputer, and Bruce turned to see Black Mask and his men attacking the courthouse. "Master Bruce, be careful." Alfred said quietly as Bruce approached the stand where his suit was. "I'll be back Alfred." He said as he suited up, he would replace his old Batclaw with the new one before heading towards the Batmobile as he jumped inside and started the engine.

Bruce slammed his foot on the gas pedal, his hands clenching the wheel tightly as he raced through the streets of Gotham City. "Alfred, patch me into the GCPD communicators." Bruce said into his com as Alfred frantically typed on the batcomputer. "I'm patching you in now Sir, Gordon, Loeb, and Bullock are all inside the court house, I hope that you can convince somebody." Alfred said quietly as Bruce drove faster, he would pass multiple buildings and cars as he sped through the streets. 'Detective Flass, come in!" Bruce yelled into the communicator, as he waited for a reply.

Back at the Courthouse, Detective Arnold Flass took cover behind his police car as Black Mask's men opened fire on him. "Hello?!" Flass yelled into his radio as he picked it up. "Who is this? Is backup on the way!?" Flass asked as he peaked out from the corner of the car before sitting back against the police car. "You know who this is, I'm on my way, tell the other officers to retreat and stand down." Batman replied as Flass gripped the radio tightly, he wanted to refuse, but he knew they didn't have much of a choice. "Fine." He said quietly as he put his radio down and waited for the vigilante to arrive.


	12. Chapter3 The Trial of Carmine Falcone P3

Bruce parked the Batmobie in an alley not far from the Courthouse as he jumped out. "Time to save Falcone, again." He said quietly with slight disgust in his voice as he grabbed his Batclaw and fired it upwards as he grappled onto a nearby rooftop as he looked over and towards the courthouse, there were several men outside, four trucks blocked the roads with two men on top of each truck, then four more men stood outside of the court for a total of twelve men outside. "Alfred, send the drones." Bruce said quietly as the side of the batmobile opened as two drones flew out from the side compartments. "What would you like me to do with them sir?" Alfred asked as Bruce crouched down for a moment and looked towards the Courthouse. "Send one into the courthouse, I may need the other one if things get bad." Bruce said before running forward and gliding off of the rooftop.

Bruce would stretch out his arms as the cape would go into a triangular shape as he glided threw the air before delivering a kick to one of the men on the trucks, the thug would fall off of the truck and onto the ground below as the other turned. "Hi." Bruce said quietly as the thug raised his gun before the Dark Knight quickly delivered a kick to his knee before hitting him in the face with the side of his fist, he would follow it up with a chop to the man's arm which caused him to drop the gun as Bruce then elbowed him in the side of the head knocking him unconscious. "Call for several ambulances!" Bruce yelled out as he looked back towards Flass and the other officers, one raising his gun at Bruce as Batman stared at the officer and caused him to slowly lower the gun. "I'm going to deal with the rest of his men."

Batman would soon aim his grappling hook towards one of the other nearby trucks, he would flip a small switch on the side of the Batclaw as he aimed at one of the gunmen. "Let's see what all this can do." He said quietly, his finger pressed against the trigger as he pulled it, the claw would soon shoot out as the hook hit the man in the back causing him to yell and drop his gun. "Perfect." He said quietly, as he pressed the trigger again and the claw started to return towards the gun as it pulled the man back and off of the truck before unhooking from him as the man hit the ground. "Lucius made it much easier and more efficient to pull things, that's good." He said as he jumped off of the truck and approached the thug as he slammed his boot down on the man and knocked him unconscious before approaching the truck the man stood on. "Where the hell are you!?" The man that remained on the truck asked as he looked on the rooftops for the bat, soon Bruce would climb onto the truck as he held onto the side and soon grabbed the thugs ankle as he pulled the man down and threw him off of the truck before dropping down and grappling onto a nearby rooftop.

Bruce sat on the rooftop as he watched the last two trucks closely, he would slowly press a button on his gauntlet as the drone flew towards one of the trucks. "Let's hope this works." He said quietly as he pressed another button, the front of the drone opening as two batarangs were sent out as both of them hit one of the gunmen in the shoulder, before the drone soon flew forward as it fired two hooks out from the bottom and grabbed both gunmen as it pulled them both off of the truck and onto the hood of a cop car. "One last truck then I can make my way inside." Bruce said as he soon leapt off of the rooftop and landed on the final truck.

Bruce would quickly duck down and swipe one of the men's feet out from under them as he soon elbowed the other man in the stomach. "Stand down!" Bruce ordered as one of them opened fire and Bruce quickly rolled to the side before sending a batarang into the shoulder of the man before quickly running at him and grabbing him by the waist as he flipped the man over his body and spun around to deliver a kick to his back and send him flying into the other man as they both fell off of the rooftop and onto the ground below.

Back inside the court house Black Mask slowly looked towards Carmine Falcone, he would grip the gun tightly as he aimed it at Falcone. "Falcone is guilty of corruption, of lying, of manipulating! He has ruled this city for nearly forty years! It is time for a change. From today onwards, Gotham is run by me and the Penguin," Black Mask said chuckling as he looked towards the jury. "Any objects?" He asked, looking to the crowd, as he grinned under his mask.

Black Mask prepared to pull the trigger, but before he did the doors of the Courthouse were kicked open as one of Black Mask's men landed on the ground and Batman stepped inside. "I object," Batman's eyes looked to Black Mask as his goons aimed their guns at The Batman.

((After this part you'll see an improvement in the writing. Next chapter will be out as soon as possible


End file.
